


What I Should Tell You

by WritingNinja



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends That Have No Boundries, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Love/Hate, OC has a dark past, OC has issues, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Torture, Rocket Has Issues, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Unethical Experimentation, cuddleing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNinja/pseuds/WritingNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturn Hawthome was only seven when she was sold into genetic experimentation by her parents. Four years after she escaped she made a life for herself. She has struggled with self-hate and her own identity ever since. That is until her and her partner happen upon a certain team of misfits, and Saturn meets the only other being in the galaxy that might have some shared life experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

August 1994  
"Were are we going, Mommy?"  
Saturn was sitting in the back of her parents small pod, her dark head poking over the top of the seat to look at her mother, who's face looked grey and sullen.  
"Saturn! Sit back in your seat and be quiet!". Saturn did as she was told, and gave her mother a curious look. She was breathing rapidly, and there was sweat dripping off her pale face. It was very unlike the cool collected woman Saturn knew, but both her parents had been on edge lately, yelling and screaming at night when they thought she was asleep.  
Her father was driving, his hands clenching the wheel, whipping the pod this way and that. Her mother looked at him desperately.  
"Vince," she pleaded. "Isn't there some other-"  
"No Judy!" snapped her father back. "It's the only way we can pay Mal, and I'm not to hot about having another mouth to feed come next time! We need this money, Judy!"  
Money. That's what they were usually fighting about now. Not that they didn't fight before, but now it was all the time. Saturn knew they had to pay the men who sometimes came to their house on Xandar, or something bad would happen. They said so themselves.  
Saturn could see a large ship in the distance. It was approaching fast, as she could see her mother tense as it grew near.  
"Is that where were going?" she asked, the lights of the ship reflected in her large green eyes.  
"Be quite, Saturn!" said her father, turning on her. He pried the communicator out of his pocket, and pressed it on.  
"302 to 511. This is 302, were heading in."  
There was static on the other end, and then-  
"This is 511. You have the package we require."  
Saturn's father paused for the briefest moment.  
"Affirmative." he said finally. Saturn's mother started to cry.  
"Then the deal is on?"  
"Yes it is."  
They had reached the ship and were hovering at it's entrance. The door started to open.  
"Come on in." said the voice.  
The pod entered the ship, and landed on the ground with a jerk. Saturn's father pressed a button, and the pod doors opened with a hiss. He unbuckled himself, then reached for Saturn's buckle. Saturn hopped out of her seat, and her father grabbed her arm.  
"Come on, Saturn." he said, as he guided her out of the pod. Her mother was behind them, looking distraught. Saturn glanced back at her. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, but her parents kept scolding her for asking questions.  
As they stepped out if the pod, Saturn could see five men waiting for them. Four were very large and wore black gas masks, and held short black sticks in their hands, and one who was rather smaller. He stood in front and wore a long white coat, starring at Saturn as if she were something he'd like to dissect. Saturn shivered at his gaze.  
"Hello, Mr and Mrs Hawthome. I see you have brought what we require."  
"Yeah," Saturn's father said back. "and now you need to hold up your end of the deal." What deal were they making? Saturn had seen her parents negotiate trades millions of times, but there was nothing here to trade with. "Where's the 500,000 units?"  
The smaller man nodded, and one of the large men came forward with a small black brief case. Saturn's father snatched it, and opened it gazing at what was inside.  
"All of it accounted for." said the smaller man. "And now your end."  
Saturn's father nodded, pushing her forward so she stumbled.  
Saturn found her footing, trying to keep as much distance between her and the strange man as possible. She looked back at her father confused.  
"Daddy-"  
"She won't be harmed, will she?" asked her mother stepping forward a little. The man gave a small laugh. To Saturn it sounded like tiny bits of hail washing over her.  
"Of course not. A few small genetic experiments, testing of medicine. Your daughter will be a hero. She'll save countless lives with her sacrifice." Sacrifice? What was he talking about? Saturn was quite sure these men were not her parents trade partners so why were they here?  
"Mommy," said Saturn. "What's happening? Are we going with them?"  
"No Sweetie." her mother said, tears running down her face. "You are."  
Saturn's father grabbed her mother's arm.  
"Judy we have to go."  
"Where are you going?" asked Saturn.  
"We... have to go away." Saturn's mother said not looking at her.  
"When will you be back?" asked Saturn, squinting her eyes. In a day? A week? She didn't want to stay with these people. With this man. Saturn's mother wiped her eyes.  
"Saturn, I want you to promise me you'll do everything these men tell you to, alright?"  
There was a pang of fear in Saturn's chest. Were.... Were her parents going to leave her here?  
"But..." Saturn said, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "Mommy I wanna go with you...."  
The small men nodded to one of the large ones. He stepped forward, grabbing Saturn's upper arm. Saturn tried to shake him off to no avail. There was now fear coursing through her little body, as she fought at the gasp of the man.  
"Judy let's get the hell out of here!" Saturn could hear her father yell.  
"Not now, Vince!" snapped her mother. She kneeled down in front of the screaming girl, taking her chin in her hands and forcing her to look into her tear filled green eyes. "I love you, Saturn." she said pressing something into her daughters hand.  
"Mommy!" wailed Saturn. "Please don't go, I want to come with you!"  
"I love you, Baby." her mother said, nearly whispering, before she stood, and joined her father, and they turned to leave.  
"No!" screamed Saturn as she fought at the tightening grasp of the man. "Mommy! Daddy! Please don't go! Please! I'm scared."  
Saturn's mother gave her one last pained look before disappearing into the pod, and leaveing her life forever.  
The man in the coat was talking.  
"Gas her, and prep her. We'll start tonight."  
Saturn was still screaming and crying, as the men dragged her away, and she watched her parents leave the ship, and drive farther and farther away.  
"Mommy, Daddy! No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I would like to thank you for reading the beginning to my first fic on the archive! Please feel free to give me criticism or suggestions or whatever, they are gladly welcomed. I actually have the first few chapters done already, so I'll probably post a chapter a day if I get the time! Please comment, and have a wonderful day.


	2. Searching for Stones

21 years later  
"God dammit Gracei!" moaned Saturn Hawtome as the power to her navigator shorted again. She hit it against her leg, and glanced at it again. Still no luck. She growled. "Why do I ever listen to you? Why do I ever agree to go on these crazy mythical treasure hunts, that neither of us know anything about, and that always end up with us getting lost, almost killed, or aressted!"  
Gracei Verenson shrugged, shaking her blonde head.  
"Because they're a hell of a lot of fun?" she asked.  
"The hell they are!" yelled Saturn, smacking navigator again. "Remember the last one we went on for that legendary piece of Mjolnir, on that restricted cave planet. Do you recall how YOU were almost crushed by a rock slide, and I had to save you?" Gracei sucked in her cheeks, guiltily.  
"Well... yeah, but-"  
"And then we were stopped by the authorities! Do you know what would happen if I was arrested? Do you know what the Nova Core would probably do if they found out what I actually am?-"  
"Hey!" hissed Gracei. "Keep your voice down, if there's something down here we don't want to wake it up!"  
"There's nothing down here!" roared Saturn. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, and all of our communications are down! We could be out doing one of my jobs, and makeing real money!" Saturn smacked the navigator one last time, and the static on the screen died and went black. She growled. "This is what I get when my partner is an Asguardian!"   
"Why don't you let me look at that." said Gracei looking at the navigator. Saturn handed it to her, but crossed her arms doubtfully.  
"I don't know what you can do to that thing that I was incapable of." she growled.  
Gracei smacked the navigator against the ground, and it immediately started fizzing again, and came back to life. She handed back to Saturn with a smirk.  
"Honestly, I'm working with an amateur here." she said. Saturn groaned, pressing a button on the navigator.  
"I'm an amateur?" she mumbled.  
Gracei gave a small sigh.   
Despite the two's constant banter, and disagreement, they were quite close, and were the closest thing to family either of them had. Gracei's mother had been an Asguardian diplomat, her father of Terra, which meant Gracei's mother would have had to watch her mortal daughter die, if not for what happened.  
Gracei was banished from her home realm of Asguard for petty thievery when she was but thirteen. The AllFather hadn't even had time to see her, and her sentence was final. She probably would have died in the cold reaches of some far off planet if Saturn hadn't found her. Unlike Gracei who would haven't given anything to go back to the rules and customs of Asguard, Saturn was running away from those who governed her. She didn't tell Gracei much about it, and she never asked. But little by little Saturn started to reveal the story, and as she did they got closer. After fifteen years the two were best friends. Saturn didn't know what she would do without Gracei, even with her dangerous quests Saturn was forced to stomach.  
Gracei turned on her headlamp, contemplating the path ahead of them.  
As it was they were in another cave, and the path was lit only by the light of their lamps. At least for Gracei. For Saturn.... Her contacts clouded her vision a bit anyhow. They were one wrong turn and one more navigations failure from being hopelessly lost. Saturn didn't like to think about getting lost, but it might have been time to start guiding the two of them out of there.  
"What the hell shiny bit of Asguardian ledged is it were going after again?" asked Saturn, shinning her light down the wide tunnel.  
"It's not a legend." protested Gracei. "Hell it's barely even a bedtime story."  
"Then why the hell are we here?" asked Saturn, sounding much calmer than she felt.   
In the dim light of lamps, Saturn could see Gracei grin.  
"Because words been, someone's found one." Saturn rose her eyebrows with mild surprised.  
"Who's word?" she asked.  
"Everyone's." laughed Gracei. "It's all over this region. Two years ago.... These fugitives..... dammit Saturn, you must have heard what happened!"  
"If you mean the stuff about Peter Quill and the death of Ronan the Acuser, than yeah, but what's there to tell? Everyone knows that Ronan tried to take Xandar. No one know how they stopped him, but if your going to follow some drunken local ghost story then-"  
"Saturn you're never going to be a treasure hunter until you start listening to those stories." said Gracei exasperatedly.  
"I am not a treasure hunter!" snapped Saturn. "I'm a thief, and outlaw, you're a treasure hunter!"  
There was a thoughtful pause.  
"You know come to think of it we should both get new partners." Saturn mumbled. Gracei shook her head, in a way that showed she was almost amused.  
"Saturn," she laughed. "You my best friend. I wouldn't trade you for anyone, no matter what sort of unintelligible crazed gun woman you become."  
"Crazied gun woman?!" sputtered Saturn incredulously.  
"Your always waving it around!" laughed Gracei, motioning to the gun strapped to Saturn's back.  
"Fair enough." she said. "Now what exactly are we looking for?" Gracei perked up, her face becoming grimly serious, her hazel eyes giving a definite sparkle. This was what Saturn knew from much experience to be her story telling mode.  
"Well, picture a stone with the power to change nations, the ability to give you any sort of power you wanted. That's what we're looking for, Saturn. An..... infinity stone!"   
She emphasized the last words so much it was quite ridiculous to see her little body trying to convey the passion, holding her hands up dramatically. Saturn rolled her green eyes.  
"Uh-huh, and what would Gracei, the simple little adventurous treasure hunter want with a stone like that?" she asked.  
Gracei grinned.  
"It's a pretty color."  
She laughed, skipping down the tunnel without regard to anything. Saturn followed slowly in her footsteps, and mumbled,  
"Figures." as she pointed her lamp down the tunnel.  
As the two of them came to a split in the path, Saturn looked down at her navigator.  
"Right is the way out, so I assume we're going deeper."  
"Always." replied Gracei.   
Gracei started to skip to the left, but before she could take a step Saturn was on top of her, her gloved hand pressing on her mouth.  
"Gracei, I heard something." she whispered. Gracei shook herself free from Saturn's grasp and looked around, slowly.  
"You sure it wasn't just some of the rocks shifting?" Saturn backed up, glancing at the path they had just left.  
"No, it was a thump. Someone is following us, I know it!"  
Gracei looked back nervously, shooting a glance toward the tunnels.  
"Should we take the right and get out?" she asked. Saturn nodded, pulling the gun from her back.  
"Okay." she said, slowly backing towards the right tunnel, Gracei behind her. They were just about to disappear into the darkness of the tunnel when Saturn felt as though she was passing through an airlock. It was as though she was now on the other side of a thin sheet, she ran forward. "Dammit!" she cursed.  
"Shit!" followed Gracei. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is!"  
"It's a holograph!" spat Saturn, thrusting her hand through was appeared to be the entrance to the tunnel. "Someone planned this." she moaned. "Some knew we were coming through this cave, and set a trap!"  
"But... how could they even know we're here?" asked Gracei. "This planet is desolate, I followed a signal here and-"  
"The people here know what we're looking for Gracei." said Saturn. "I don't think they want us to find it."  
"But how?" pleaded Gracei. "How could they even-" Gracei's words froze at the sound behind them. The clank of a very large gun.  
"Don't. Move." said a male voice.   
Saturn's body filled with fear. She could feel Gracei shake beside her.   
"Drop the gun."   
Saturn's fingers tightened around her blaster. Her only life line.   
"Drop it now!"   
With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach Saturn let the gun drop to the ground.  
"Alright." said the voice. "Turn around slowly."   
Saturn and Gracei turned their bodies, and shot each other meaningful looks before their eyes fell forward.  
What stood before them was the strangest creature Saturn had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. A small furry being, who stood upright. He was greyish brown, and had dark circles surrounding his eyes, and dark patches of fur on his ears and paws. He looked disturbingly out of place holding a gun of the size he was. It was actually quite adorable. Saturn burst out laughing, she just couldn't help it.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Shut up!" the creature yelled, hefting his gun.  
"I'm sorry." breathed Saturn. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"  
"It doesn't matter what I am." he mumbled. "What does matter is that you're both coming with me!" Saturn opened her mouth to protest, but the creature continued. "And you can cooperate and come quietly. Which would be better for you. Or I can persuade you. And that would be a hell of a lot more fun for me." He leaned into his gun, grinning.  
Saturn's mind was racing. She was trying to push away thoughts of anger, and death for Gracei for getting her into this mess, and form a cohesive plan. Any plan she could.  
"Who are you?" she demanded, deciding trying to throw him off guard with questions was the best she could do for now. "Why did you set a trap for us on a desolate planet, where no one has ever dreamed of coming to for two hundred years?" The creature looked at her, as if thinking how to answer, then bit his lip, and growled.  
"Okay, you don't get to ask questions, come on!"  
Saturn shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Her gaze flickered to her gun on the ground. She knew she could get to it in time, but she had to be mindful of Gracei as well. If she got hurt the two of them probably wouldn't get very far. She wanted desperately to look at Gracei for a sign, but was too afraid she'd be giving something away.  
The creature was growled in impatience.  
It was now or never.  
"Are you deaf? I said-"  
His words were cut off as Saturn dived to the ground and grabbed her blaster. She fired three rounds at the creature. He jumped out of the way, dodging each of them, as Saturn jumped to her feet.  
"Gracei get behind me!" she yelled. Gracei leapt to a spot behind Saturn, pulling out her twin blasters. Saturn heard the creature laugh.  
"This will be fun!" he said.  
He leapt onto the side of the cave to get to a more respectable level, and fired at Saturn. Saturn divided to one side, shooting at she fell to the ground.  
Gracei was following her lead, firing as she ran to the other side.  
The creature backed up. Saturn and Gracei's combined fire power were obviously wearing him out, that was Saturn's plan. He was too small and quick to get a good lock on, but they might be able to over power him.  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he growled. He jumped around the tunnel for cover, and Saturn could here him yelling, perhaps through a communicator. "Hey! I could really use some help out here!"  
Before the last word was even out of his mouth Saturn could feel large footsteps behind her. She whipped around and saw a large figure stepping through the holograph. Now this was the strangest creature she had ever seen. A gigantic walking treelike beast, who was looking at her as if he wasn't sure exactly what to do. Saturn starred at it, letting her guard down, her jaw hanging open.  
"What the-"  
Her words were cut off as a small projectile hit her, latching onto her head. It clawed at her eyes, and she screamed, grabbing fist fulls of fur.  
"Get off me you little bastrad!" she yelled, shaking the creature on her head to no avail. She heard shots to her side, and saw a flash of Gracei trying to hold off the tree. Saturn grabbed at the head if the creature above her, pulling him off her. She threw him as hard as she could, and saw him go tumbling to the ground.  
She aimed her blaster at him, ready to fire, when from behind her she heard Gracei scream. She turned and saw that the tree creature had grabbed her, her blasters lie on the ground unreachable. Saturn pointed her gun at the creature.  
"Let go of her!" she yelled. The creature looked down at her and blinked. It looked almost as if it would obey her until Saturn heard blast from behind her, and felt a searing pain spread through out her entire body. She screamed falling to the ground and curling around herself. She opened her eyes, and saw another blast hit Gracei. An arch of electricity danced around her body, she screamed as well, and fell limp in the tree creatures grasp.  
Saturn could feel the pain in her body start to subside, but was still unable to move. She watched the tree creature walk over to her, until all she could see was it's feet in front of her. If they got out of this, she would kill Gracei. She cursed herself for ever letting Gracei convince her to go gallivanting off on these crazy imaginary treasure hunts.  
Saturn could feel the other creature poking at her back with his blaster.  
"Crazy bitch." he mumbled. "Alright Groot, let's get them back to the ship. Quill has some questions he wants to ask them."  
Saturn could feel a hand wrap around her waist. She wriggled her fingers, realizing she had regained feeling to most of her arm. She struck her hand out to her side where she has heard the creature's voice, but hit hard metal. "Careful," he said. "Unless you want another bite from the blaster I'd suggest you show some freaking restraint. Now get up."  
She could feel the blaster pressed to her back again. She groaned, pushing herself to her knees, every muscle of her body screamed in protest. she swayed slightly, and the tree creature held out his branch like hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet.  
"Saturn...."  
Gracei was stirring, her eyes fluttering open.  
The creature gently placed her on the ground next to Saturn, who allowed her to lean against her.  
"Satrun we're in some deep shit aren't we." she said weakly.  
The creature was tapping his foot impatiently. He pointed his blaster as their backs.  
"Okay! Let's go! Blondie, Hot Stuff! Move!"  
Saturn turned back, shooting him daggers before help Gracei forward.  
"Okay, were moving!" she mumbled. Gracei moaned.  
"I am Groot." said the tree creature furtively. Saturn raise an eyebrow at him.  
"What are you talking about? Of course she's okay, that blaster's never actually hurt anyone, well... I mean... unless you have a heart condition or something like that. She doesn't does she?" The creature had speed up to walk beside Saturn, and directed his question at her.   
Saturn glared at him.  
Gracei weakly gave a thumbs up, while Saturn flashed her own gesture.  
"I'm fine." she moaned. "And I can walk on my own." she pushed Saturn away. The tree creature gave her a worried look.  
"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" asked Saturn. "I feel we have a right to know considering you just attacked us, kidnapped us, and injured my friend." she said, before the creature could protest. He growled.  
"First off, you attacked me first, and second you don't have any right to know, cause you don't have a right to be here!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Saturn. The creature didn't answer. Saturn rolled her eyes at his secrecy, but didn't protest any longer. They walked in silence for another minute or two, until Saturn turned to him. "Can I at least know who you are? Your name I mean." The creature sighed.  
"Fine. I'm Rocket, and this is my friend Groot."   
"I am Groot." confirmed the creature.  
"Are you happy now?"  
"Not really." said Saturn dully. "I'm still being held hostage by a furball and a tree."  
Rocket shot her a hate filled glance, before pressing the communicator in his ear.  
They were approaching the real exit to the cave, where Saturn and Gracei's ship was stationed, and where these yahoo's must have landed afterward. Saturn could see the light start to peak into the dark tunnel, and knew they must not be far.   
Meanwhile, Rocket was talking into his communicator, gesturing as he said things even though the person on the other end couldn't see.  
"Yeah. Yeah of course we have them! It's just two broads, probably just followed the signal here for a thrill or some shit..... No I haven't asked them, should I?...." Rocket paused, looking over at Saturn. "You won't tell me why you're here, will you?"  
"Go to hell." said Saturn not looking at him.  
"Nope, they won't tell me.... Well we can see the ship from here, you can ask them soon! You take a turn dealing with this bitch!"  
"I am Groot."  
"I know it's not nice to use names!"  
Saturn looked up at their ship, and was pretty impressed. It was quite big, much bigger than Saturn and Gracei small speeder. It was painted a vibrant orange and black, and was almost shaped like an insect of prey, it's wings tilted upward.  
"Yeah.... Yeah.... They're both Terren."  
"I'm Asguardian!" snapped Gracei.  
"Shut up, Gracei!" mumbled Saturn through gritted teeth. Many people weren't very happy at many Asguardians at the moment. Especially with the unrest there. Even Gracei who was only half Asguardian and had been banished fifteen years ago was in danger of violent scrutiny.  
Rocket looked at her for a few soild seconds, then spoke into his mouth piece again.  
"Actually one of them is Asguardian?.... No I don't know what that means either."  
Saturn breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing Gracei and her needed were Frost Giant sympathizers on their case for things poor Gracei barely even understood.  
They were now at the entrance to the ship. The whole thing looked even more domineering up close, because of it's size.  
"Yeah.. We're heading in now.... Yes you need to open the door!"  
Saturn could see the main hatch swing open, and could hear voices inside the ship.  
"Go on in." said Rocket, though it sounded like a demand. He pointed at Saturn. "You first, I'm getting sick of worrying whether you're going to try and pull something."  
Saturn hesitated. She felt like stepping into the ship would take away the last hope that her and Gracei had. There would be no turning back. She glanced at Gracei who looked even more lost than her. She sighed, pulling herself onto the ladder. They really were in deep shit this time, weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday as I promised, but here's chapter 1. I was embarrassed that I just uploaded the prolog that really isn't as good I I'd hoped, but I think this chapter and the introduction of our grown heroine, went well. You can tell me what you think of you wish to Sirs, particularly how did the fight scene go? I'm really shitty at writing action but this one went smother than usual, so I'm confident, but I'm not sure. T.T Much love.


	3. Attack

Saturn could see the main hatch swing open, and could hear voices inside the ship.  
"Go on in." said Rocket, though it sounded like a demand. He pointed at Saturn. "You first, I'm getting sick of worrying whether you're going to try and pull something."  
Saturn hesitated. She felt like stepping into the ship would take away the last hope that her and Gracei had. There would be no turning back. She glanced at Gracei who looked even more lost than her. She sighed, pulling herself onto the ladder. They really were in deep shit this time, weren't they?  
******

The moment Saturn's head poked into the ship there were hands grabbing her, voices yelling at her. She couldn't really make out what they were saying, but she was being pulled up into the ship by her shoulders.  
She saw a flash of faces before she was slammed up against a wall hard, the air all but driven from her lungs. She gasped in as her vision focused in on a large grey skinned man, who was now screaming questions at her.  
"Why were you searching for the infinity stones?!" was the only thing Saturn processed.  
She scowled, pushing him hard, to no avail.  
"Get the hell off me!" she spat.  
The man had a murderous look in his eyes, but there was now a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.  
"Whoah! Whoah! Drax, let her go! Calm down man!"  
There was a man now standing in front of Saturn. He looked Terran, and was wearing what she was quite sure was Ravenger armor. She had come to take that as a bad sign. He had his hands up in a non threatening manor, and was obviously trying his best to give a reassuring smile.  
"It's alright." he said.  
"Like hell it is." Saturn growled back. She could see Gracei's head now emerging rom the door. She struggle to climb up and immediately ran to Saturn's side.  
"Don't touch her again." she growled at the man named Drax, who was now standing a little ways back, next to a woman of a race Saturn had never seen. He took a few large steps forward, glaring at Gracei.  
"Do you dare threaten-"  
"Stop! Stop!" yelled the Ravenger, using his body as a blockade toward the man. "Everyone stop!"  
Rocket and Groot were now inside the ship. Groot was surveying the chaos before him quietly. Rocket just kept glaring at Saturn and Gracei.  
The Ravenger turned to them.  
"My name is Peter Quill." he started. "Me and my friends mean you no harm."  
"Sure looks like it." mumbled Gracei.  
"That's a pretty ballsy thing to say after those two just attacked us!" snapped Saturn. Rocket stepped forward.  
"What are you-"  
"Okay! I'm really really sorry about whatever those two did to get you here! We'll talk about it later! But now, I just want to ask you a few questions."  
Saturn raised her eyebrows at him. He continued.  
"Okay? And then you'll be free to go, I promise."  
"And what's the promise of a Ravenger to us, huh?" snapped Saturn.  
"What kind of questions?" asked Gracei softly. The Man wnet to speak, but Saturn cut him off, for there was something that had just clicked in her mind. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
"Wait a second." she said slowly. "Quill? Peter Quill? Your.... Starlord!"  
He jumped up in the air, pumping his fist aggressively.  
"YES!" he screamed triumphantly. The woman in the back rolled her eyes.  
"It's not that uncommon of a thing anymore Peter, we did save the Galaxy only two years ago."  
"Still feels good!" said Quill grinning.  
Saturn and Gracei exchanged confused looks. He turned his attention back to them.  
"So yeah, anyway. We just wanted to know why you were look for an infinity stone."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Saturn.  
"Don't play dumb!" started Rocket, but Quill cut him off forcefully.  
"You traced an energy signal here that only could have been recognized by someone who was looking for an infinity stone. Granted someone who obviously didn't know too much about them, because the signal was fake, but...."  
"It was a fake signal?" asked Gracei crestfallen.  
"Well yeah..." said Quill slowly. "We created that signal. We decided it would be a good idea to try and track down people who might want a power like an infinity stone, or rather have them track us down. That's how we found you. We just wanted to know why you wanted a stone of ultimate power. Is there some elaborate revenge plot that you plan to play out any time soon, any plot to take over the galaxy? Because I can tell you right now that's not going to work out for anyone."  
"Plots to take over the galaxy." repeated Gracei slowly. "I mean, I don't think so...."  
"No, you don't understand." started Saturn. "We're treasure hunters, well... she is anyway." She motioned to Gracei who seemed quite happy that she had referred to herself as a treasure hunter. "We chase legends! Local stories! We we're chasing yours!"  
Quill nodded appreciatively.  
"It's a pretty damn good story."  
"That's all this is, I swear! And I also swear me and my partner are going to be finding more substantial jobs from now on." she said, glaring at Gracei.  
"I for one am not convinced." Drax was standing there scowling. "Why should we believe this witch? She is hiding something, I can feel it."  
"Look," growled Saturn. "There is nothing that we've done wrong. It was that one that held us up at gun point, and brought us here against our will!"  
"Hey, I don't think you want to get into to this!" growled Rocket stepping forward. "Because if I recall you shot first!" he glared at her from his low point. If Saturn had not been so livid, she might have found this something else adorable. But there was a fire burning in her chest.  
"I didn't just shook at you for my own god damn health, you were trying to capture us!"  
Rocket climbed from a spot on the wall to get to a small shelf with an expensive looking ornament on it. He pushed it off dismissively, and it shattered to the ground. Quill moaned in dismay.  
"Oh! Come on, Rocket!"  
Rocket glared at Saturn, now at her eye level.  
"You were looking for an ancient freak'n stone of power, did you think there wasn't going to be anything that could come and bite you in the ass about that?"  
Saturn opened her mouth to protest, but Rocket continued  
"You know, I've been a lot of places, and I've see a million and one other broads exactly like you!"  
Saturn raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh really?" she asked.  
"Society girl from a rich family, looking for the thrill of bounty hunting, or thievery, it doesn't matter. Your all exactly the same. Spoiled, entitled, and never too bright really. You think you own everything!"  
Saturn felt white hot anger filling up her entire body.  
"Is there anything else you want to infer about my life?!" Rocket shrugged.  
"I don't know. If there's anything else your eyes haven't told me I'll ask." There was a low growl in Saturn's throat. She was trying to form a comeback with rage still swilling in her mind when there was a loud crash from outside. The ship jerked violently, causing everyone to fall to the floor. Rocket went toppling from the shelf onto Saturn. She pushed him off of her roughly, as she heard Gracei call.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Saturn pushed herself to her feet. She looked over to see Quill doing the same.  
"I don't know, but we need to get out of here!" he said, racing to the controls of the ship. He was pressing buttons, powering the ship on. The woman ran over to him.  
"Peter, do you think it's the Ravengers?" she asked urgently.  
"I don't know but who ever they are, they don't seem friendly. We need to go."  
The force ran into the ship once more, sending everyone sprawling.  
"And we're taking them?" asked Rocket incredulously, gesturing at Saturn and Gracei.  
"What do you want me to do, leave them down here?" asked Quill.  
Crash!  
Saturn fell on top of Gracei, and Rocket went flying against a wall.  
"I wouldn't mind." he mumbled, from his spot on the ground.  
"We can hear you." yelled Saturn pushing herself up, once more. "And we can't just leave!" she said running over to Quill. "Our ship is down there, everything we own!"  
"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you girls into this, I truly am, but you have to bare with me for a few minutes. I need to get us all out of here."  
He jerked the ship upwards, and Saturn grabbed onto his chair to keep from flying to the back of the ship.  
Crash!  
Everyone went flying back to the front of the ship.  
"There gonna keep following us!" yelled Rocket over the roar of the wind, and blind panic.  
"Oh, we'll lose them." said Quill. "Hold on tight guys!"  
The ship was speeding up, Saturn cold see them leaving the atmosphere of the planet.  
Saturn looked back to see Groot holding onto Gracei's arm, to keep her from falling backward.  
"What the hell is happening?" Saturn heard her moan weakly.  
Abruptly, the ship leveled off, and started to race foward.  
"See, I'm loosing their signal." said Quill.  
Saturn dug her fingers into the chair as the ship aproached dizzying speed.  
"We'll never loose them like this!" yelled Saturn.  
"We will!" yelled the woman, who had found her her way next to her. "Don't underestimate this ship!"  
The ship slowed and topped as abruptly as it had speed up, sending everyone falling forward one last time.  
Quill grinned turning to survey his flattened, crash landed teammate.  
"See, that wasn't that hard was it?"  
"Dammit Quill." moaned Rocket, face flat on the floor.  
Quill turned to Saturn, who was amazingly still upright after this chaos, and Gracei who was not.  
"I never caught your names." he said cheerily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I'm really sorry I lied to all yall like I did. Chapters have definitely not been coming out almost everyday. The thing is I don't have wifi at my house right now, so I've only been able to update when I go to my friends house. I was sure I would be able to update at least once every two days, but.... it hasn't worked out that way and I'm sorry.  
> On another note I'm really grateful to those three of you who commented, and the few of you who left kudos. I'm sure you know that that means a lot to a writer who's trying to write a fic. I love you all, and I hope we can only go farther from here. Still feel free to share your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated. Love all! <3


	4. Hiding Things

Quill grinned turning to survey his flattened, crash landed teammates.  
"See, that wasn't that hard was it?"  
"Dammit Quill." moaned Rocket, face flat on the floor.  
Quill turned to Saturn, who was amzeingly still upright after this chaos, and Gracei who was not.  
"I never caught your names." he said cheerily.  
*****  
A few hours later Saturn and Gracei were sitting in the main deck of the ship, starring stiffly at the door. Gracei had tucked her legs into herself and was hideing her face in her knees. Saturn was just trying hard to stay awake.  
Gracei turned her head to face Saturn.  
"Saturn? What's gonna happen if-"  
"Shhhh." said Saturn firmly. Her eyes were still focused on the door, as if willing it to open.  
Suddenly, as if Saturn truly had willed it, the door slid open. Quill stepped out, followed by the rest of his four teammates. He smiled.  
"Saturn... Gracei," he started. Gracei perked up hopefully. "We've all decided, well... most of us anyway," he gave a sideways glance to Rocket who was positively scowling. "That you two can stay with us as long as you need to get yourselves back on your feet again, and we're happy to have you as part of our crew."  
"That's debatable." growled Rocket. Gracei beamed.  
"Yeah! I knew you guys would make the right call! We're not crazy or anything! We really did jut want that stone because it was a pretty color."  
Saturn smiled softly.  
"Thanks guys," she said. "We appreciate it."  
Quill nodded warmly, before attempting to assume a serious face.  
"But now we need to get on track. We need to focus on finding out who it was that attacked us and, in the meantime, go into hiding."  
"Where are we going to go, Peter?" asked Gamora, the woman who Saturn and Gracei had been introduced to a few hours previous.  
Quill's face fell, at her words. He took a deep breath.  
"I'm... not sure yet exactly." he said awkwardly  
Saturn could hear those around her sigh. She figured Quill wasn't much for decisions or plans for his team looked quite exasperated.  
"But we should get moving. Who ever it was that attacked us is probably still looking for us. Let's not become a sitting target, okay?"  
Everyone else muttered words of agreement, and Quill walked over the controls, looking happy that he at least had an idea.  
Saturn stood to see if she could do anything for him, and almost bumped into a large immoveable figure in front of her. She looked up to see the curious gaze of Groot. She smiled.  
"Hey," she said kindly. "I'm sorry about all that crazy stuff back there in the cave, I hope you're not angry at me." He shook his head softly, and Saturn continued. "I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself to you: I'm Saturn."  
"I am Groot." Saturn laughed.  
"So I've heard." she said. "That's all you know how to say though, isn't it?"  
Groot nodded.  
"I am Groot." he confirmed.  
Saturn shrugged smiling  
"That's okay, I don't like people who you too many words anyway."  
Groot nodded again, cheerfully.  
"Don't patronize him, he's getting better."  
Saturn looked over to see Rocket standing in the corner, glaring towards her.  
Saturn suppressed a growled, and tried not to pay Rocket attention, turning instead back to Groot.  
"I'm sorry," she said patiently. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." In case she actually had hurt Groot, and Rocket wasn't just being a prick.  
Groot shook his head quickly.  
"I am Groot." he assured.  
Rocket walked over to them, angrily.  
"Groot, don't defend her! Can't you see she thinks she's better than you!" Saturn scowled.  
"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with yourself."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Rocket incredulously.  
"I'm not the one who judged you out of some delusion I concocted in my own imagination."  
Rocket growled, throwing what he was holding to the ground. Everyone but Saturn and Gracei jumped back in terror. Saturn and Gracei exchanged confused looks, as Quill gave an irritated sigh.  
"Rocket, I know it's exiting to make new friends but please don't go around throwing bombs!"  
Saturn choked back a yelp, as Rocket walked to pick the device up irritably.  
"That was a bomb?!" asked Saturn, in horror.  
"It can't go off." said Rocket dismissively, his back turned to them. Saturn starred at him in disbelief.  
"That doesn't change the fact that it's a bomb!"  
But before another argument could break out Quill set the ship in motion, causing everyone to stumble back.  
"Okay, buckle up! Everyone, come on!"  
Everyone raced for seats, as the ship sped into the blackness ahead of them. Quill smiled back at them all.  
"Next stop: Some unknown planet that isn't inhabited that we can hide out on with what little provisions we have until I can think of a better plan!"  
And as they flew away, Saturn could almost hear the whole team sigh in frustration.

Later that night, after what felt like hours of searching, they found some desolate moon to camp out on. Quill had tried to keep his enthusiasm up as much as possible for the sake of the rest of the team, who were tired, hungry, and quite volatile by the time they landed.  
Most of the team didn't last an hour after they landed before exhaustion finally took it's toll on them, and they retired to bed.  
Saturn and Gracei had been among those who were too tired to stay awake, and Gamora had kindly shown them where they could sleep.  
There was only one small bedroom available, so Gracei had to bunk with Gamora, while Saturn took the room alone. She didn't mind to much, though. Saturn could always use a little solitude to clear her mind.  
Gracei had convinced Saturn to stay in Gamora's room for a little while, and kept both women up for another hour talking their ears off.  
Gracei had been trying valiantly to keep their sleepover going when in the middle of a sentence, she had fallen over where she sat, and Saturn and Gamora, despite their exhaustion, spent a good minute laughing.  
"It has been a long day." reasoned Saturn, glancing humorously at her unconscious friend.  
"Goodnight." said Gamora smiling.  
Saturn opened the door to leave, and closed it behind her just as she saw the door leading from the main deck sliding open. She groaned half expecting to see Rocket comeing down the steps but instead saw Drax.  
She gave him a small smile, before turning to go to her room.  
"Hawthome?" Miss Hawthome?" he called after her.  
Saturn turned back.  
"Yeah?" she asked. Drax stepped down from the stairs to meet her, looking rather embarrassed.  
"I would just like to apologize for my behavior before. Quill says I should try and be more considerate of others."  
Saturn smiled.  
"It's really okay," she started, though she secretly thought Quill was right. "We were two suspicious strangers that you guys had just caught trying to steal a powerful wepon. I would have been pretty pissed too."  
Drax nodded at her reassurance, but continued.  
"You see, I was sure that you in particular were hiding something, but I no longer think that's the case."  
Saturn looked away quickly. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong....  
"Rocket suggested that he could tell who you were through your eyes, but I believe he was being quite unkind and childish."  
Saturn gave a laugh. He was right there as well.  
Drax smiled.  
"If you don't mind my saying. Your eyes have seen much pain, I can tell."  
Saturn nodded, though her insides twisted with his words.  
"Well.... Yeah, but....."  
"I have seen much pain in my life, and I know that you probably don't want to share this with me. I won't press you."  
It felt like he already had.... His statement that she had seen pain was like a probe in itself. Her first instinct was to get defensive, but she pushed the anger away. Drax had apologized to her, and he was being very kind. It was not her place to blame him for make observations.  
He gave guilty look, as if he sensed he thoughts.  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you-"  
"No!" said Saturn quickly. "No, of course not! It's just...." she struggled for the right words. "It's difficult."  
Drax nodded.  
"Believe me I understand. Those kinds of memories are hard to let go of. I know we've all only just met you, but I hope that you can stay with us ong enough that you will be able to tell us about this pain. I hope we can become friends."  
Saturn nodded slowly. She was sincerely taken aback by how kind and understanding Drax was being. Was this the same man that had slammed her up against a wall just earlier that day?  
"I... I hope that too." she finally said.  
Drax smiled warmly.  
"This is all I wished to tell you."  
"Goodnight Drax."  
"Goodnight Miss Hawthome."  
Saturn smiled at him, before walking down the hall to her room. She opened the door, and stepped inside. There was a small bed with freshly turned down blankets, a small mirrior, and a bedside table. All she owned in the world at the moment.  
She walked over the mirror and examined her reflection. She was surprised by how unfrazzled she looked for what she had been through that day. The only damage she aw beside her grimy face, and horrifyingly messy dark hair where were four small parallel scratch marks high in her cheek, from when Rocket had attacked her head. Gently, she touched her fingers to the wound, and it stung. She was surprised that was all she had got, he had been quite brutal.  
She remembered his anger as he had clawed at her eyes and mouth.  
She touched her fingers to the scratch one last time, before she reluctantly directed her attention to her eyes. The pools of green made her long for a time long before this, before her enhancements.  
Her eyes... Drax had been right, they had seen a lot of pain. Drax had been right about more things than one, Saturn thought with a grimace.  
She put her finger to each of her eyes, and pinched out her green contacts revealing the yellow underneath. She pulled their case out of her pants pocket, it had thankfully still be lodged in there when her and Gracei had left their ship. She placed the contacts inside, and shoved it back in her pocket.  
Saturn kicked off her boots, and crawled into bed with her clothes still on. She hoped that the dreams wouldn't come tonight, she didn't want any of the others to hear her scream. They usually came with screaming.  
Drax had been right. She was hiding something.... Something she'd like to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Updating on Monday is becoming a thing, and here's why: Monday is the day I go to my friend's house to watch Teen Wolf, and she has wifi, while I currently don't. So you can probably expect Monday updates from now on..... Please don't hold me to that though....  
> I'd like to give a big thanks you to all you for the comments on the last chapter. They really make me smile, and I loved showing them to all of my friends! XD  
> I love you all, and I hope you keep enjoying the story! <3


	5. Ships

Saturn kicked off her boots, and crawled into bed with her clothes still on. She hoped that the dreams wouldn't come tonight, she didn't want any of the others to hear her scream. They usually came with screaming.  
Drax had been right. She was hiding something.... Something she'd like to forget.

****

Rocket sighed, placing another screw into his damaged blaster. The barrel was badly bent, and the back half was all but falling off. It had been ripped from his back went they had been escaping the cave planet, and hit the wall of the ship, damaging it badly.  
"It still won't fire." he said to Groot, who was sitting next to him, flicking at leaves growing on his foot. "It nearly shattered during Quill's special little 'take off'."  
Groot gave him a sympathetic look, before turning back to his foot.  
Rocket continued to fiddle with his blaster, though there was something else on his mind. The thoughts of that woman were becoming harder to push away. It was pissing him off.  
He couldn't tell what is was about her that he didn't like, besides her obvious arrogance and entitlement. What he could tell is that he didn't trust her at all. There was something she, and her partner, were hiding. It was something important, something dangerous. He could see it in her face when she spoke to Quill. He could see it in her green eyes when she was glaring at him.  
He mentally scolded himself for taking note of the color of her eyes. Something he wasn't even aware of doing until now.  
She wasn't pretty. Her angular face and pointed chin was extenuated by her impossibly small sharp nose, and eyes that tilted up too much. Her frame was wirey and shapeless, and had no curves to show.   
The dark haired girl at least looked plain compared to her companion who had the long blonde hair, and wide eyed innocent beauty that many men, namely ones like Quill, chased after.  
Something that made Rocket even angrier was that she had almost bested him in the cave. No one beat him out in a gun fight. The way she had challenged him on the ship, her face twisted with anger, made Rocket's insides burn in a way that he couldn't quite explain.  
Rocket didn't know if she really had wanted the infinity stone for malevolent purposes, all he knew is he wanted her the hell of his ship.... well Quill's ship, but same difference.  
Finally he couldn't keep his anger inside any longer.  
"Dammit Groot, I just don't see what Quill's delusion is if he thinks we can trust those two broads." he blurted. Groot turned to him curiously.   
Rocket scowled.   
"Especially the brunette."  
"I am Groot."  
"I know what her name is!" spat Rocket. "I don't trust her. There's something about her that rubs me the complete wrong way, and not the way Quill did when we first met him, a lot worse than that."  
Groot gave him a skeptical look, and Rocket rolled his eyes.  
"I am Groot."  
"I don't care if you like her!" he shouted, throwing his hands up and accidentally launching his screwdriver across the room, where it hit the wall with a clank. "You're so naïve, can't you see their both playing us?! They're probably working with the people who attacked us!"  
Groot whimpered slightly, looking at Rocket with shocked eyes.  
Rocket sighed, his chest filling with guilt.  
"I'm sorry Groot, I didn't mean to call you naïve." he said gently.  
Suddenly there was a creak, and Rocket saw the hatch to the lower level swing open, Quill's angry face poking out.  
"Stop slamming stuff around! Some of us are trying to sleep down here!"  
Rocket rolled his eyes, his softened attitude for Groot forgotten.  
"Well I'm trying to get something done up here!" he snapped, looking back at his blaster.  
Quill snorted.  
"Sure sounded like it, as you were bitching about Saturn."  
"I was not bitching! I was.... voicing my concern."   
Quill nodded sarcastically.  
"Sure Buddy. You know we all care about your concern."  
Rocket growled with anger, jumping to his feet only to fall off his chair to the floor. His blaster went crashing to the ground.  
"Dammit!" cursed Rocket, banging his fist on the ground, as he looked in dismay at the blaster. It had broken into three separate pieces, and none of them looked as though they would fit together how they had broke apart. Rocket growled in frustration.  
Quill starred at him in disbelief.  
"Rocket, you're obviously exhausted, go to bed!"  
Rocket pushed himself up, and swayed slightly where he stood for a moment.  
"You're not my mother, Quill." he mumbled, bending down to pick up the pieces to his desecrated blaster.  
Quill rolled his eyes.  
"Well I'm not going to tuck you in, I'm just telling you that you're going to fall over if you stay up here any longer!"  
Rocket shook his head. One of the pieces of his blaster slipped from his arms, and clanked to the floor again.  
"I'll be fine." he said dismissively.  
His head was sinking lower with every word, his large brown eyes drooping closed.  
Quill smiled.  
"Rocket you were in a gun fight today. I mean I saw what you did to Saturn's face. That must not have been easy."  
"Yeah is was." said Rocket softly. "I could have taken her all day."  
"I'm sure." said Quill. "Now come on."  
Rocket nodded irritably, walking to the hatch to meet Quill.  
"Fine! Jesus Quill, if it'll get you off my back for once!"  
"Goodnight Rocket." said Quill, as the raccoon walked past him.  
Quill watched Rocket drag himself down the hall, and walk into his room before he turned to Groot, grinning mischievously.  
"The tension is thick between those two, and it hasn't even been twenty four hours!" he said.   
Groot nodded smiling.   
"I give them a month tops."  
"I am Groot." agreed Groot.  
Quill laughed silently, as not to wake up the ship.  
"I just hope they won't be too unbearable."  
Groot smiled.  
"Goodnight Buddy." said Quill, before closing the hatch.

The next morning Saturn awoke to the sound of a sharp knocking on her door. There was a dry taste in her mouth, and she had to blink blur away from her eyes.  
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
Hastily, Saturn jumped out of bed, and ran over to the mirror, pulling her contacts out of her pants pocket. She unscrewed the case as the knocking came again.  
"Just a second!" she called. Franticly pulling her eye open, to place the contact in. But Gracei's voice came through the door.  
"Saturn it's just me, it's fine."   
Saturn sighed in relief.  
"Okay, come in." she said.  
The door swung open, and Gracei came inside, just as Saturn was putting the last contact in her eye. She blinked several times before she looked over to her friend.  
Her long blonde hair was tangled and messy from a long nights sleep, and her hazel eyes looked drowsy.  
"How'd you sleep?" she asked, yawning as she spoke. Saturn shrugged.  
"Well I didn't have any nightmares." she said dully.  
Gracei nodded.  
"I slept okay." she replied.  
"Why did you wake me up from a nightmare free sleep?" asked Saturn, though there was no annoyance in her voice. She always slept light, so she wouldn't have slept for another hour, even without Gracei.   
It was quite early, but sleeping was one of Saturn's least favorite things to do. She hated that it was something her body needed to live. She never knew when there was going to be another nightmare.  
"Quill wants us both on deck right now. He wants to ask us something."  
Saturn groaned.  
"I wonder what we did wrong..."  
Gracei giggled.  
"Guilty conscience much, Saturn? No, he didn't sound angry, just..... concerned or something like that."  
"Alright," said Saturn, walking for the door. Gracei followed.  
They walked down the hall silently, and crawled out of the hatch.  
They found Quill sitting near the main computer, intently examining a holograph on the screen. He turned to them as they came over.  
"Hey guys, I'm sorry to wake you this early." Saturn shook her head, dismissively. "There's just something I needed to ask you."  
Gracei frowned at his worried expression.  
"What is it?" she asked. Quill gestured to the holograph.  
"That ship," he started. "Our security camera caught readings of that ship as we were being attacked. This is the ship that attacked us. Me and Gamora have been looking at it all morning, and we can't make anything of it. It's defiantly not the Ravengers, who.... are some people that probably want to kill me right now....."  
Saturn rolled her eyes, at his sudden awkward words. She didn't want to ask what he did to piss off the Ravengers that much. She had heard he use to be one of them before he was arrested two years ago. There was probably a very interesting story that went along with his worries. Another time perhaps.  
"I just wanted to know if it looked familiar to either of you..."  
Saturn sensed Quill's careful words. He didn't want to make it look like he was blameing them for the attack, but at the same time he had to assume it could have something to do with them.  
Saturn put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, to show him she wasn't angry. He gave her an apreshative smile. He looked like he had just dodged a bullet. Saturn rolled her eyes.  
Was she really that terrifying? Cause it sure as hell couldn't be Gracei he was nervous about. She either hadn't caught on to Quill's inferred suspicions, or flat out didn't care. She was squinting hard at the holograph, as if it was an impressionist's painting that would become clear to her if she just looked at it from the right angle.  
"Nah," she finally said. "I've never even seen a ship like that in my life."  
"What about you Saturn?" asked Quill hopefully. "Got anything for me?"  
Saturn looked at the ship. She recognized it as a form of medical ship, which would explain why it didn't have weapons to shoot them with, and instead rammed into them over and over. Yet, she didn't recognize the ship in the slightest, even though.... it's image unnerved her.  
"It's some kind of medical ship." she told Quill. "Though I've never seen it before. That's all I can give you." Quill nodded eagerly.  
"I swore it was either medical or research!" he exclaimed. "Just couldn't remember at the moment."  
"That's odd." said a female voice. All three of them jumped, and turned around to see Gamora lurking in the shadow of a corner. "Why would a medical ship attack us?"  
"Please don't do that again." said Gracei, clutching her chest.  
Gamora flashed her a mischievous grin, before walking over to meet them.  
"No identification on the hull. This isn't a Nova Core instated medical ship. There are no markings anywhere to identify it... Saturn are you sure that's all you can tell us, it's not from a certain planet or anything?"  
Saturn shook her head.  
"No, the only reason I can tell it's a medical ship is because of the shape. Other than that I have no clue. I'm sorry guys."  
"No," said Quill quickly. "Don't be sorry, this is good. If anything we have a clue, and we know the ship to watch out for."   
Gamora nodded.  
"And we know it's not the Ravengers at least." she added.  
"Thank God." finished Quill, with a smile. "Now could you three go wake up the others so I can tell everyone something?"  
The three women nodded, and walked back down to the lower level. Saturn glanced stiffly at the closed door that she knew to be neither Drax nor Groot's room.  
"Who's gonna wake up the furball?" she asked dully. Gracei shuttered.   
"No. I'm honestly scared to go in there. Saturn you do it."  
Saturn was about to protest when Gamora did it for her, stepping in front of the door.  
"You might as well put them in a cage together, and take bets on who'll come out!" she snapped at Gracei, then shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Peter and Drax would do that though, and I don't want to give them any ideas! I'll wake him up. I like both his, and Saturn's head right where they are!"  
"Thank you, Gamora!" said Saturn grinning. "No one's ever told me that before, it means a lot to me."  
Gamora rolled her eyes, good naturedly, before slipping through the door. Saturn walked to the end of the hall where Groot's room was, and opened the door slowly.  
Groot was standing up, in the middle of the room, his feet had grown roots that dug into the metal floor, his long arms above his head extended into large branches. His eyes were closed in peaceful sleep.   
Saturn smiled.   
She almost didn't want to wake him, he looked completely at peace.  
She reached out a hand, and gently shook one of his branches.  
"Groot." she said softly.   
Groot stirred slightly, moving his trunk like body.   
"Hey Groot, Buddy?"   
Groot's eyes fluttered open. Saturn smiled.  
"Morning Groot. I'm sorry to wake you but Quill wants everyone on deck. He need to tell us something important."   
Groot nodded, and followed Saturn out of the room. The two of them saw the others coming out of their rooms, bleary eyed, and foul, but at least compliant.  
They all made their way to the upper level, where Quill was waiting for them, smiling wide.  
"Hey guys," he started brightly.  
Rocket moaned. Saturn saw his eyes weren't even all the way open, and he was having trouble keeping his head up. He looked as though he'd like to tell Quill off, but he only had the strength to mutter one pitiful,  
"Why?"  
"I'm glad you asked Rocket." said Quill, as cheerily as the circumstances allowed. "You guys haven't been informed, but we've captured a reading of the ship that attacked us."  
Even Rocket perked up for that, now listening intently.  
"The ship was nothing we recognized, but our new friend Saturn IDed it as a medical ship. That's all we know right now, but it's better than nothing."  
Everyone stayed silent, to tired to protest or agree.  
"But that's not actually what I need to tell you guys." Quill continued. "Me and Gamora have been talking, and back on that cave planet that ship was able to find us even with our signal turned off. I don't know what they're using for a tracking device, but we think we'd be much easier to spot on an isolated planet than on a populated one, where they might have to sort through thousands of signals to even find us. Also our provisions are low as it is. So I wanted you guys votes, since this is a democracy no matter how tired you are."  
There was a low growl in Drax's throat, Rocket fixed Quill with the most weak and depleted death glare Saturn had ever seen.  
"So I move we head back to Xandar. Just for a little while. It'll be fun!"  
"I am Groot." agreed Groot.   
Drax nodded silently.  
"Whatever." moaned Rocket. "Is this all you woke us up for?" he asked.  
Without answering Quill walked over to the controls, and power on the ship.  
"Ship on," he said. He ran over to a small spot on the wall and pressed a button, sound came blaring through the ship. Saturn jumped back in alarm. "Music playing," he continued, doing a little twirl back to his seat. "Alright guys, buckle up."  
Saturn walked over to a seat, and buckled herself in, watching Gracei to the same to her side. Saturn gave her a weak smile, before she heard the click of the seat belt on the other side of her, and turned to see Rocket, struggling to buckle himself in. He glanced at her indifferently, before turning back to his seat belt. Saturn starred at him. Finally he looked up again.  
"What?" he asked, with an edge to his voice.  
"No insults this morning?" asked Saturn coldly.  
"You're an arrogant broad." muttered Rocket, leaning back in his seat. "Happy?"  
Saturn rolled her eyes, facing herself forward. Rocket continued.  
"I'm too tired for this shit right now. Give me an hour, and I'll tear you apart if Quill lets me."  
But even as he was saying this, his words were growing faint, and with a weak yawn Saturn saw he had drifted back to sleep. His head sagged in his upright position. Saturn could help but crack a small smile.  
"Saturn and Gracei?" Saturn turned and saw Gamora turning back in her seat to talk to Gracei and her. "I know that you've lost everything you own in the past day, and that must be difficult for practical reasons as well as emotional. So when we get to Xandar, I'd like to help you by new clothes and things." she sounded awkward, as if she wasn't sure how to speak to them about mundane things like clothes, but Gracei's face lit up.  
"You wanna take us shopping?" she asked excitedly.  
Gamora looked at the ground nervously.  
"Yes, well... I don't know how to shop really. Pick out clothes I mean."  
"Me neither." said Saturn smiling. "Clothes are Gracei's thing. But a new toothbrush would be nice."  
Gracei rolled her eyes at the pair of them.  
"No! No! We are going on a shopping spree, a REAL shopping spree! I'm going to teach you, Gamora, how to shop. Saturn is a lost cause, and she knows it." she added.  
"Preach." said Saturn, glancing forward as they started to take off.  
"Don't worry about it Gamora, we'll have a lot of fun." Gamora gave a small smile.  
"Thank you, Gracei." she said.  
The two of them continued to talk about the sort of girly things that Saturn wasn't even sure how to approach. Make up, hair, and clothes. Things Saturn had never given second thought to in her whole life.   
Saturn was glad that Gracei finally had someone to talk to who was at least receptive to that kind of thing, but she had other thoughts on her mind.  
The image of that ship was swimming in her head. Why would a medical ship try and attack them? Why indeed.  
But, a small voice in her head said. Could it possibly-  
No! She scolded herself, as she pushed all thoughts, all images of that time away. She had become adept at doing this over the years. She'd learned the only way to keep the memoires out was to shut them down before they even started. If you didn't do it right away they could worm their way in....  
There was no possible way that what happened to them had anything to do with any of that. No way.  
For the next hour Saturn kept repeating those few words to herself.  
No way.  
No way.  
No way.  
She sighed resting her head against her seat. She only hoped they were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seemed slow or unnecessary! I'm not sure about it. Nothing much else to say.... accept, I stayed true to my word though! It's Monday, and the new chapter is out! So if anything focus on that positive! I hope you guys like this chapter alright, anyway. I'll give a cookie to anyone who gets the movie reference near the end! Hint: It's during Saturn and Rocket conversation!!  
> I'm still overwhelmed by the response to my fic, I know it's not actually a lot, but I was pretty sure no one was going to read this, so I'd just like to say another thank you to all of you.  
> Next time we'll get to see Gamora, Saturn, and Gracei go shopping! So you have that piece of fluff to look forward to...  
> Have a great day guys! Much love! <3


	6. Crystal Shopping

The image of that ship was swimming in her head. Why would a medical ship try and attack them? Why indeed.  
But, a small voice in her head said. Could it possibly-  
No! She scolded herself, as she pushed all thoughts, all images of that time away. She had become adept at doing this over the years. She'd learned the only way to keep the memoires out was to shut them down before they even started. If you didn't do it right away they could worm their way in....  
There was no possible way that what happened to them had anything to do with any of that. No way.  
For the next hour Saturn kept repeating those few words to herself.  
No way.  
No way.  
No way.  
She sighed resting her head against her seat. She only hoped they were true.

*****

"Oh Gamora!" Gracei swooned as Gamora turn slowly in front of them in a short black dress. "That looks gorgeous on you!"  
They had landed on a smaller city in Xandar, as not to draw attention to themselves. Gracei had killed all hope of that, however, when she dragged Gamora and Saturn to every damn store she could find. Being excitedly loud and boisterous everywhere they went.  
Gamora seemed nervous, but exited, to be with them, and she was tolerating Gracei much better than Saturn, who just wanted this adventure to end.  
Gracei had been spending most of the afternoon doting on Gamora, and helping her pick out clothes, and shoes, and accessories. They were both now carrying bags of new clothes.  
Satrun had only found a few shirts that had a nice soft fabric that she liked, and a few pairs of plain pants, but that was all she had purchased besides a toothbrush, and some pajamas. She felt she had done rather well, getting all the things she needed, though she knew Gracei would disagree.  
Saturn was glad most of Gracei's attention was focused on Gamora, so she had for the most part left Saturn alone, but she knew she wouldn't get out of this shopping trip without having to endure some of Gracei's craziness.  
Gracei was now running around, trying to find the perfect pair of shoes to match Gamora's dress. She found some she liked, and came bounding back to Gamora with the shoes in hand.  
"Try these!" she exclaimed. She admired the shoes on Gamora, before nodding curtly. "Yes, that outfit is a keeper!"  
Gamora nodded, smiling, and going back into the fitting room to change.  
Saturn could tell she was having fun, and it made her happy. She had only known Gamora for two days but she could sense the sweetness in her under her hard exterior, which wasn't so bad to begin with.  
Her and Groot were people that Saturn had almost immediately started to like, after the shots were fired and the yelling was done. She knew they were kind and good just from the way the were to her and others, just as she could tell Rocket was a miserable prick for the same reason.  
After Gamora came out of the changing room, Gracei ran up to her, excitement still on her face.  
"Where do you wanna go now?" she asked. Gamora shrugged grinning.  
"I feel like we've been to every store in the city. I think we could do for some rest."  
Saturn perked up, waiting for Gracei's reply. She might actually get out of this pain free, she thought. But suddenly Gracei turned to her, with a thoughtful look on her face.  
Oh well, it was nice to dream.  
"Actually, I think there's one more thing we need to do before we go back." she said slowly.  
She walked over to Saturn sitting in the chair, and grabbed her hand. Saturn sighed, resigning herself to her fate.  
"Come on Saturn, we're gonna pick you out some clothes."  
"But I already bought clothes." she protested futilely. Gracei rolled her eyes.  
"You bought some black t-shirts and a few pairs of ugly pants. Dammit Saturn, I want to dress you in real clothes!"  
She dragged Saturn over to the racks, starting to pick things out and hand them to her, as she went.  
"Just no dresses." Saturn said finally.  
She honestly didn't know why Gracei bothered with her. Saturn had never dressed to look attractive in anyway, and probably never would. She dressed for practicality, and that was all.  
The few things she would wear Gracei deemed fashionable, such as the more functional cotton and leather jumpsuits many women of her trade favored, always looked and felt awkward on Saturn. Too tight in someplaces, and took loose in others. Things like that looked much better on Gracei than they did on her.  
Gracei had a slender frame with her curves in all the right places, and her breasts just big enough to fill out the unforgiving tops those jumpsuits seemed to always have  
Saturn, however, had curves that were modest at best, and a wirery frame that, despite Saturn's active life and physical strength, showed no form of tone or muscle mass, and a chest that barely had any breasts to show.  
She had never particularly minded the way she looked, but she had never liked it either. Saturn looked almost exactly as she remembered her mother looking, down to the curve of her face. Saturn's skin was perhaps a few shades darker, due to her fathers roots in a place on Terra called India. But other than this, she was the mirror image of her mother, and it hurt sometimes to look at herself.  
Both Gracei and Gamora were beautiful, of course clothes looked nice on them, but Saturn? She knew there was no beauty in her, and she didn't really mind, she just didn't like to have to stare into a mirror and be reminded of this. Reminded of her mother....  
Gracei ushered her into the fitting room with a mountain of clothes in her arms. Gracei shut the door firmly behind her, and Saturn could hear her voice from the other side .  
"And I want to see all of them! Don't just pretend to try them on this time!"  
Saturn sighed and looked to the pile of hangers.  
One by one she tried the clothes on, pairing the shirts with the pants Gracei intended, and the shoes the same way.  
There were somethings she hated, and Gracei could always tell. She didn't push her about it, which Saturn appreciated. But there were things that Saturn liked well enough, and Gracei was ecstatic whenever Saturn gave an approving nod to what she saw in the many mirrors.  
So far she had picked several button up blouses that were attractive yet still let her move her arms, plenty on pants that were more to Gracei's likeing, and two jumpsuits that didn't look half bad on her, one black and the other deep purple. Most of the shoes Gracei had picked out were very practical, but Saturn only chose two pairs.  
Just when Saturn was done with the clothes, Gracei came racing back with on solitary item in her hand.  
"One dress." she pleaded, thrusting the thing at Saturn. "And then we can be done."  
Saturn rolled her eyes, but went back into the fitting room, and pulled the dress over her head. As she did, she realized her mother's necklace, the necklace she wore everyday, was sticking out over the dress, and she shoved it inside the garment hastily. She starred at herself in the mirror.  
The dress was solid black, and came down to her thighs. It had trails of shimming purple, like pillars of smoke climbing up the length of it, and angled up to a halter style top, with a silk ribbon that fell down Saturn's back. Surprisingly it covered all which she did not want to be seen, carefully with the straps in the front, and ribbon in the back. Gracei knew her body well.... She knew where all the enhancements were.  
The halter style didn't do much for her flat chest, but she was sure this wasn't Gracei's intent. The garment didn't seek to correct her flaws, more.... celebrate them, and indeed it showed them in the best light because Saturn felt more beautiful than she ever had.  
Reluctantly, she peaked her head out of the door. Gracei was standing there smiling expectantly. Saturn stepped out of the room, and tried not to gaze into the angled mirrors surrounding her. Both Gracei and Gamora's faces lit up.  
"Oh Saturn!" was all Gracei could say breathlessly, as she gazed at her figure.  
"Saturn, you look beautiful." said Gamora smiling.  
Saturn did her best to not roll her eyes at the pair of them. She was a skilled professional, and honestly she looked okay at best in the dress.  
"Can I go change now?" she asked hopefully. Gracei seemed to be satisfied now, but she shook her head.  
"Nah, I already bought that dress. We're going out to dinner now, and that's what you're going to wear."  
And uncontrollable wave of both annoyance and sheer panic hot Saturn all at once.  
"What? Gracei no. I'm not wearing this dress-"  
But Gracei had wrapped her arm around her, and was guiding her away from the safety of the changing room.  
"Come on, let's go pay for your other stuff. The we'll go out to eat."  
Saturn growled, half out of anger and half out of fear of going anywhere in a dress, let alone one that exposed her bare skin, including her legs, which she had never once shaved in her life. But she knew Gracei didn't care about that. Gracei payed no regard to how uncomfortable she was.  
Gamora looked over at Saturn with an apologetic smile, but Saturn could tell she was on Gracei's side. If not she wouldn't have looked so amused. Saturn felt a little of her affection for Gamora threatening to leave her.  
Saturn and Gamora payed for their clothes, Saturn still feeling as though she wanted to vomit. Gracei then dragged them to a tiny café a little ways down the road, and they had a nice time eating and sharing each others company.  
After dinner, they started heading back to the ship, Saturn in a much better mood, and the three of them all much closer than when this day began.  
Saturn decided to forgive Gamora for not stopping Gracei, as she handed her an extra cookie she had stuffed in her pocket at the café. She also decided Gracei's crazy whims weren't so bad, at least she had someone who cared about her, even if she did make her try on a ridiculous amount of clothes. Saturn knew she would feel much different about Gracei come their next shopping spree, but for now all was right with the world. That is until they got back to the ship.  
They climbed through the door one by one, Gracei going first and announcing their arrival as her head poked into the ship.  
"Hey guys, we're back!"  
Quill was the first to greet them as they came into he ship. He had a slightly irritated look on his face as he walked up to them.  
"You guys have been gone all day! Where were you?"  
Gracei rolled her eyes.  
"We we're shopping." she said.  
"And that took you guys all day? How much did you buy?" But then he looked over at the several bloated bags they had placed on the floor, and realization came into his face.  
Quill sighed.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge today. Just call next time, okay?" he was walking away from them and to the back of the ship. Gracei giggled.  
"He expected us to call him!" she said, as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Gamora gave a smile, before picking up the bulk of her bags, and walking over to join Quill. Gracei turned to Saturn. "Let's go to your room and look at the stuff we bought!"  
"And get me out of this dress." agreed Saturn. Gracei rolled her eyes.  
"What do you have against looking nice, honestly Saturn." But she didn't complain more than that.  
The two had just picked up as many bags as they could, and were heading for the stairs when Rocket and Groot met them at the top of the ladder. Rocket scowled when he saw them  
"Where were you all day? Quill's been having a heart attack, and taking it out on us!"  
"Yeah, we're sorry about that." said Saturn, feeling surprisingly calm. "Gamora and me didn't know how many stores Gracei was going to drag us to." She felt too tired to start an argument, but could feel one growing anyhow.  
Rocket opened his mouth to shoot something back, before he actually looked at Saturn, and his words stopped in his throat.  
"What are you wearing?" he asked slowly.  
"A dress." Saturn said flatly. Rocket starred. "I bought it while we were out shopping."  
"You actually went shopping?" asked Rocket in disbelief.  
Saturn rolled her eyes  
"Well what the hell did you think I was doing when I was out with them?" Saturn asked angrily.  
Rocket's mouth was hanging open, as if the though of Saturn being an actual human being was too much for him to handle. Then he caught sight of somthing on Saturn's chest, and squinted his eyes at it.  
"Did you buy that too?" he asked.  
Saturn glanced down, and saw her mother's necklace dangling free on her chest. Her stomach dropped. Hastily, she shoved the gem down her shirt.  
"That's just something I wear." she said hastily.  
Rocket looked at her, slowly processing what he had seen.  
"That was Kreein amethyst." he said slowly. Saturn scoffed, unconvincingly. Her heart was beating way too fast, sweat was starting to form on her brow.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"That's one of the rarest gems in the galaxy." Rocket said slowly  
"Dammit Rocket, you're not making any sense! I've had that necklace since I was little, my mother gave it to me!" Saturn pleaded. Rocket looked unconvinced.  
Saturn growled.  
"You know what, I don't have to explain this to you, come on Gracei!"  
Saturn took Gracei's hand and walked angrily past Rocket to the stairs. Rocket starred after them, in disbelief.  
"Dammit Gracei!" growled Saturn, as they started down the hall. "Why didn't you tell me my necklace was hanging out! That's exactly why I never never never keep it outside my clothes! As if that little bastard didn't think we were suspicious enough!"  
Gracei rolled her eyes at Saturn's frantic concern.  
"Relax, he probably just thinks you stole it! We're all criminal's here. I don't think there's one of us who hasn't been arrested sometime or other."  
"That's not the point." said Saturn slowly. "That's a really personal thing, Gracei! I don't want him, of all people, knowing I wear that around my neck everyday!"  
"It still hurts you to look at it, doesn't it?" said Gracei. Saturn paused.  
They had reached her room, and she now lingered in the doorway, her head hanging slightly.  
"Yeah." she said.  
"Then why do you still wear it everyday?" asked Gracei. "Why don't you buy it a nice box, and lock it up forever! You never have to look at it again, but it can still be with you!"  
"Because Gracei!" snapped Saturn. "It's important to me, it was my mother's.... it's all I have of her."  
"All the more reason to lock it away, I say." said Gracei bitterly. Saturn shook her head softly. She walked over to the bed, and plopped her bags down.  
"Let's look at some of these clothes." she said, closing the door on the conversation. "I didn't even get to see you in some of yours, I was too busy being tacky, or whatever."  
Gracei laughed.  
"I thought you wanted to take off your dress." she said.  
Saturn looked down at her chest, feeling the weight of the crystal that lie there.  
"I'm good."

Rocket starred in awe, his mouth hanging open just slightly. He glanced from the door to Groot several times.  
"Groot that was Kreein amethyst." he said finally, his tone a little shaky. "Where in the hell did she get it?" he whispered, mostly to himself.  
His annoyance with Saturn was gone, for the moment, replaced with burning curiosity, that would not be satisfied until he could find more about that piece of jewelry.  
"How does a treasure hunter, or even an extremely skilled thief, get their hands on something that rare? This is what I'm talking about Groot! I knew that those two could not be trusted!"  
Groot shrugged, waving off Rocket's concern.  
"I am Groot." he said. Rocket sighed.  
"Whatever, be that way, I'm gonna take it up will Quill." Groot nodded, then smiled.  
"I am Groot?" he asked.  
"No, I did not think she looked pretty in her dress! What the hell is wrong with you? If anything it made her look more flat chested."  
The thought of Saturn in her dress popped into his mind for a split second, but he pushed it away forcefully. Dammit Groot. He thought.  
"Well I'm gonna go tell Quill about it. If you don't agree you don't have to come."  
"What did you wanna tell me?" Quill was stepping into the room, giving Rocket a curious look.  
Rocket crossed his arms in a self satisfied way.  
"Well I just happened to see that woman, you were so quick to let on our ship, has a Kreein friken' amethyst." Quill looked a little taken a back.  
"A Kreein amethyst? Oh damn that is cool. Why'd she show it to you?" he asked.  
Rocket frowned  
"Well.... I don't think she meant to... Wait, you're not at all concerned?"  
Quill rolled his eyes.  
"Rocket, two years ago we harnessed the power of an infinity stone! A cute little gem isn't going to faze me. Maybe it's a family heirloom, or something."  
Rocket growled, putting his handing to his face.  
"Why don't any of you see that those two have no business being on this ship!" he yelled, glaring at Quill.  
"Rocket, I think the reason you keeping saying that is because you don't get along with Saturn."  
"I am Groot." said Groot flatly. Quill looked to him, working out his words in his head.  
"I know that's an understatement, I was trying to put it nicely. Anyway, you can't keep trying to kick them out just because you two have some issues! Saturn and Gracei need someplace to stay, I figured since we had to abandon their ship we could help them out a little bit."  
Rocket groaned in frustration, and without another word went to the stairs. As he came downstairs, he could hear the voices of the two girls coming from down the hall. Gracei was talking animatedly about something, Rocket wasn't sure, the words were muffled. He only heard Saturn speak a few words in between.  
He closed the door to his room, and turned out the light, letting the blackness wash over him, and calm some of his anger. He hopped up into bed, and lie down, listening to her voice, as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here is that fluff I promised!  
> I'm sorry if these chapters feel like they're pandering, I promise things are going to get rolling soon, this is just set up for that! Chapter 6 is the last chapter before things start getting a little more real (I'll leave it at that).  
> Now there's a part at the end that I would like to address. When Peter and Rocket were talking, Peter responds to Groot like he understands him, something I wasn't even aware of writing until my brother pointed it out to me. But I was thinking: what if Rocket was somehow teaching the rest of the team Groot's.... language, so they can talk to him? Just a cute little addition to the fic, and I promise it will come up again.  
> Thank you all for bearing with me through some of the dryness, fluff, and the annoying grammar/spelling errors. I triple check, I swear!  
> If it's not to much to ask keep those comments rolling in! I love all of you who have taken the time to write a comment, or leave kudos to show your support. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Yet, I ramble too much.....  
> Enjoy this chapter, and love to you all.


	7. Nightmares

Rocket groaned in frustration, and without another word went to the stairs. As he came downstairs, he could hear the voices of the two girls coming from down the hall. Gracei was talking animatedly about something, Rocket wasn't sure, the words were muffled. He only heard Saturn speak a few words in between.  
He closed the door to his room, and turned out the light, letting the blackness wash over him, and calm some of his anger. He hopped up into bed, and lie down, listening to her voice, as he closed his eyes.

*****

Saturn woke up groggy and confused. There was a bright light aggressively shining in her eyes, and she futilely tried to blink it out away. Her arms and legs were forcefully spread apart, and she found they were tied down. The table beneath her bare back was hard and cold, and when she tried to look up she found that even her head was strapped down. She opened her mouth to cry out, but found her throat so dry she could barely make a noise.  
"I thought we were just doing blood work tonight."  
There were voices next to her.  
"That's probably all her body can handle right now anyway."  
Their tones were casual, almost bored, like they weren't concerned with what was happening to her, they just didn't want to be here anymore.  
"No." said a third voice. "The sooner we finish these procedures the better. We can get much done tonight."  
There were footsteps, and suddenly a figure was looming over her examining her face. It was a man with a bright white lab coat, his small icy blue eyes that were fixed on hers.  
"She's conscious." the man said. "It's a perfect time to start the eye replaceal. She needs to be conscious for the right amount of blood to be flowing through her retina. Otherwise, the fusion would fail."  
He was shining even more light into her eyes with a small flash light. He took her eye lid and pulled it back painfully.  
"Yes, yes. Her pupils are very open, I can get a clear shot without damaging the nerves in the socket. Give me my tools."  
The man let go of Saturn's eye, and turned away. Saturn could hear the sound of wheels being rolled across the floor.  
"Do you really think that's wise?" asked one of the other voices. "We've haven't done her x-rays yet. We haven't even given any anesthetic."  
The man waved him off dismissively.  
"Anesthetic." he mused. "This is no time to start being sympathetic."  
"You don't understand!" the other voice protested. "With too much pain she could lose consciousness!"  
"If she does," said the man, turned back to her. "She's not the one we need for these procedures."  
He had a strange device in his hand that he attached to Saturn's head, and used to pinch her lids open on both her eyes so she could not close them no matter how hard she tried. It hurt more the harder she did it, and she cried out in pain.  
The man was turning back to her again. With horror Saturn saw he was holding a very large needle.  
"Alright." said the man. "Monitor her heart rate, if she starts to go under shock her."  
Saturn was screaming now, throwing her arms and legs against her restraints. The one around her head was tied so tightly her head was held perfectly in place, probably for what was about to happen now.  
There were desperate tears streaming down her cheeks as the man surveyed her.  
"Those will only make for easier incision." he told her, but she could not hear. There was blood and adrenaline rushing through her veins, pumping in her ears.  
"No!" she screamed. "Please! No! Mommy!" she called out finally.  
The needle was now looming an inch over her right eye. Saturn could barely see it's silver shape through the blur of tears.  
"First incision now." the man said calming, pressing the needle to her eye.  
"No!"  
Saturn shot up in bed, her eyes wide open, just like they had been forced to be. She looked around the darkness of her room, realizing where she was, and breathed a shaky sigh.  
She stayed sitting, and brought her legs to her body, trying to focus on taking deep breaths.  
It had been a few months since she had had a nightmare that bad, she was sure she had cried out. She hoped she hadn't woken anyone up, she guessed she'd find out in a few minutes.  
Saturn's chest was still pounding, as she lie down on her side, her legs still pressed to her body. Her sheets were drenched in sweat. She doubted there was much hope of her sleeping again that night, but she laid there all the same.  
She was only there for a minute or two before she heard frantic footsteps coming down the hallway, and her light was flipped on.  
"Saturn, are you alright? I heard a scream, and-" Gamora shouts stopped as she saw Saturn lying in her bed.  
Saturn sat up, smiling apologetically.  
"Sorry Gamora, I'm fine, really, it was just.... a nightmare."  
But now Saturn could see Gracei behind Gamora. She pushed passed her , and ran into the room.  
"Saturn are you okay?" she asked gently.  
"She just had a nightmare." offered Gamora reassuringly.  
Gracei nodded.  
"I know. How are you doing?" she asked, kneeling in front of Saturn.  
"I'm fine." Saturn repeated, but Gracei was pulling her into a tight hug. Saturn groaned.  
"Stop! Gracei!'  
"She's fine, Gamora. This happens sometimes, she gets really bad night terrors. There's nothing we can do, but I'm going to stay with her for a while." Gamora nodded slowly.  
"Al- Alright." Her green face was still a little pale. She was definitely shaken. Saturn felt guilty for scaring her so badly. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to me to stay?"  
"Go back to bed." reassured Gracei.  
Saturn nodded vaguely. She felt exhausted. She would have liked nothing better than to hide under her covers and go back to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to.  
Gamora nodded finally.  
"Okay, good night you two, and if there's anything you need just come get me." Gracei nodded, and Gamora turned to leave, coming face to face with Rocket and Groot. Saturn could see the raccoon's half obstructed face through the door, and tried not to groan.  
"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.  
"It's fine Rocket, Saturn just had a nightmare." Gamora said.  
"What? You're saying she woke us up for nothing? Does she know some of us like to sleep on this ship?"  
Rocket leaned passed Gamora to glare at Saturn, still sitting in her bed. He looked livid, but Saturn could see he held his blaster tight in his hands.  
Saturn glanced up at Groot, who was looking at her worriedly. She gave him a reassuring smile, and saw him smile back.  
Gamora sighed.  
"Go back to bed, Rocket."  
But Rocket was now squinting hard at Saturn, as if not sure what he was seeing.  
Saturn glared at him.  
"What is it?" she asked. Rocket didn't answer, but continued to stare at Saturn.  
"Rocket!" snapped Gamora, sounding surprisingly short. "Leave Saturn alone, she's had a rough night! Go to bed!" she sounded frightfully like a mother, and Rocket responded to her tone almost immediately.  
"Okay! Sorry, I was just.... It doesn't matter." he said finally, but he gave Saturn one last suspicious glance before turning back for his room.  
Groot gave Saturn and Gracei a wave goodnight before following him.  
Gamora then left for her room, and Saturn urged Gracei after her.  
"I'm fine Gracei, really." she said.  
"Come on, Saturn." said Gracei. "You're never fine after this, let me stay with you!" Saturn shook her head firmly.  
"You still have a chance at sleep tonight, I don't want to take that away from you. Go." she insisted.  
Truth be told Saturn wanted some alone time. Nothing Gracei could do would make the images go away.  
Gracei nodded.  
"Okay, I just wish I could help in some way. You know that."  
Saturn nodded.  
"I don't think it can be helped." she said softly. "Go to bed Gracei, I'll see you in the morning."  
Gracei nodded, giving Saturn's hand a squeeze before standing.  
"Goodnight Saturn." she said.  
Saturn smiled.  
"Goodnight Gracei."  
Saturn watched Gracei walk out of her room, leaving the light on. She waited until she heard the door to Gamora's room close before she got up. She knew she would never get back to sleep, so she might as well go to the main deck and wait a few hours to watch the sun rise.  
She went to her drawer and took out her contacts. She popped them in quickly, just in case, and opened her door quietly, walking down the hall to the stairs.  
Saturn opened the door, and poked her head out to see Quill sitting up at the computer. He turned to look at her as the door opened. She smiled.  
"Hey." she said.  
"Hey." he replied, going back to the computer.  
Saturn walked over, and sat in the chair next to his, looking at what was on the screen. It was the image of the ship that had attacked them a few days earlier. She looked to him.  
"So why are you up?" she asked. Quill shrugged.  
"Couldn't sleep. Same as you from what I heard down there."  
"You heard that?" asked Saturn, blushing slightly. She hadn't known they'd been being so loud.  
"Don't be embarrassed." said Quill kindly. "We've all had nightmares."  
Saturn nodded. Quill continued.  
"We all have things in our past we'd like to forget, but can never seem to."  
Saturn looked down guiltily, feeling as if she had done something wrong. His word made her think of what she was hiding from him.... and everyone else.  
"Well yeah, I guess." she said quietly.  
He sighed.  
"You don't have to tell me Saturn, I'm not going to try and make you." said Quill softly. Saturn was taken aback by his directness, but his gaze was an understanding one. "Unlike Rocket's been doing." he added.  
"Thanks." Saturn said smiling slightly. "Because that's annoying as hell, if you didn't know."  
"Believe me," said Quill flatly. "I know."  
Saturn rose her eyebrows. Quill smiled, and continued.  
"You think you're the first one he's set his teeth on like this? I don't think theres a person on this ship who hasn't suffered some of his... whatever it is he does" Saturn looked unconvinced.  
"Well from the way Gamora talks about it I get the impression I'm a special case." Quill shrugged.  
"Well," he said guiltily. "Maybe he's never been this much of a dick, but it's come pretty damn close. He.... It's hard for him to trust people, to let them in." Quill stopped suddenly, as if he'd reveled something he wasn't supposed to.  
"Or maybe he's just a little prick." she reasoned sourly. She had no desire to hear any defense Quill could give Rocket. In her mind he was what he was.  
Quill laughed at her remark.  
"Well you're not wrong." he said finally.  
Saturn smiled, as his chuckling continued. Finally she looked up to the screen she'd almost forgotten.  
"So what are you doing?' she asked. Quill looked back at the screen.  
"I'm just studying the mystery ship best I can. I still don't understand why a medical ship would want to attack us." he trailed off, and there was a thoughtful pause, both him and Saturn left to their own ponderings.  
"You're guess is as good as anyone's." Saturn mused. She starred at the ship. She swore it looked just the slightest bit familiar, as if from a distant dream. "I wonder who the hell they are." muttered Saturn distantly.  
"Hopefully we'll never have to find out." replied Quill.  
Saturn didn't respond, though she agreed with his words.  
"Those bastards messed up the Milano pretty badly. It's going to take a while to fix all the damaged they did to the engine, and the wings.... and the general computer system, and plus they did a real number on the paint job."  
Saturn smiled.  
Quill and her sat there silently for a while after that, watching the sun rise out of the window.  
What they didn't know was that there was someone who was watching them from the door below. Eyes peering out of a small crack in the hatch. Eyes that were sure they had seen something that they definitely shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* The chapter out three days early, what the hell?  
> Well the bad news is Teen Wolf Mondays are done, so no more regular Monday updates. But the good news is now I'll update whenever the hell I want.  
> I promise this is the last slowish chapter! I really do! Things are going to get rolling next time, but the stuff in this chapter and the last were needed before anything else could happen.  
> That being said, I'm curios to know if you guys picked up some of the subtle stuff in this chapter. (Still mostly Rocket stuff) Leave me a comment with what you made of it.  
> Still loving everyone who is reading. It makes me so happy when I'm with my friends and I'm like "I'm just responding to the numerous comments on my fic.... No big deal..." XD  
> Love you all! <3


	8. Don't!

Quill and her sat there silently for a while after that, watching the sun rise out of the window.  
What they didn't know was that there was someone who was watching them from the door below. Eyes peering out of a small crack in the hatch. Eyes that were sure they had seen something that they definitely shouldn't have.

****

For a few weeks after that things functioned normally, for the most part, around the Milano.  
Saturn and Gracei continued to get to know the team better, and Quill continued to ponder over the mysterious ship that had attacked them, and scratched his precious paint job. More often than not he would have the help of Gamora or Saturn or both depending on the day, but as hard as they tried they could not find any meaning in the ship.  
Saturn continued to have nightmares, occasionally, and the rest of the team stopped being shocked when it happened. Gracei would still usually come to be with Saturn for a little while afterward.  
Gracei was having an easier time than Saturn of bonding with the others, and had not only started to become close with Gamora, but Quill as well. She would spend nights attempting to help him with the extensive repairs to the ship. Saturn could tell they were becoming friends, for she now called him Peter.   
Saturn was happy Gracei was becoming closer with the others. It gave her great happiness whenever she saw her and Gamora, or her and Quill together.  
Saturn wasn't doing as well as Gracei, but steadily she was learning to let her guard down around the team. Well.... most of them.  
Rocket would give Saturn a growl or a mistrustful gaze if he walked passed her, but nothing more severe than that. It seemed neither of them wanted to start another confrontation, but their anger was boiling just below the surface, and the others could tell.  
Saturn knew there was something else Rocket was thinking of. She didn't know what he had seen but she knew he thought it was important at least.  
She wasn't really sure what Rocket thought he could gain with his suspicions. What he hoped to find. Saturn thought he might be planning something, but whatever it was, it was probably useless, and would be shot down by Quill, who Saturn was sure was defending her in her absence. Regardless, she didn't feel it necessary to waste energy worrying about Rocket, sense he wasn't doing anything too crazy.  
That is until one night when Saturn had been up helping Quill and Gracei fix the computer. It had over heated terribly from over use, and Quill and Gracei were having a hard time figuring out where to start. Gamora had urged them to just ask Rocket for help, but Quill refused claiming he didn't need any help fixing his own ship. Saturn wasn't so sure about that.  
Anyhow she was nothing like Gracei nor Rocket, thank god. She wasn't in anyway tech savvy, so she didn't offer much help. Finally she gave up, and decided to leave the nightmare to the two others, and only said a silent prayer for them before bidding them goodnight.  
Quill waved her off absently, still trying to find a way to get into the computer, while Gracei fiddled with the screwdriver.  
Saturn went down the stairs, and walked down the hall as quietly as she could, so not to wake anyone up. She had seen what Drax was like when he was denied sleep and it wasn't pretty.  
She opened the door to her room, and stepped inside. She thought she might stay up for a little longer before she went sleep, maybe to try and will the nightmares away. But the light was already on.   
Saturn glanced into the room with confusion, Rocket was standing on her bed. The only few things Saturn owned were strewn across the floor around him. He was peering into the open drawer of her bedside table, when he jumped back at the sight of her.  
Saturn swallowed down her shock and confusion.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she demanded.  
Rocket had backed up against the wall, starring at her with unblinking eyes, he looked rather terrified. Saturn could see he held her contact case on of his hands, while her mother's necklace dangled from the other.  
A white hot anger was burning in Saturn's chest, as she fixed him with a glare.  
"I.... well I was....." he stumbled over his words, avoiding her eyes. "I was spying on you." Rocket admitted finally.  
"What?" spat Saturn.  
Rocket sighed.  
"I knew there was something up with you, but no one would believe me, so I decided to take it into my own hands. I didn't think you would go to bed for at least another hour..." his tone was only slightly guilty, more matter of fact. He held up the contact case to her. "So what's this?"  
Saturn close her eyes, trying to contain the explosion that was threatening to boil up inside her. She took a deep breath.  
"Get out." she said quietly.  
Rocket could sense her dangerous tone, but pressed on fearlessly.  
"You seriously think you can get out of this now?" he asked. He hopped off the bed and walked over to her. "I know what I saw that night. You've been keeping something from us."  
Suddenly, Rocket was flung up against the wall. He crashed to the ground, a sharp pain in his stomach where Saturn had kicked him.  
"Get the hell out of my room!" screamed Saturn. There was a terrifying fire in her eyes, and Rocket jumped to his feet.  
"Tell me what's going on, Saturn!" he demanded, glaring at her.  
Saturn walked to her bed, and reached under it to get her blaster.  
"Rocket!" she growled. "I swear-"  
"You wouldn't-" snarled Rocket.  
"Don't think I wouldn't!" snapped Saturn. "Now get the hell out, and if I ever catch you in here again you won't get off as easy."  
Rocket backed up to the door, his eyes never leaving Saturn's. With one last hate filled look, he walked out. Saturn stormed over, and slammed the door behind him.  
Groot was standing outside the door as Rocket came out, woken up by the yelling. He gave Rocket a skeptical look.  
"I am Groot." he said.  
Rocket glared at him.  
"Shut up." he said.  
Saturn threw her blaster to the ground, and collapsed on her bed. Emotions were crashing down on her head. Anger, frustration, confusion, and quite a bit of fear. Her necklace, her mother necklace, had been right there in Rocket's hand, along with her damn contact case. She felt so exposed, and she hated it.  
She felt the need to put the necklace back around her neck, for that seemed to be the only safe place for it, but she was afraid to even touch it right then, afraid that the feel of it would remind her of how her mother had pressed it into her hand that day.  
She curled up in her bed, letting tears start to fall, and blur her vision so she didn't have to look at the mess in her room anymore.

Rocket growled, as he walked off in the direction of the stairs, Groot following apprehensively.  
"I told you Groot, I swore they were yellow! And now I find a contact case? She can't hide this anymore, I know exactly what she is!"  
He was determined to tell Quill what he had found. He had waved him off before but there was no way he could deny it now. Quill would have to hear him out. Wouldn't he?  
Rocket stopped abruptly, his eyes trailing off.  
Why would he think Quill would take him seriously? Sure he was a dear friend and trusted his judgment, but he was convinced Rocket's judgment was clouded by hatred. It was insane, but Quill seemed to have some delusion that Rocket was some sort of child who couldn't think for himself.  
"Quill still won't buy it, will he?" he asked slowly.  
Groot starred at him doubtfully.  
Rocket sighed.  
"I still need to tell him." he said, trying to step forward, before a giant hand stopped him. He glanced up to Groot. "What?" he asked.  
"I am Groot."  
"Don't tell him? Why would I not want to tell him?"  
Groot cocked his head, starring at Rocket as if it was obvious.  
"I am Groot." he explained.  
"I don't care what Saturn wants! What she wants is the last thing I care about in the entire world!" Groot shook his head. Rocket rolled his eyes.  
"And what do you know about that?" he asked impatiently. "Groot you need to get out of my way, I need to go talk to Quill."  
"I am Groot." said Groot insistently. Rocket jumped back a few inches with surprise, a pang in his chest.  
"Because I like her? What the hell is wrong with you? I don't like her! I despise her! She's the most stubborn, arrogant, hot headed-.... Why the hell would you think I like her?"  
Groot shrugged, and took a breath. He looked as if he was trying to explain to simple addition to Rocket.  
"I agree with Groot." said a voice.  
Rocket and Groot turned to see Drax, poking his head out of his room. Rocket instinctively jumped back in fear, which was the normal procedure for when someone woke Drax up. But to his surprise Drax was smiling.  
Rocket growled.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice bordering on shouting.  
Drax stepped out of his room, his arms crossed as he looked down at a seething Rocket.  
"You and Miss Hawthome are attracted to each other, that's all there is to it."  
Rocket starred at Drax in disbelieve at his words, trying not to think about how hot his face felt.  
"No, that's completely untrue! You two are both crazy!" snapped Rocket. Groot and Drax both laughed heartily, which only served to further infuriate Rocket.  
"Rocket," started Drax again calmly. "You keep saying that Miss Hawtome is arrogant, and short tempered, and many other things, but can't you see the same qualities in yourself?"  
"It's..." started Rocket. "It's not the same." he trailed off, at a loss for words. Groot and Drax starred at him doubtfully.   
Rocket yelled in frustration, covering his hands with his face.   
"I. Don't. Like her! I don't! I don't! I don't!" He stomped his foot on the ground, brinking on tantrum. "And I'm going to tell Quill!" he said, marching forward.  
"Tell Quill what?" asked Drax, but before Rocket could respond Groot picked his up by his tail, and started to drag him off toward his room.  
"Dammit Groot, put me down!" he snapped, Groot didn't respond. Rocket sighed in irritation. "Do you remember when I carried you around in a pot for over a year?" he asked dejectedly, as Groot brought him into his room, and tossed him onto his bed.  
He closed the door, and immediately went to his room, leaving a still curious Drax in the hallway.  
Rocket curled up on his bed, and tried not to think of the way Saturn had looked at him when she had seen him holding that necklace. He tried not to think of the bruise forming on his stomach, or the state he had left Saturn's room to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!   
> So here's the chapter on Monday again since...... Teen Wolf Monday's aren't actually over yet....  
> So here's a little bit of the pay off for all that boring build up I made you guy endure. After this chapter things really get moving, including actual plot stuff that I've kind of ignored until now....  
> But anyway I hope you guys are exited about that anyway.  
> I also hope you guys enjoyed the Groot and Drax stuff, cause there's more torture for poor Rocket coming soon! XD  
> I'm still amazed and touched by all of the comments you guys are leaving. I know I've literally said this every chapter, but I really mean it. I'm someone who actually doesn't feel to great about my writing, and for you guys to tell me how much you're enjoying my fic makes me happier than I can describe. <3  
> I love you all, and I'll try to update again soon!


	9. Much Pain, Many Asteriods

"Tell Quill what?" asked Drax, but before Rocket could respond Groot picked his up by his tail, and started to drag him off toward his room.  
"Dammit Groot, put me down!" he snapped, Groot didn't respond. Rocket sighed in irritation. "Do you remember when I carried you around in a pot for over a year?" he asked dejectedly, as Groot brought him into his room, and tossed him onto his bed.  
He closed the door, and immediately went to his room, leaving a still curious Drax in the hallway.  
Rocket curled up on his bed, and tried not to think of the way Saturn had looked at him when she had seen him holding that necklace. He tried not to think of the bruise forming on his stomach, or the state he had left Saturn's room to.

*****

Saturn woke up the next morning feeling horrible. There were salty tear tracks dried on her face from the night before, and her eyes were dry and blurry. She groaned at the realization she had slept in her contacts. She rolled out of her bed, and dragged herself out of her room.  
She was just coming out of the bathroom when she found Gracei in the hallway.  
"Hey." she greeted, still rubbing at her eyes. Gracei smiled.  
"Morning." Gracei said.  
"How long have you been up?" asked Saturn. She didn't know what time it was, but she certainly felt as though she had over slept. Gracei shrugged.  
"About an hour." She paused. "Long enough to get the story about what happened last night."  
Saturn looked at the ground, her face becoming red with irritation.  
"I can't believe that son of a bitch actually did that to you." said Gracei, though there was amusement in her tone.  
"I'm still trying." growled Saturn. The image of Rocket starring at her in shock, her mother necklace in one of his hands, her contact case in the other, was still etched into Saturn's mind. The anger she had felt was still there too, and she could feel it rising up now, as the memory came back.  
"Saturn..." said Gracei softly. "Are you doing okay? I know that must have been.... well.... shocking for you." She seemed to be struggling for the right words, but the concern and tenderness of Saturn's best friend was in her face.  
Saturn forced a smile.  
"I'm fine, honestly. I just need..... a little while to cool down."  
_Something heavy to take to Rocket's head is more like it._ Saturn thought, but she kept smiling for Gracei's sake.  
Gracei frowned.  
"Well Peter, Gamora, and Drax have gone into the city to get some fuel, and a new hard drive for the computer. So that just leaves me, you, Groot-"  
"And Rocket." finished Saturn, with a sigh. Gracei nodded.  
"Honestly, I think Peter left me here to keep the peace." she said.  
Saturn scowled.  
"So where is the furball?" she asked. Gracei laughed.  
"Up above making.... something."  
"A bomb." assured Saturn, walking past her friend for the stairs. There wasn't any point in trying to avoid him, it wasn't that big of a ship; she could keep her cool if he could.  
As Saturn reached the top of the ladder, she immediately saw Rocket with his back turned to her in the captain's chair, fiddling with a small device that was most defiantly a bomb. He turned to look at her as she climbed up, Saturn tried hard not to scowl at him but failed. Rocket growled before hopping off his chair and walking off toward the hall.  
"I locked my room in case you had any ideas." called Saturn bitterly. Gracei sighed behind her. So much for keeping her cool.  
Rocket spun on her.  
"Are you really gonna do this? You can't let this go?" he asked. Saturn scoffed.  
"Like you let go of your suspicions of me?" she countered.  
"They were valid suspicions!" yelled Rocket, stomping up to her. "I know there's something your not telling us, and I found the evidence to prove it! Even if that wasn't true, you're dangerous, arrogant, and you're going to get this team killed!"  
Saturn rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, you didn't find any evidence!"  
"That's not true!" snapped Rocket.  
"You've had it out for me sense the moment I beat you in the cave!"  
"Beat me?" spat Rocket. "If I recall correctly it was me who had you at gun point!"  
"Only because you called in to Groot for help!" screamed Saturn, anger course through her. "You are the most self centered, egotistical, delusional person I have ever met in my life!"  
Rocket growled in response, looking as though he was trying to think of a good insult.  
"Stop!" screamed Gracei, stepping in between them desperately. "Stop! Both of you! Please!"  
There was an echoing silence at her pleas. Rocket and Saturn starred at Gracei, before turning their eyes on each other.  
Rocket growled, storming off toward the hallway once more. Groot was now poking his head through the hallway to see what all the noise was. He smiled when he saw Saturn now awake, but Rocket was calling him away. He gave a wave to Saturn and Gracei, before following his steaming friend back down the hallway.  
Saturn walked over to the nearest chair and fell in it, throwing her head back in exhaustion.  
"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" asked Gracei gently. Saturn moaned in response, massaging her temples. Gracei smiled walking off silently, leaving Saturn alone.  
She tried hard not to think about the night before, but the images and emotions kept creeping into her head. She still hadn't had the strength to put on her necklace that morning, she hadn't even been able to move it from the floor. She doubted the memory of Rocket in her room would ever leave her, she would have to think of it every time she looked at the necklace.  
_Damn that little creature._ She thought bitterly. _Damn him all the way to hell._ There was a burning sort of rage in her chest that she had never before experienced. Saturn had seen her fair share of grief, fear, loss, and many other emotions that had given her pain, but nothing like this. This was something different her heart seemed to have been reserving especially for Rocket.  
Saturn was still trying to swallow this feeling when she heard the slamming of the main door. She sat up, expecting to see Quill and the others back from their trip, but instead saw a large figure dressed all in black.  
Saturn stood up immediately, and backed away a few feet, quite alarmed, as the figure climbed into the ship.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. The man in front of her cocked his head.  
He was wearing a leather coat that was barely able to contain his massive chest. Saturn could see the silver of medical tools sticking out of his pockets. A large gas mask was covering his face.  
Saturn bit her lip, a feeling a dread was rising in her stomach.  
"What do you want? Start talking!" The figure starred at her.  
"Saturn Hawthome?" he said, his voice were muffled by the mask, but his words couldn't have been clearer.  
"Yeah." said Saturn. "Now what the hell do you want?"  
"Subject 24L56." said the figure slowly.  
Saturn froze, her blood turned to ice.  
"How do you know that number?" she asked, trying to keep a tremble out of her voice. There were images now flashing across her mind of years ago.... in a white lab.  
He was advancing on her now. Saturn backed away slowly feeling panic start to rise within her.  
"It's time to go back in for testing." said the figure. Saturn felt the wall behind her, and knew that she was cornered. Fear rose in her throat, her eyes darted this way and that trying to find an escape, no luck.  
The figure held up a large hand, and grabbed her neck. Saturn struggled, pulling at his hand.  
"Help!" she called out desperately. "Gracei!" her voice was strained as the mans grip tightened around her neck. "Rocket!" she called out finally.  
The figure pulled out something from his coat, and Saturn saw it was a large syringe. She screamed, and grabbed his hand with both of hers, pulling her body upward to kick him hard in the stomach.  
The figure stumbled back, letting go of Saturn, and she dropped to the ground, trying to regain her footing. The figure was upright now, and advancing on her. Saturn jumped to her feet, and dodged the large hand of the man.  
Desperately she threw a punch at him, but he caught it effortlessly, crushing her small fist in his hand. Saturn could hear the sickening cracking of bones, and screamed in pain. Biting down, through the blur of pain, she saw an opening in his defense.  
Putting all her force behind her kick she knocked the syringe out of his hand, and thrust her knee into his chest, pushing him backward.  
The man's body was as hard as rock, and Saturn could feel pain shoot through her knee cap, but ignored it along with her hand, which was burning so horribly she wanted to vomit. She stomped on the syringe as hard as she could, and felt it crunch under her boot. The man was now standing up.  
Saturn looked around franticly, if only she had a knife of something she could defeat this guy easily, he was big and bulky, and obviously lacked knowledge on how to handle someone small like her. Yet she didn't own a knife anymore, and her blaster was all the way down in her room.  
"Dammit!" she cursed, dodging another one of the man's slow blows, and running around to the other side of him. It was almost laughable how slow he was. He was just now processing where Saturn had gone, giving her enough time to kick him square in the back, making him fall forward.  
Saturn made the first action that flew threw her head, and jumped onto the man's stooped shoulders, locking onto him with her legs.  
He stood upright, and went to the wall, throwing her up against it, but it was no use. Saturn dug her fingers into his shoulders, managing to keep herself on him. Her weight was dragging him down.  
Finally the man fell to his knees, and Saturn jumped off him to deliver one last kick to his head. He toppled over with a loud thud.  
The man lay there motionless, his breathing shallow. Saturn was not sure if he was unconscious, and placed her foot firmly on his chest.  
"And now," she started, breathing heavily through the pain racking her body. "were gonna have a conversation."  
She gave a grim smile, but before she could say another word the man's hand had shot up and thrust something at her leg. With horror Saturn thought it was another syringe, but she heard it zap, and her body ceased up with shock, sending her toppling to the ground.  
The man pushed her off him, and shot to his feet, running for the exit. Saturn watched helplessly as he slipped though the door. Only a few moments later was she able to move again. She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her broken hand, and ran to the door, looking down the see the man already gone. She screamed in frustration.  
Suddenly, Rocket was sliding into the room from the hall holding his blaster. He was followed closely by Groot, and a panic stricken Gracei.  
"What happened?" he demanded. Gracei was running over to Saturn, who clutched her hand.  
"Saturn!" she said, trying to take her hand. Saturn quickly pulled it away.  
"There was a man." she started, still breathing heavily. "He attacked me, had a syringe, I got him on the ground but he stunned me! He's getting away!"  
Gracei was trying to sit Saturn down, but she waved her off impatiently, as Rocket closed the hatch.  
"Probably to a ship." he said quickly. "They won't want to draw anymore attention to themselves this is a crowed place! They're gonna try and make an escape!"  
Rocket ran over to the controls, and powered the ship on.  
The same moment, Saturn saw a ship speeding into the air. She could only see it's behind, but it was white and box shaped, an unmarked medical ship.  
"That's our ship!" she yelled, pointing towards it's shrinking shape.  
"Hold on!" called Rocket, as the Milano shot upward.  
Saturn fell back into the seat behind her, she could hear Gracei scream as she was thrown to the back of the ship.  
They sped toward the sky, the ship was getting closer into view.  
"Were just going to chase them?" asked Saturn, over the roar of wind.  
"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Rocket. Saturn shrugged.  
"Fair point." Her hand still burned, but she pushed her minds pleas away.  
"So what are we going to do if we catch them?" asked Saturn.  
"Haven't worked that out yet." said Rocket, through gritted teeth. "We don't really have time to discuss this!"  
Saturn rolled her eyes.  
They were leaving the atmosphere of Xandar, and the sky was turning from an soft blue to a deep black. The ship had leveled and was speeding away.  
"No you don't." he muttered, the Milano leveled abruptly and Gracei, who had been trying to make her way to a chair, smashed to the floor.  
"For God's sake, Gracei!" said Saturn, as Gracei pushed her small body off the ground. Saturn reached forward to pull her into the seat behind her, as the Milano started picking up speed.  
Groot had found his way over to them, being much more sure footed than Gracei, and was now gripping the back of Saturn's seat; being too big to fit into one himself.  
"I am Groot." he said franticly.  
"I have a plan!" snapped Rocket. Saturn groaned.  
"If this is your plan then-"  
"Shut up!"  
They were gaining on the ship, and it was becoming quickly closer. Much like the man that attacked Saturn the ship was bulky and awkward, and Rocket's sure flying was making quick work of their chase.  
He turned to Saturn, following behind the ship without even looking where he was going.  
"Okay," he started calmly. "Here's the plan, me and Groot are going to stay here and pilot the ship, you two are going to get on some gear, get on top of the ship with one of my weapons, and blast those bastards to the next quadrant!"  
"That's the most horrible plan I've ever heard in my life!" yelled Saturn.  
"Hurry!" snapped Rocket. But Saturn pressed on.  
"First off, why can't Groot come with us? He can't fit into a suit, but I don't think he needs one, and it'll be easier for him to hold that huge blaster you have!"  
"It's called the Edron Enforcer!" yelled Rocket. "And no, Groot stays with me." Saturn blinked.  
There was something in Rocket's voice that took her aback, it was almost like.... fear. But she didn't have any more time to protest for the ship in front of them veered upward suddenly, and disappeared into the inky atmosphere. It happened almost.... too quickly.  
"Dammit!" screamed Rocket, slamming down on the controls, the Milano came to an abrupt stop.  
"Where'd they go?" asked Gracei.  
"Cloaking device." explained Saturn dully.  
"Oh!" said Gracei, her face lighting up with recognition. "Dammit!" she cursed.  
"We'll never find them." said Saturn. "They're already gone. Our best bet is to head back to Xandar, we need to tell the others what happened."  
Rocket sighed.  
"I guess, but-"  
There was suddenly a crash from behind them, and the ship jolted forward.  
"What in the-" asked Rocket.  
"Gracei get up the rearview camera feed!" demanded Saturn.  
Gracei hastily pulled one of her devices from her pocket, pressing a few buttons.  
There was another crash, and the Milano was tossed to the side flipping.  
Gracei screamed, and everyone froze for the briefest moment.  
"They're behind us! They're behind us!" she called.  
"We understand that." said Rocket flatly.  
Another crash, and the ship was shaking, everyone fought not to be flung from their seats.  
"Shit." said Saturn.  
"They have weapons now." said Gracei, in a small voice.  
Rocket put his head in his hands.  
"Why the hell couldn't it have been Quill who stayed behind?" he moaned, before pulling their ship forward.  
"They're following us!" said Gracei.  
"We understand that too!" said Saturn.  
"Are we just going to let them chase us now?" asked Gracei incredulously.  
Rocket rolled his eyes.  
"Well as you might know we don't have any frick'n cloaking device, so yeah."  
Blasts shot past both sides of them. They could hear the whine of the gun every time before it fired, but it was little comfort as the blasts flew by them.  
"At least the person on that gun is a shitty shot." commented Gracei.  
What seemed like only moments after the words left Gracei's lips, they felt a sickening crash hit the back of them, and the hold ship shook with impact.  
"Never mind." said Gracei, holding tightly to her chair.  
Rocket growled with frustration, trying to dodge blast after blast, Saturn and Gracei screaming at him at the same time.  
"Go right, go right, go right, go right!" Saturn yelled, while Gracei countered,  
"Go left, go left, go left, go left!"  
"You're not helping!" screamed Rocket. There was something blinking on Gracei's navigator halfway across the room. Gracei rushed from her seat, just as another blast hit them, knocking her to the ground. She pushed herself up valiantly, and grabbed the navigator.  
"It's says we're going to hit an asteroid belt in less than half a mile."  
There was another crash, as Gracei rushed back to her seat.  
"New plan!" Rocket shouted above the panic.  
"Don't tell me were going to drive into a freaking asteroid belt." moaned Saturn.  
"Only for a few seconds." replied Rocket. Saturn threw her head back in frustration. "Here me out! The people piloting that ship may be decent flyers, but they're not quite bright. Wherever we go they'll follow us. So even if they know about the asteroid belt, if we fly into it, so will they. But the only difference is the Milano will be able to fly out, that hunk of junk might not even be able to get in without crashing."  
"As plans go," said Saturn. "It's better than you're first one."  
"I am Groot." Groot agreed.  
Saturn could see the belt coming into view. It was enormous, spanning farther than she could see with a height of at least two hundred feet.  
"Here we go." said Rocket.  
"Please be dumb enough to fall for this plan." pleaded Gracei.  
"If we die," growled Saturn. "It's on you."  
They flew past two large asteroids, entering the belt, full of nothing but massive floating rocks.  
"Did they buy it?" asked Rocket.  
Sure enough, Saturn looked to their rear camera feed to see the ship following them into the asteroid belt.  
"Yeah." she said.  
"Then hold on."  
Rocket pulled the ship up, swerving to avoid a rock. Saturn gripped to her seat, as the ship started moving all which ways. But Rocket was doing a considerable job of dodging the asteroids. A few more painful seconds past, and Gracei almost fell onto Saturn's lap, as they were thrown to the left once more before they broke free of the belt, and came into mercifully clear space.  
Saturn could no longer see the ship on the Milano's rear camera's, but they heard a reassuring crash.  
Gracei cried in relief, as the Milano leveled off, speeding back the way it came.  
"We're alive! That.... happened, but we're still alive! Great job Rocket!"  
Rocket moaned falling out of his chair. Groot walked over to him, with concern.  
"I am Groot?" he asked. Rocket only moaned again in respose.  
"Why does this keep happening to us?" he asked weakly.  
"I am Groot." said Groot smiling.  
Gently, Groot picked him up, and placed him into the chair farthest back. Gracei started setting the autopilot for Xandar.  
Saturn walked over, and sat in the chair next to his. He looked at her dully.  
"That plan was insane." she said quietly. "Completely insane. I'm surprised it didn't get us all killed. I mean, who flies into a freaking asteroid belt! You're insane, do you know that?" Rocket starred at her, too exhausted to protest. Saturn smiled. "But for what it's worth, it was some damn good flying."  
There was a pause.  
Rocket starred at her wide eyed, having no idea how to react to her complementing him.  
"I wasn't.... I just.... Well I've flown better before." Was all he could think to say.  
Saturn couldn't help but smile, but there was something on her mind.  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Rocket shrugged.  
"Sure." he said. Saturn took a breath, trying to find the right words for what she was about to say.  
"Back there.... You didn't want Groot to go with us. You're very protective of him. I've noticed it over the past few weeks. It's it just because you're best friends, or something else?"  
Rocket looked taken aback by her question.  
"Both I guess." he said finally. "Groot's been my best friend since day one. He's always been there for me, but I didn't always appreciate him like I should have. A while back I thought I had lost him forever, and my whole world...." he paused, Saturn could almost here a tremble in his voice. "Just came crashing down. I mean, he was fine after a while, we had to carry him around in a small pot for quite sometime.... Long story, don't wanna get into it. Bottom line, I just never wanna take that chance again..."  
Saturn nodded. She was surprised Rocket had shared this much with her, This was obviously a very personal matter. It made her happy in a strange way.  
"I understand. If something like that happened to Gracei, I'd probably act the same way."  
Rocket glanced over at Gracei who had just fallen out of her chair, despite their being no turbulence.  
"I'm surprised something like that hasn't happened to Gracei" he said flatly.  
Saturn laughed.  
Suddenly Rocket noticed her hand which was bent at a disturbing angle, and was now forming a violent bruise.  
"You're hand." he said. Saturn shrugged.  
Now that the panic was over the pain in her hand was returning, but she still seemed too numb to notice.  
"It's not that bad." she said dismissively.  
"Yeah, it is. You need some help." He was sitting up straighter now. There was something in his tone Saturn could not recognize, was that... concern?  
He leaned forward, and gently took her hand in both of his, bringing it up to get a closer look at it.  
The feeling of Rocket's small fingers, the same ones that had been lethal to the side of her face just weeks before, seemed to soothe the pain slightly.  
Despite the intense pain, Saturn was able to smile.  
"Well I've hurt worse before." she said. She saw Rocket fighting not to smile back at her.  
They flew in silence for the rest of the way, and a few minutes later when they returned to Xandar, Rocket's scowling façade was back on.  
Gracei landed the Milano almost exactly where it had been parked before. Saturn could see the figures of their three friends on the ground, and moments after they landed Quill's head was coming threw the door, followed by Gamora and Drax. Rocket jumped off his seat to meet them.  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" Quill demanded. "We've got here ten minutes ago! We find no ship, no you, we thought you had been attacked!"  
"For your information we were, Quill!" yelled Rocket. Quill looked taken aback.  
"What happened?" he asked. Rocket rolled his eyes.  
"While you were out shopping someone came onto the ship and tried to attack us! He got away, and we chased his ship, the same ship that attacked us! They have a blaster for their ship now, and it almost killed us!"  
Quill starred at him in shock.  
"Are you guys alright?" he asked softly.  
"No!" replied Rocket. "The back of the ship's been torn to pieces, she needs medical attention, and I had to fly us threw an asteroid field! So I don't think we're okay!" he yelled.  
"You had to fly threw an asteroid field?" demanded Quill.  
He looked to Saturn for confirmation, and she nodded. He put a hand on his forehead.  
"Okay... You guys need to tell me everything that happened.... slowly please."  
"You might wanna sit down." said Gracei.  
"No." growled Rocket. "What we need is to get her to a doctor!" He was pointing at Saturn, who shook her head quickly.  
"Rocket be quiet! I'm fine!" she insisted. She was thoroughly taken aback by how Rocket was standing up for her.  
"You're hurt?" asked Gamora, speaking for the first time. She walked over to Saturn, kneeling in front of her. Quill nodded.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Saturn show them your hand." said Rocket, rubbing the spot in between his eyes irritatedly.  
Saturn winced, holding out her broken hand for them to see. Quill audibly shrunk back in empathy.  
"Jesus that looks painful. How did you manage that?"  
Saturn answered quickly, before Rocket could yell anymore.  
"The intruder, he... attacked me. He was huge, and he crushed my fist. But it's fine, I'm just glad this is all I got."  
She didn't want them fuss over her, no matter how bad her injuries were. She had always hated it whenever Gracei had done that. Being such beacon of unwanted attention matter her extremely uncomfortable.  
She looked at Gamora, who was squinting at her hand intently.  
"I think I can set it on my own." she said slowly. Gracei looked at her doubly.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "This is my best friend's hand we're bargaining with here." Gamora nodded.  
"Yes, and it will be much quicker than looking for a doctor. Peter, would you get me the first-aid kit?"  
"We have one of those?" asked Quill apprehensively.  
"In the cabinet next to the computer, third shelf down."  
Quill pulled out the first-aid kit, and Gamora started work on rearranging the bones in Saturn's hand. It was a painful business, even more than when the hand had broken.  
Saturn kept her eyes closed and bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.  
In the background of pain, she started to hear Rocket and Gracei recount the dramatic tales of what had happened only ten minutes before.  
She tried to focus on Rocket's voice, or the conversation they had had. Both things she would have tried to push away before, but the pain was so intense she was desperate to cling to something that made it seem less horrible. He.... made it seem less horrible.  
But there was now a memory that swam to the front of her mind. The man in the gas mask, taking her by the throat, but it was what he said to her that made her body fill with fear.  
_It's time to go back in for testing...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this chapter is coming to you at a weirdly late hour, and it's because, briefly, this is my first week on campus at University of Maine at Farmington, which is the school I'm going to, and I meant to post the chapter earlier, but I went to the orientation bonfire. I met a few very cool people there, and we all went to dollar movie night together!  
> I got back a little more than an hour ago, and I didn't want to go to sleep before updating for you guys. <3  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter to be honest. Like I've said before I'm horrible at action scenes, and this chapter has more than one!  
> You guys can tell me what you think about the fight/chase, as well as some of the Rocket and Saturn stuff near the end!  
> On a separate note: Today's my birthday!.... Well technically yesterday was, because it's 1:00 in the morning.... But still!  
> I had a great birthday, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember just because I'm up at college now doing college stuff doesn't mean I'll forget about my fic, or you guys! I love you all to much for that. <3  
> Have a great morning my loves!


	10. Defiantly....

Saturn kept her eyes closed and bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

In the background of pain, she started to hear Rocket and Gracei recount the dramatic tales of what had happened only ten minutes before.  
She tried to focus on Rocket's voice, or the conversation they had had. Both things she would have tried to push away before, but the pain was so intense she was desperate to cling to something that made it seem less horrible. He.... made it seem less horrible.  
But there was now a memory that swam to the front of her mind. The man in the gas mask, taking her by the throat, but it was what he said to her that made her body fill with fear.  
_It's time to go back in for testing...._

*****

After Saturn's hand had been splinted their wild tale was enthusiastically retold by Rocket and Gracei. Quill listened to them, looking troubled as Gracei mimed explosions, and Rocket yelled about dodging the ships blasts.

Several times Rocket looked over to see Saturn starring at him as he talked. He thought he would have been annoyed, but she didn't look angry or frustrated as she usually did, just positively bewildered. Every time Rocket saw her gaze on him his speech faltered just slightly.

"And after we got out of the asteroid field we heard them craa-... crash behind us!" 

Quill nodded feverously. Rocket smiled. 

"So we made quick work of their asses anyway!"

There was a thick pause as Rocket finished.

Everyone was looking quite worried, except for Drax who, strangely, was positively beaming.

"I don't think they'd give up that easily." said Quill softly.

"But," protested Gracei. "Their ship was destroyed! They couldn't have made it out of that asteroid belt alive!"

"Yes," agreed Quill. "But that might not have been their only ship. This doesn't seem like a one team operation to me, and whatever these guys are after us for they're not going to let this stop them." Gamora nodded in agreement.

"And if they attacked two times already they will probably try again."

Everyone else muttered words of agreement.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you guys are okay." said Quill finally. "We can figure this stuff out later, let's work on getting our systems up and running again, starting with the computer." He clasped his hand together. "Gracei can I count on your help?" he asked.

Gracei nodded eagerly.

"Rocket," Quill asked quietly. "How about you?"

Rocket growled.

"Until you stop being so uptight about me making bombs in this ship, I'm not going to help you fix your damn computer." he said.

"Okay just me and Gracei then." said Quill unfazed.

Gracei nodded, and skipped over to start helping Quill assess the new parts he had acquired for the computer, including the new hard drive. Saturn sat watching them, smiling as they started arguing about where the computer's hard drive actually was.

Rocket breathed a deep sigh. Any other time he would have been amused at their distress, especially since he could have told them exactly where the hard drive was supposed to go. Yet he was too busy looking at Saturn. He found it hard to look away from her, even the few times she glanced over to see him starring at her. 

Rocket wasn''t sure why he felt so strange, but he felt he needed sometime alone to think about.... things. So he gave Saturn one last glance before hopping off his chair, and walking for the hall. He was met almost immediately by Drax, who blocked his way forward. Drax still had an amused smile on his hard face.

Rocket looked at him with frustration.

"What?" he asked.

"You still don't see the truth?" he asked. His voice was low enough so that the others in the next room couldn't hear them, but Groot heard anyway, and came walking into the hall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Rocket irritably, though he had pretty good idea, and he didn't want to hear any of it.

"Miss Hawthome." Drax said simply. Rocket rolled his eyes, though his stomach did a twist.

"This again? I thought we agreed to drop this." he said trying to find a way past Drax, but it was quite impossible as he was taking up the entire hallway.

"I never dropped anything!" said Drax angrily. "Something happened between you two today."

"It's amazing how wrong you are!" protested Rocket. There was a warm sensation spreading through his body. "It's amazing to me how insane you are!" he reiterated, looking firmly at the ground.

Drax sighed irritably, turning to Groot, who cocked his head at him curiously. "I'm sure Groot saw what happened up there."

Groot nodded.

"I am Groot." he confirmed.

"You guys are crazy!" said Rocket. "Nothing happened!...Well except for the whole attack asteroid thing, by the way we're fine Drax! Thanks for your concern!"

"Don't misunderstand me," started Drax. "I'm am grateful none of you were harmed, but you can't tell me, my little friend, that there wasn't something that happened between you two."

"I am Groot."

Drax paused for a moment, having trouble understanding what Groot was saying.

"Talking you say?"

Groot nodded. Drax grinned.

"Alone?"

Groot nodded again.

Rocket sighed.

"She complimented my flying that's it!" he pleaded. "If you think that proves anything than-"

Drax laughed.

"You are so ignorant sometimes it is too hard to bare." 

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Rocket, raising his voice. 

Drax gave a small smile.

"Unlike you I am not blind. I saw the way she was looking at you."

Rocket opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, Drax's words sinking in. He starred at him.

"What?" he asked.

Drax just gave him one last amused look before walking down the hall. Rocket followed him.

"W-what does that mean?" he asked insistently. Drax didn't answer, and walked into the next room, leaving Rocket in the hallway. Groot came to stand next to him.

"What did he mean Groot?" asked Rocket.

Groot gave his friend a glance before following Drax, and leaving Rocket to stand there in his bewilderment.

"What the hell?" he asked quietly, before heading off toward his room.

 

Saturn watched as Gracei put the last screw back into the computer, as delicate as if it was made of dynamite.

"Okay," she said slowly. "This... should work!"

Quill nodded hopefully.

"Alright." he said. "Lets be optimistic, and not go for cover!"

"Bad choice." said Saturn. Quill gave her a look before putting his finger on the button.

"Computer goes on in three... two... one!"

Quill pressed the power button, and looked up at the screen. It stayed blank for a moment before blinking to life.

Ennormous roars came up from the two of them.

Gracei pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes!" she said. "That's is how it's done!"

Quill held up his hand, and they shared an aggressive high five. Then he picked Gracei up and spun her around a few times.

"You're the man, Gracei!" he said grinning. 

Saturn grinned at the two of them.

"Great job guys!" she said. "You didn't blow up the ship! I'm proud of you!"

Quill nodded grinning.

"I'm gonna go see Gamora, you two might want to rest, you've had kind of a shitty day. I expect you guys for dinner though, so keep that in mind."

The two women nodded. Quill walked out of the room, a little victory bounce in his step. As he left, Gracei yawned suddenly.

"He's right, I am pretty tired." She plopped down in a chair next to Saturn. "Do you wanna go chill down in your room?" she asked.

Saturn sucked in her cheeks feverishly. There was something that was weighing heavy on her mind. Something that needed to be addressed.

"Maybe in a little while." she said quietly, a feeling of dread coming upon her. "Right now.... I need to talk to you about something."

"I think he likes you too!" said Gracei suddenly. Saturn looked taken aback.

"What?" she asked. Gracei nodded eagarly.

"The way he was when we were heading back, he was totally into to you!"

"What in the hell- Wait, were you ease dropping?" she asked suddenly. Gracei bit her lip, trying not to look guilty. 

"Well..." she started. Saturn shook her head suddenly. 

"That's not the point. What the hell are you talking about?"

Gracei rolled her eyes.

"You and Rocket." she said, as if it was obvious. "You like him." 

Saturn starred at her. She searched for the right words, but they wouldn't come. Her head was spinning.

"No, I don't!... I mean.... That's not what I wanted to talk about!" she said finally, her mind attempting to come back from this confusion.

Gracei paused for a moment.

"Oh..." she said. "Well I really wanted to talk about that."

Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, we're discussing this bit of insanity at a later time, but there's something more important I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." said Gracei. "Shoot."

Saturn took a deep breath, and launched into the tale of the man on the Milano who had attacked her, and what he had said, how he had known her serial number, and what she feared his intentions were. As she said the words, the memory started replaying his her mind, and she was having a hard time of talking.

Images.... The table she was strapped to.... She could still feel the chaff of the bounds on her wrist.... Still see the glare of the light in her eyes..... She could still feel all the pain of the needles they had forced into her, anywhere she could think of.

When she finally managed to finish, Gracei was silent, her hazel eyes wide.

"Saturn..." was all she could say.

"So," concluded Saturn. "We know for sure now that ship was after me." She looked at the floor with sudden guilt. "I've almost gotten everyone on this ship killed at sometime or other."

"Saturn," Gracei pleaded. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do!" snapped Saturn angrily. "I do know.... and we have to tell the others." Gracei shook her head franticly.

"No we don't!" she protested. "Saturn, that ship was destroyed! Those people are never coming back!"

"Quill said he thinks there are more!" yelled Saturn. "And we can't put this team in jeopardy any longer! They're good people Gracei, and if they wanna kick us out that's their call."

"But-" protested Gracei.

"We have to tell them, Gracei! We.... I have to tell them everything." Saturn finished. Her eyes seemed to burn beneath her contacts, trying to revel their true color. Gracei sighed.

"Okay.... You're right" she said. Saturn could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Let's just give it a few days.... So we can think of the best way to tell them." Saturn nodded.

"Sound good." she said. She was still trying to push the images away, trying to stem the fears, but she found it useless.

This was the first place she had felt remotely safe.... the first place she had felt at all at home in since she was seven years old. But now she found she couldn't escape her past in more ways than one. She could feel tears coming to her eyes now, and fought not to let them fall.

"Oh Saturn," said Gracei, pulling her into a tight hug. She lightly stroked the back of her head, and Saturn let her tears fall down her face.

"Dammit Gracei why did this have to happen?" she asked, though she didn't really expect an answer.

"Everything will be okay." Gracei assured gently. "They're our friends, they'll understand."

"I hope so." said Saturn. She would have liked to think the others wouldn't care if they heard of her liability, yet they had only known the others for a little less than a month, and hers was a heavy burden to carry. 

Saturn sighed

"I truly do."

Gracei pulled away, her face solemn.

"But, if they don't understand, I think we have enough money to buy another ship now."

"Really?" asked Saturn bewildered. Gracei nodded.

"When me and Peter went out the other day, I might have found the time to steal a pretty valuable ancient vase.... I had it fenced yesterday, I was going to tell you this morning...."

Saturn smiled.

"You actually stole something? Even without my help? Damn Gracei, I'm proud of you!"

Gracei smiled.

"So either way we'll be fine Saturn.... Well accept for the illegal scientists on our tail, but nothing we haven't faced before, right?"

Saturn jumped slightly at her words. 

"Dammit Gracei, keep your voice down!" she said.

Gracei gave a smile.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said. 

Saturn rolled her eyes at her.

"Thank you for doing that though." she said. "Your always looking out for us, even we I'm too wrapped up in my own shit to remember to. I love you, Gracei."

Saturn pulled her into another hug, and for a few moments they just stayed like that, in each others arms. They were both terrified of what was to come, but they knew what had to be done...

Gracei pulled away finally, resting her hands on Saturn's shoulders. She gave a gentle smile.

"So," she said finally. "Can we go back to that other conversation?"

Saturn pull backward suddenly.

"What?" she asked horrified. Gracei shrugged.

"You said we could discuss it at a later time, it's later, and I really wanna talk about it, because you obviously really like Rocket."

"No!" said Saturn angrily. "You're completely insane!"

Gracei smiled at her, completely unfazed by her words.

"So you didn't know you liked him?" she asked. "Figures."

"I didn't know because I don't!" yelled Saturn. "How did you even get the idea in your head that I like Rocket?"

"Come on, Saturn." said Gracei smiling. "The way you blush, and bite your lip whenever anyone mentions his name, the way your blushing right now, the way you were talking back there.... You guys are really cute when you're not trying to rip each others throats out."

"No!" protested Saturn in horror. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Saturn tangled her fingers in her hair with distress.

Gracei tried not to grin at her friend. Saturn glared back up at her.

"Gracei, let's get this straight: I don't like Rocket, I will never like Rocket! Hell, I don't even know what Rocket is!"

Gracei shrugged

"Well neither do I, but he's adorable." she reasoned. "And he defiantly likes you so..."

Saturn growled, resenting the blush the was coming to her cheeks.

"Rocket could never like me." she said. "End of discussion, and when we tell the others what really happened today there's a good chance none of them will ever like us again either."

With that Saturn pushed herself up from her chair, and walked to the stairs. She got to her room, and slammed the door, trying her best to ignore her mother's necklace, which during their chase has ended up hanging off her up turned lamp. 

Saturn threw herself onto her bed. Her body was filled with a strange warm tingly feeling.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and thinking about what she had to tell Quill and his team. It was a taxing and dreadful thought, but the feeling inside of her wouldn't go away.

She growled, slamming her head down on her pillow a few times.

Dammit! What was she doing? She had to make one of the biggest confessions in her life in a few days, and all she could think about were Gracei's last words:

_And he defiantly likes you so..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems short! This and the next chapter were actually one really long chapter, but I decided it would be better to spilt them up.  
> You'll see why when the next chapter comes out. Way too much would have been happening at once. It would have had your head spinning!  
> I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I know you guys usually don't mind, but I thought I'd just throw that out there.  
> Like in a lot of stories, what happens in this boring chapter is build up for all of the crazy stuff that's going to happen in the next chapter!  
> So, as always, feel free to tell me what you guys think/your predictions for what's coming up, or anything like that.  
> By the way, if you guys were wondering, my first week of college classes were amazing! I won't bore you with too many details about my personal life, but I'd just like to tell you I'm doing great so far up here, and I hope you guys are having a great end of your summer! (Sorry to remind you it's almost over! T.T)  
> I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Another Time

Saturn threw herself onto her bed. Her body was filled with a strange warm tingly feeling.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and thinking about what she had to tell Quill and his team. It was a taxing and dreadful thought, but the feeling inside of her wouldn't go away.

She growled, slamming her head down on her pillow a few times.

Dammit! What was she doing? She had to make one of the biggest confessions in her life in a few days, and all she could think about were Gracei's last words:

_And he defiantly likes you so..._

****

For the next few days everything went well around the Milano. Quill and Gracei started repairs to the outside of the ship, and the others, for the most part, were calm and happy. Everything was going smoothly, almost too smoothly.

Rocket wasn't sure if what Quill had suggested was true, but if it was, they were in no position to defend themselves at the moment. They were vulnerable, and out in the open. He knew Quill was worried about this as well, although he tried not to show it. Quill was the spiritual leader of the team, and had to keep his cool in front of the others. If he freaked out, they all would freak out, and as Much as Quill annoyed him sometimes, Rocket respected that.

Still with the Milano in such bad contion they had no way of leaving Xandar for at least another week, and that might be a week too many, Rocket feared. His fears, however, were pushed to the back of his mind by thoughts of Saturn.

Saturn and him had been very cool towards each other after that day. Though they didn't exchange another word, there was an unseen tension between them. Whenever their eyes would meet, they both would look away guiltily. As much as Rocket would like to deny the insanity of Drax and Groot, it was becoming harder everyday.  
He would keep passing her on the stairs, meeting her eyes as he came into a room.... He was even starting to fantasize about seeing her when she wasn't around. Images of nothing but her smile, or the way she flipped her dark hair were dancing around in his head.

Even his sleep was being disturbed by thoughts of her, though those tended to be slightly more explicit. He couldn't seem to get any of it to go away, and it was frustrating him more and more. Still he thought he could stick to his guns about the matter.

It was just the power of suggestion or some shit, Drax had planted this thought in his head, and he had convinced himself it was true. It's not like he actually liked Saturn, or thought she was attractive....

Dammit. He had seen so many beautiful women in his life, and none of them had ever manged to this to him, to pull these thoughts out of his head....

He managed to hold out another week before it all just became too much for him.

He shot up in bed after a particularly vivid vision, and cursed under his breath, jumping out of bed, and slamming the door to his room.

Rocket went over the stairs, and walked up to the the main deck. To his horror, he immediately saw Gracei and Saturn sitting at the computer table eating breakfast. Saturn's eyes fell on him and she immediately looked at the ground. Groot was there as well, and smiled as he saw Rocket in the doorway.

"I am Groot?" he asked. Rocket shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Not right now, Groot...." he said slowly.

"No seriously," said Gracei smiling. "Come join us!"

"No!" Rocket and Saturn yelled together.

Rocket glared at Saturn out of impulse from the reaction. She went to do the same, and their eyes locked. Rocket froze where he stood, something seeming to take over his body. They seemed to stared at each other for minutes before Gracei's voice cut through the fog in Rocket's mind.

"You won't even sit at the same table anymore? Dammit guys, I thought we had made some progress."

Rocket blinked several times. Saturn quickly snapped her head away from him, and became quite interested in her bowl of cereal.

Rocket took a few steps backward toward the door. Groot cocked his head in confusion. Rocket tried to give him a smile.

"Sorry Groot.... I'll see you in a little while... I just remembered something I need to do."

Rocket stepped through the door, and flung himself down the stairs as fast as he could. One he was in the hall, he breathed heavily. His heart beating out of his chest.

Oh god, what was happening to him?

He shut his eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, but it was doing nothing to silence the pounding in his chest. His body was way too hot, and he felt like there were a thousand volts of electricity pumping through his veins.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

Rocket opened his eyes, and took a few more deep breaths, before finally sighing with resignation.

"To hell with this." he said under his breath.

Ignoring his still overly hot distressed body he walked over to Drax's door and knocked.

"Come in." said Drax's voice. Rocket sighed.

"You know I can't reach the handle." he said.

There were footsteps and the door opened to reveal Drax, his dagger in one of his hands, and a cleaning cloth in the other.

"Rocket, what beings you here at this time of morning?"

Rocket looked at the ground. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Okay." he said. "Let's say theoretically I did like her, what would I do about it?"

There was long pause, then Drax grinned.

"So," he said. "You finally-"

"Save it." said Rocket. "What do I do?"

Drax paused, at a loss for words. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Well the best course of action would be to tell her how you feel." said a voice from the shadows. Both men jumped back to see Gamora walking up to them smiling.

"Wait, you know about this?" asked Rocket. He turned to Drax angrily. "What did you tell her?" 

Gamora groaned in frustration, walking forward to grab Rocket roughly by the ear, and drag him into Drax's room, slamming the door behind her. Rocket yelled in protest.

"Ow! What the hell?-"

"He didn't tell me anything! You two couldn't be so obvious if you screamed your thoughts out loud!"

Rocket looked at her confused, still rubbing at his ear.

"What are you-"

"And were all getting tired of the anticipation. We've all been waiting for it, Peter and him are betting about it-"

"You're betting on me?!" asked Rocket incredulously.

"Technically it was Quill who made the bet." said Drax, looking at the ground.

"So I would like to help you." said Gamora finally. "And you need to tell her how you feel!" she finished.

Rocket starred at her blankly.

"But.." he said desperately. "I can't just say it!"

"Why not?" asked Gamora angrily.

"Because, that's insane! She doesn't even like me! She hates me! I don't need that kind of rejection!"

Gamora closed her eyes for a long moment.

"You don't know anything about women." she said slowly.

Rocket looked confused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Rocket jusst tell her." repeated Gamora smiling. "Be honest, and you'll be fine. I promise."

"Alright...." said Rocket slowly. "Alright... Alright... I guess I can do that." he finished, giving Gamora a hopeful smile.

"Then go!" urged Gamora.

"Wait, right now?" asked Rocket.

"Right now!" said Gamora, pushing him towards the door.

Rocket jumped back from the door in protest.

"I can't just go out there and-"

"Yes you can!" said Gamora.

Drax nodded eagerly.

"We believe in you." he added smiling.

Rocket went to the door, looking back at Gamora and Drax who gave him encouraging smiles. He nodded at them confidently. 

He swung opened the door, and immediately saw Saturn and Gracei walking down the hall. Saturn looked at him, for the briefest moment. Rocket made a high pitched noise of distress before pulling himself back inside the room, and slamming the door. He turned back to Gamora and Drax who were giving him confused looks.

"What the hell?" he could hear Gracei say.

"She wasn't there." said Rocket casually. "I'll have to tell her later."

Gamora rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Saturn's voice came from the other side.

"Rocket?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Rocket jumped back several feet, at her voice.

"Yeah." he said, trying to hide the fact his whole body was trembling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a long pause.

"You just came out of Drax's room, made a weird noise, and slammed the door."

"Help me!" whispered Rocket desperately.

Rocket could feel his whole body seizing up with panic. Gamora, however, was smiling.

"Just go ask her out!" she whispered. Rocket shook his head.

"No!"

"Come on!" urged Gamora, taking hold of the back of him, and pushing him toward the door. Rocket dug into the floor with the claws on his feet, leaving marks, scrambling in Gamora's grasp.

"No! No! No!" he said, panic in his voice.

"Ummmm...." said Saturn, as Rocket and Gamora countined to struggle.

"It's fine! Everything's fine!" yelped Rocket, leaping away from Gamora's grasp. "You can go!"

Saturn paused.

"Okay...." she said slowly.

The three of them listened as Saturn and Gracei's footsteps walked away, and heard the sound of a door closing. Gamora turned to Rocket.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"What were you trying to do to me?" asked Rocket, panic still in his voice. Gamora rolled her eyes at him.

After that Gamora tried to urge Rocket several more times, not quite as violently, but Rocket couldn't find the courage. They finally gave up, and all went up for breakfast.

Rocket thought about Saturn, and all of the thoughts and accusations he had made of her in the past weeks. What he knew he saw that night. What he had found in her room. He was positive what it all meant, yet he had done as Groot told him, and hadn't told Quill or any of the others. It felt strange.... It had been so important before, what she was hiding, but now it seemed to be nothing. Well... it still was something, but it didn't matter to him anymore, at least not on the way he wanted to reveal her to the others.

It certainly felt like nothing anyway, compared to what he had promised Gamora he would do that night....

 

Tomorrow was the day. Saturn and Gracei had talked about it. They had stalled for more than a week, and they both knew it was time to face what they needed to do.

Saturn knew not what would happened when they told their friends what she truly was, and what was after her, but she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

When she went to her room that night, she felt like she was walking to a death sentence. She knew their would be nightmares tonight, if she got any sleep at all.

She went to the lamp, picked up her mother's necklace, and placed it around her neck. It felt heavy, and painful there, but she did't care.

Thoughts of her parents were racing through her head. There were some good memories, and she was thankful for that, but even the good memories were tainted with fear, because she knew where they ended... What her parents had decided to do.

Saturn felt hot tears coming to her eyes, and rubbed them away angrily, walking over to her desk, and plopping into her chair. She buried her face in her arms there, and for a while, just thought the happy times she had had with this team. Happy memories she was sure would be taken away from her.

She sat there for a while longer, her mind attempting drift to sleep, before she heard the sound of her door being pushed open. She remembered she had not closed it all the way when she came in.

Saturn sat up, and turned around to see Rocket framed in the door way. Saturn starred, taken aback.

A week ago she would have been furious to see Rocket entering her room after she had strictly forbidden him not to, but after.... everything that had happened emotions came swirling into her chest.

"Rocket," she said. "What do you want?"

Rocket had his eyes cast toward the ground, refusing to look up. His whole body was stiff as he stepped into her room.

"Saturn...." he said, his words quiet, he almost looked as though he was trembling. "I would just like to tell you..... I know"

Saturn frowned.

"What?" she asked apprehensively.

Rocket looked up at her.

"I know your secret." he said. "What you've been hiding."

Suddenly Saturn could feel anger rising up in her chest again.

"You do?" she asked sarcastically.

"But I'm not going to tell everyone!" he said quickly.

Saturn rolled her eyes at him.

"You do not know what my secret is!" she yelled.

Saturn could see anger filling Rocket's eyes, once more.

"Yes I do!" he snapped. "And you just admitted there is a secret."

Saturn scowled.

"Everyone has secrets." she said simply. "And the way you've treated me over the last month and a half doesn't make me feel too good about mine!"

"And when have you ever cared about how I treated you!" yelled Rocket. He was coming forward now, and climbing onto the desk to get to her eye level, something that was becoming a habit of his. "You've never cared about anything I've ever said!"

"I cared when you went threw my stuff!" yelled Saturn. "When you kept accusing me of endangering this team, and calling me selfish and irrational! You don't understand what that does to a person! Or you just don't care! Bullshit you're not going to tell Quill and them. If you thought you had any chance to get me off this ship you'd take it!"

"No!" said Rocket suddenly. "You don't understand! I don't care about any of that anymore!"

Something in his voice was stirring feeling in Saturn. She starred into his large brown eyes, filled with desperation.

"And if you'd listen to me for one second I could tell you-"

Suddenly Saturn couldn't take it any longer, and the emotion that had been building up in her for weeks now took over her body.

She grabbed Rocket by the front of his jumpsuit, and pulled him into a kiss. 

As her lips pressed against his, Rocket's small body tensed, his eyes wide open with shock. Finally, he let them flutter shut, leaning deeper into her, tangling a hand in her hair.

It was exceedingly awkward with their different bodies, but it didn't matter. Saturn could feel her heart pumping in her chest, all rationality gone from her body. All of the frustration of the past month was coming out of her. Her whole body was burning with a singular need. She placed her hand on the back of his head, and stroked him gently.

Rocket let his other hand come up to touch Saturn's check gently. His teeth grazed Saturn's lip once or twice, causing her to shutter.

Rocket broke apart from her for just a moment, the heat of his breath hitting Saturn's face.

"Saturn..." he whispered, his tone full of something foreign to her, something like.... want...

He pressed his lips against hers once more, and Saturn knew she felt the same way.

She parted her lips to allow him entrance, and she could feel his tongue slip past. Saturn fought back a moan. A completely new kind of excitement was filling her, and although she had never felt it before, she was sure what it was. In that moment she knew what she wanted.

Yet all too suddenly, her thoughts started to come crashing back to her, and with them pure horror.

"No!" she suddenly yelled pushing Rocket away. "No! No! No! This can't be happening!" She was stepping back, burring her face in her hands.

"Saturn..." she could hear Rocket say softly. She looked up at him, his expression was soft, his large eye shinning with the same desire she was feeling. She wanted so badly to go back to him, but she kept her gaze at the ground, and shook her head hard.

"You need to get out." she said simply.

"Saturn what's wrong?" asked Rocket.

Saturn glared up at him, her face flushed red from emotion.

"What's wrong? You can't ask me that question! God." she was rubbing her temples, a deep sense of dread coursing through her veins. "I... I can't handle this right now. I can't handle you! Get out!"

"Saturn I know you're scared." Rocket was saying, he had jumped off the desk, and came to stand behind her. "I know something happened to you to make you this way, you can't think about that right now." his voice was more gentle than she had ever heard it be. He put a tender hand on her leg. "Don't be afraid of this." he said softly

Saturn could feel her heart clench. She didn't want to be afraid, she thought. She really didn't. But that couldn't change the fact she was. She looked back into Rocket's hopeful face, willing tears away.

"Rocket, there was a time in my life where I might have believed you, but it's not today."

"Saturn please." he pleaded. "Tell me what happened. I want to know what happened to you"

Saturn could feel her eyes filling with tears. She wanted to tell him more than anything in the world. Her heart ached at the sight of him, eyes for nothing but her, but she swallowed her emotions, and scowled.

"Rocket there is no way in hell I would tell you anything." she said. "Get the hell out of here... now"

Rocket took a step back, hurt shown on his face, his brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Saturn..." he pleaded one last time.

"Can you hear me?" snapped Saturn. "Get out of here!"

The look in her eyes was dangerous, and Rocket responded immediately. He raced for the door, giving her one last heart breaking look before slamming it.

Saturn stood there for a moment, completely lost and unsure what to do. All the places Rocket had touched her seemed to burn.... 

She flung her herself onto her bed, and let the tears she had been fighting back so violently, start to fall down her face.

 _He doesn't understand...._ Was the only desperate thought that entered her head.

Rocket had fallen to his knees in the hallway. Tears started spilling from his eyes as he sat there, he watched them fall to the floor numbly. All he could hear was Saturn's voice ringing in his head.

He sat there, sobbing silently, until he saw a large figure coming out of a room. He looked up, and saw Groot standing there, his expression shocked.

"I am Groot?" he asked, concern inn his voice.

Rocket could only shake his head tearfully.

Silently, Groot picked him up, and pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his head. Rocket cried into his shoulder.

There were more doors opening, and Drax stepped out into the hall, followed by Gamora and Gracei.

Gracei blinked in shock at the scene before them.

"What in the world?" she asked.

Gamora was running from her side, to that of Rocket, shock painted on her face.

"Rocket what happened?" she asked.

Rocket looked up at her, giving little gasps to try muster up some of his voice.

"Saturn.... she....." was all he manged, before dissolving into tears again.

"Oh Rocket." Gamora said softly. "Rocket, I'm so sorry."

She gently reached forward, and started to pat his head. Rocket stayed silent.

There was nothing that could make him feel better.

All his happy memories had been tainted, and the only thing ahead of him was darkness.

All he could do was let Groot hold him, as he felt all of his hope slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... Shit just got real o' clock in this fic.... Saturn just broke Rocket's heart into a million pieces.... I don't even know if I should apologize for this chapter or not! T.T  
> Anyway, I told you guys it would be getting good soon! I hope you all knew that by 'good' I meant 'completely heart wrenching and harmful to your soul'. If not I'm sorry for the confusion.... Honestly, you all can kill me if you want to, I'm pretty sure I'd deserve it.  
> If you're not going to kill me, than hey guys!.... Here's the new chapter!.....  
> I know you're probably sick of hearing me say this, but to be honest, I'm really unsure about this chapter. Was it executed right? Was the funny stuff actually funny? Was the stuff between Rocket and Saturn good?  
> As always I'd love to all you guys opinion on this chapter, and any comment at all in encouraged greatly!  
> Also guys, I know what happened to Rocket was horrible, but let's try not to be too hard on Saturn. She's still trying to process the knowledge the scientists that tortured her for years are still looking for her, and she doesn't want to loose her friends to that knowledge. We also know she has some major trust issues, because of her parents, and what happened with Rocket terrified her.  
> I don't know, if you guys still feel the need to be angry at her that's fine, that's just my opinion as the writer of the fic.  
> I love you all, and keep commenting you cute furballs! >3  
> Have a good night. <3


	12. Don't you?

"Oh Rocket." Gamora said softly. "Rocket, I'm so sorry."

She gently reached forward, and started to pat his head. Rocket stayed silent.

There was nothing that could make him feel better.

All his happy memories had been tainted, and the only thing ahead of him was darkness.

All he could do was let Groot hold him, as he felt all of his hope slip away.

*****

Saturn hadn't even had the strength to pull back her covers that night, she just flung herself onto the bed, and cried herself to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she lay in her bed crying before sleep took her, but she knew it must have been a while, for she was too tired to even dream that night. For that, at least, she was grateful.

When she woke up the next morning her eyes were burning, and bloodshot. Her contacts were still in her eyes, and stuck to their surface like flypaper. Her head throbbed painfully, with every breath she took.

She groaned, starring at the ceiling of her room, her body felt like it was filled with lead.

She didn't want to get up, but she pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. She rubbed her temples slowly, as the thoughts of the night before came back to her.

It had seemed so fast and blurry before, but now everything was coming to her in excruciating detail. 

Her anger, her fear, how she had hurt Rocket so.... The way Rocket's lips felt on her's....Oh god, what was wrong with her? So many things were happening to her right now. She had to make a tough decision, and come to terms with the fact there were people, people who had tested on her, that were looking for her. Yet all she could think about was him. What had he said last night?

_I know your secret..._

Saturn wasn't sure what secret he meant, since there were a few to keep track of now. She also wasn't sure if the secret he thought he knew was a real one. She did remember what he had said after.

_I don't care about that anymore!_

She now knew he felt for her.... Why else would he have stayed, and pleaded with her when she was so terrified? Why was she so damn terrified?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The pounding echoed through Saturn's aching head, and she groaned.

"Go away please!" she said, as gently as she could.

"Saturn," said the voice on the other side. "It's Gracei, I need to talk to you. May I please come in?"

Saturn sighed.

"Sure." she replied, too weak to argue. Gracei opened the door, and came in holding a plate, and a mug, she was smiling gently.

"I brought you some waffles and coffee." she said. Saturn gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." she said.

Gracei walked over to Saturn's bed, and sat down next to her, placing the plate in between them, and thrusting the mug of coffee upon her.

"It was Gamora's idea." she said graciously. "I made the waffles, but only because the batches she made were pretty burnt."

Saturn smiled.

The idea that Gamora had tried to make her waffles was sweet, if not a little concerning considering she had almost set the Milano on fire trying to make toast just three weeks earlier.

"So what's wrong?" asked Saturn, though she had an idea of what was to come, and wasn't sure how to respond, or even to act.

Gracei paused.

"I heard about what happened last night." she said finally.

Saturn took a breath.

"Gracei," she said. "I really don't wanna talk about that."

She looked down, fighting with her emotions.

Gracei put a hand on her shoulder, and waited for Saturn to look up at her.

"Well, we kind of have to." she said. "You weren't the only one who was hurt by what happened last night."

Saturn bit her lip, fighting with herself not to cry at the memory.

"Why did he have to come into my room?" she asked stiffly. "Why did...." She trailed off, look back at the ground. "Why did I have to kiss him?"

"Because you like him." said Gracei simply. Saturn looked up at her, unsure whether she should protest. Gracei continued. "You like him, and he likes you, but he wouldn't admit it.... Like someone else I know." she said smiling. Saturn attempted to smile back, but wasn't sure if she manged it. Gracei's words felt like lead in her chest. "And it took a lot of courage to go to you the way he did. He swallowed his pride, and set any quarrels you two still had aside, and you really hurt him, Saturn."

"Don't you think I know?" snapped Saturn suddenly, tears filling her eyes. 

Gracei jumped back at her ferocity, as Saturn stood turning to face her friend.

"I was angry, scarred. I panicked! I know what I did was horrible, but.... dammit Gracei I was just so scared!"

"Why were you scared?" asked Gracei. "From what I heard it was going very well."

Saturn looked down, her face bright red.

"I was scared of how much I liked it." she said finally. "And I just couldn't get the thought of parents out of my head, and how...."

But just like that the anger was leaving her, and she was dissolving into tears again.

Gracei stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, pulling a gentle hand through her hair.

"I understand." she said finally. She paused for a moment. "Does Rocket know about you?" she asked gently

"I don't know." replied Saturn, into her shoulder. "He said he did, but I'm not sure."

"Oh Saturn...." said Gracei simply. "He knows." 

Firmly, she pressed Saturn away so she could look her in the eyes. Saturn was blinking and rubbing the blur of tears away to look at her properly.

"Now the least you owe him is an apology, and an explanation, but Saturn.... I'd hate for you to run away from something that's good for you because you're scared."

"What do you mean?" asked Saturn slowly.

Gracei rolled her eyes, much like she had done before when they had had a similar conversation.

"Well don't you like him?" she asked. "I mean you kissed him, so I assume you do."

Saturn looked away blushing.

"Yes." she said. "Or I don't know! I've never.... had feelings for someone before, how is it supposed to feel?"

"Well," said Gracei smiling. "How do you feel right now?"

Saturn gave a small laugh.

"Like crying again," she said. "Like I'm going to explode. Like punching a wall."

"I think that pretty much sums it up, Sweetie." said Gracei.

Saturn looked at the ground

"It... doesn't even matter though." she said dejectedly. "We still have to tell the team that those ships are after us, Gracei! Do you really think they'll want us after we tell them that?"

Gracei shook her head.

"Not we," she said. Saturn rasied an eyebrow at her friend. Gracei took a breath. "I've done some thinking, and I think I should tell Peter. I'm much better at talking, and words in general than you are."

Saturn shrugged.

"No argument here." she said. Gracei smiled

"I'm positive Peter will understand, and then he can decided when it's best to break it to the rest of the team. But," she finished. "It sounds like Rocket already knows." She grinned. "Go get him, Sweetie."

Saturn looked confused.

"How?" she asked.

"Just ask him out!" snapped Gracei impatiently.

"But...." said Saturn at a loss for words.

"But?" repeated Gracei impatiently.

Saturn bit her lip.

"What if he doesn't...." she said slowly. "You know, want me anymore."

Gracei smiled, gently.

"I think if you just apologize it'll be fine." she said. "He might still be a little angry, but I mean it's not like you guys haven't dealt with anger towards each other before. Just kiss him again. That defused the situation last time, right?"

Saturn blushed furiously. Gracei gave a laugh.

"Just go." she said. Saturn was about to get up from the bed when Gracei continued. "Well, I mean, eat the waffles I selflessly made for you first, but then go!"

Saturn rolled her eyes, but plopped back down, and grabbed the still hot plate of waffles.

Gracei got up and walked to the door, turning back to Saturn before she left.

"I love you, Saturn" she said. Saturn smiled.

"I love you too, Gracei." she said.

Gracei gave one last reassuring smile, before slipping out of the door and closing it behind her.

Saturn sat there for while, eating waffles and thinking about what Gracei had said. She thought about what she was going to do once she left her room. The thought terrified her, but there was a kind of excitement.

After everything that was still happening, Rocket still felt like the most important thing..... Saturn wasn't sure how she felt about that. Though as she opened her door, and started down the hall, she definitely felt terrified.

Saturn opened the door to the upper level, and poked her head out. Ouill was at the computer and turned to her as she came out. He gave her a long look before speaking.

"Hey." he said slowly. From the look on his face Saturn could tell he knew every last detail of what had happened the night before and, dear god, was he judging her right now.

Saturn tried a nervous smile, as Quill looked her up and down.

She could see Drax sitting in one of the chairs, just like Quill he had badly concealed anger on his face.

"Hey." she said back. Gracei was nowhere to be seen, but Saturn could see Gamora leaning up against the wall a little ways a way, she was giving her an apologetic look.

Saturn looked back to Quill, who had walked back to the computer, and was looking something over.

"So the rest of the team already knows, I've been chatting with some of my.... contacts, and they've told me that two ships identical to the one that attacked us, just landed in Knowhere. Couldn't tell me much about who was inside, but we're heading out that way soon. Thought you should know." she could tell he was trying to keep the iciness out of his voice, but Quill wasn't a very subtle guy.

"Cool." said Saturn quietly. There was a stiff pause. Saturn chewed the insides of her cheeks. "I'm gonna go over here now." she said, darting off. Gamora followed her silently, and as Saturn went out into the hall, she met her.

"Saturn?" she asked. Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Please tell don't tell me you're pissed too." she groaned, but Gamora pulled her into a hug.

"Of course not." she said finally.

Saturn felt relief wash over her. She was glad that she could count on Gamora to understand.

"That's very good to hear." breathed Saturn.

"Don't get me wrong, I think what happened last night was completely horrible, but no one is stopping to think that what happened must have been hard on you too."

Saturn nodded.

"So Quill and Drax," started Saturn. "They are both pissed at me?" Gamora sighed.

"Not exactly, they're just confused. All they see is their hurt friend, who's been walking around completely love struck for the past few weeks. You both have." Saturn opened her mouth to protest futilely, but Gamora didn't give her the chance. "Even if you both deny it." she said firmly. "They were positive you too were a sure thing, and Drax feels guilty because he's the one who pushed Rocket to go after you." Saturn nodded, guilt digging into her like a sharp blade. "That mixed in with all the insanity that's been going on in the past few weeks, they just don't know what to think right now."

Saturn nodded.

"And how is Rocket himself doing?" she asked carefully, not sure if she could handle the answer. Gamora paused.

"He's not doing at all... He told us what happened last night, but he hasn't said a word to us all morning... We've all tried to talk to him, but it hasn't been doing any good." There was a heavy pause, and Saturn covered her face with a hand.

Gamora smiled slightly.

"He'd be doing a lot better if you went and talked to him yourself."

Saturn glanced up at her.

"Really?" she asked. Gamora nodded.

"Saturn, you're the only person in the galaxy that could hurt Rocket this much, now I think you're the only person who can make him right again." Gamora paused. "You like him, don't you?"

Saturn thought about her answer for the briefest second. Finally she nodded.

"Yeah." she said firmly.

Gamora smiled.

"Then just apologize." she said. "Tell me what you told Gracei, and you'll be fine."

"She told you?" asked Saturn incredulously.

"Of course not, that was private. She just told me what you said was touching."

Saturn laughed. She hadn't really seen it that way.

"And Saturn, something to keep in mind, is that Peter and Gracei want us all to go out to some bar or other once we get there. I don't nessasirly think it's a good idea, but that might be a good place to start.... With the apology I mean." She grinned.

Saturn rolled her eyes, but kept that information on her mind.

"Where.... is Rocket?" she asked. Gamora smiled. 

"I think he's outside with Groot right now. They're still trying to make sure the ship is good enough condition to fly us to Knowhere." Saturn nodded.

"I'll see you soon." she said. Gamora nodded. 

Saturn walked down the hallway, and slipped through the main hatching, coming outside.

She walked around to the back of the ship, and found Rocket in heated argument with a Xandarian man, both of them screaming angrily

The guy was probably 6 4", and looked like he weighed three hundred pounds, but Rocket was glaring up at him fearlessly. He was obviously in a particularly combative mood this morning. That was defiantly Saturn's fault, she thought. Groot stood behind Rocket, looking quite distressed. Rocket growled.

"I don't care what you say you saw, you're obviously blind, my tools did not come anywhere near your ship!" 

The man looked livid at Rocket's words.

Saturn looked over to the ship he was gesturing to, and saw it to have a large scratch on the side.

"I saw that wrench fly out of that... thing's hand and hit my ship! You can't deny what happened!"

"It didn't happen!" roared Rocket.

"Are you calling me a lair?" asked the man.

"I thought that had already been established." muttered Rocket

The man looked purple faced with fury.

"Do we need to settle this?" he asked quietly.

Rocket looked ready to agree, when he caught sight of Saturn, and jumped, his words freezing in his throat.

Saturn walked forward before things could get out of hand, putting herself in between Rocket and the man. The man looked dangerously close to attacking anyone near him, but 

Saturn glared him down.

"Alright." she said. "Here's forty units, that should be more than enough compensation for the damage to that shitty paint job. Now beat it, before I give Groot permission to kick your ass."

The man walked away angrily, mumbling to himself, he shot a glare back to them as he went.

Saturn turned back to Rocket who was looking at the ground stiffly.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said back quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Rocket shrugged, still not looking up at her.

"Sure." he replied.

Groot cocked his head to the side curiously, Saturn tried not to smile.

"Groot, could you give us a minute?" she asked.

"I am Groot." Groot replied, quickly heading back toward the entrance to the ship, leaving Rocket and Saturn.

Rocket chanced a glance up at her.

Saturn took a breath, not sure how begin.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night." she said. "I... It all just happened so fast."

Rocket waved her off dismissively.

"Just forget it." he said dully. "It doesn't matter." He tried to mask his voice with indifference but hurt was still there. Saturn's heart clenched.

"It does matter though." she said gently. Rocket looked up at her. "You tried to open up to me, and I was scared, but I never should have done what I did."

Rocket blinked, there was a glimmer of something in his eyes, maybe hope?

Saturn smiled.

"And I'd... like to make it up to you." she said. Her heart was now pounding out of her chest.

"How?" asked Rocket quietly.

"Well, you know we're heading for Knowhere right?"

Rocket nodded slowly.

Saturn was fighting to keep eye contact with him. Oh god, she wasn't even sure if she was doing this right.

"Well, when we get there, Quill and Gracei want us all to go out to a bar or something."

"Yeah?" asked Rocket expectantly, there was the ghost of a smile on his face. Saturn tried to keep the blush off her face. She knew she had to actually say it, she owed him that much.

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" She tried to keep the words slow, but failed as they spilled out. Rocket understood her perfectly however, and was truly smiling now.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." he said. "Although I think you owe me more than one, if we're splitting hairs."

"Sounds fair." said Saturn grinning. "But let's get back to the ship before Drax and Gracei notice we're out here. It's along drive to Knowhere remember."

Rocket nodded.

"Agreed." he said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is later than usual. As I said.... college.... I've been having a lot of fun, but things have been getting kind of scary! SO MUCH TO DO AT ONCE!.... Okay... Take a deep breath, Cynthia!  
> I'm going to be honest with you guys, I absolutely hate this chapter (which is one of the reasons I've been putting off posting it) I think the conflict I built up in the last chapter is resolved too quickly, everything is way too civil, and not at all.... angsty enough, and the whole thing is just boring as hell to read and write! That's just how I feel. But I guess it's a good thing that, so far, there's only one chapter in this fic i truly dislike.  
> Anyway, chapter 13 will probably still be out on Monday, and that's a chapter I actually like. I'm confident you all will like it too, if that's any indication of what goes down! ;)  
> As always, I'd like to thank you for all of the reads/comments/human sacrifices thrown my way! I love you all, and I look forward to telling you guys about college, as it unfolds!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than me, anyway. Have a great night! <3


	13. What I Should Tell You

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" She tried to keep the words slow, but failed as they spilled out. Rocket understood her perfectly however, and was truly smiling now.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." he said. "Although I think you owe me more than one, if we're splitting hairs."

"Sounds fair." said Saturn grinning. "But let's get back to the ship before Drax and Gracei notice we're out here. It's along drive to Knowhere remember."

Rocket nodded.

"Agreed." he said grinning.

****

Despite their efforts to keep their plans quiet, when Rocket and Saturn got back to the ship Gracei and Drax we're standing there waiting for them. Groot stood behind them looking a tiny bit guilty. 

"Traitor." Saturn muttered, under her breath.

Gracei and Drax started bombarding them with questions before they had even stepped foot inside the ship.

"What's happening!" whined Gracei. "Please tell us, please! We need to know!"

"You don't NEED to know!" said Saturn impatiently.

But Drax was nodding eagerly, and Gracei was now hopping up and down where she stood.

For a few minutes Rocket and Saturn were able to stay silent, but those few minutes were short lived when Rocket caved completely.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Rocket finally, not able to handle it any longer. "We're just going out for drinks, are you happy?"

His words made the tow of them pause, wide eyed, then they started another spew of even louder questions that did not cease long after they had left Xandar. It was almost astounding how persistent they were being, Gracei in particular, who's hazel eyes were as wide as saucers.

Quill sat a little ways back, smiling and laughing at the four of them.

Gamora might have said Quill and Drax weren't angry at her, but Saturn noticed their moods had lightened considerately once her and Rocket came back.

Gamora stayed silent through most of the trip, but she smiled whenever Saturn caught her eye. Saturn took that to mean she thought she had done well.

About half way to Knowhere, Saturn found she could take neither Drax nor Gracei any longer. With an apologetic look to Rocket she stood.

"I'm gonna go.... get some rest, I guess." she said, walking towards the stairs.

Rocket hopped off his seat, and walked toward Groot.

"Groot, you should come and help me with.... this thing I need to do." Saturn heard him say.

As Saturn descended the stairs, she looked back to see Gracei following her grinning. She groaned at her friend and turned around.

"God Gracei, what is it?" she asked.

Gracei was running after her down the stairs squealing as she went.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god!"

"Shouldn't it be Allfather for you?" asked Saturn, rolling her eyes.

Gracei payed her no attention, and took her hands in hers.

"Saturn you did it! I knew you could! And now you're going on a date!"

"It's not a date!" protested Saturn. Gracei rolled her eyes at her words.

"Saturn, you're going out for drinks!" she groaned.

"With the whole team! It's kind of a group activity!"

"Saturn," said Gracei, smiling suggestively. "Come on."

Saturn sighed, walking off towards her room.

"You're hopeless" she moaned. Gracei followed her as she went, skipping behind her.

Saturn turned to look at her as they reached her door.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Gracei rolled her eyes again.

"Coming to help you get dressed!" she said, as if it was obvious.

"Gracei, I don't need help getting dressed!" said Saturn, trying to close the door on her friend.

Gracei caught the door before it could slam shut, and followed Saturn into the room.

"From the way you normally dress I'd suggest otherwise." she said.

Gracei immediately went to Saturn's closet, and started to riffle though her clothes. Saturn plopped down on her bed in submission.

Gracei was pulling several things out of the closet now, and tossing them onto the bed.

"If you try and put me in that dress I will shoot you." said Saturn seriously.

"Noted." replied Gracei, from the closet.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." added Saturn, as Gracei came out of the closet.

"Because it's you're first date!" Gracei practically shouted.

"It's not a date." moaned Saturn, falling back on her bed.

Gracei compared different tops and bottoms thoughtfully, while Saturn wished she was anywhere but where she was. The more Gracei talked about it being a date the more Saturn was actually starting to believe her, and it terrified her how exited she was. 

A hot blush was creeping onto her cheeks, just as the door opened, and Gamora poked her head inside.

"What you two doing?" shed asked curiously. Gracei grinned.

"Helping Saturn get ready for her date." she replied. Gamora's eyes widened.

"Can I help?" she asked, in a high pitched girlish voice that did not suit her.

"Sure!" said Gracei cheerily.

Gamora practically skipped over to where Gracei stood, and Gracei started to give her the run down.

"So I was thinking this top, with these pants." started Gracei. Gamora nodded eagerly.

"That would look so nice! So cute on her!"

"Don't you like the pants!" exclaimed Gracei. "Won't it drive Rocket crazy?" she added. grinning.

"Please stop." moaned Saturn, weakly from the bed. She was glad Gracei and Gamora weren't looking at her to see just how scarlet her face was.

"Might want to put her hair up, though." said Gamora thoughtfully.

"Good call, Gamora!" said Gracei. "You are learning!"

Gracei came over to Saturn, and pulled her up by her arms, guiding her to her desk.

"Let me go get my hair brush!" she called, racing out of the room, and returning moments later with a hair brush, hair tie, and a pink bag Saturn knew all too well. Saturn backed up in her chair defensively.

"No!" she protested, shaking her head. "No way!"

Gracei rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Saturn, make-up is not going to kill you!" she snapped, placing the bag on the desk.

"I'm not so sure." said Saturn.

"Gamora get started on the make-up, you know what to do. Saturn if you move you're face away I swear I'll pull you're hair!"

Gracei now had hostage of Saturn's long dark hair, holding fist fulls of it in each of her hands, and was pulling it threw a brush. Gamora started to attack Saturn's face with a brush loaded with foundation.

"That color is too light for my skin!" protested Saturn. Gracei rolled her eyes.

"Look who's concerned about the make-up, I thought you didn't care! You are right though. Gamora try this one instead." she said, pulling a much darker foundation out of the bag.

Both of them worked at Saturn for what seemed like hours. Finally, Gracei finally permitted Saturn to stand, and she and Gamora admired their good work proudly.

Gracei looked quite pleased with herself as she exited the room with Gamora.

"Now get dressed, and get out here." she said. "I think we're almost there."

It amazed Saturn that they might have actually taken more than two hours to get her ready, but she tried not to think about that too much. She looked over at the bed to actually examine the outfit they had picked out for her.

It was a crimson button up shirt with no sleeves, and a pair of high waisted skin tight black pants. It was one of the only outfits Gracei had picked out for her that she had truly liked. Saturn obediently got dressed, thankful at least they hadn't tried to force her into the dress.

Reluctantly, she looked in the mirror, and saw she looked better than she'd expected. It was no transformation, her face was just as long and plain, and her frame still as wiry. But the pants did made her skinny legs work much better for her, and the pencil Gamora had lined her eyes with was deep green to match her eyes, and Saturn liked that.

She came out of the room, and found Gamora and Gracei still there waiting for her. They both grinned wide when they saw her.

"Saturn you look beautiful." said Gamora. Saturn smiled.

It wasn't true, but it warmed her heart to hear her say it.

"I think we're approaching Knowhere." said Gracei thoughtfully. "We should go see Peter."

Gamora and Gracei walked upstairs, Saturn reluctantly following behind them.

This wasn't actually a date, was it?

As they came upstairs, they could see the ship entering the tunnel to Knowhere.

Gracei grinned, as she ran over to where Quill piloted the ship.

"This is so exciting! I haven't been to Knowhere in two years, Saturn's really weird about coming, she's terrified of it here."

"For good reason." said Saturn. "Gracei last time we we're here we we're attacked by a gang of Frost Giant supporters, and I had to stab one of them with a broken shot glass, because they'd taken my blaster! Don't you remember that?"

Quill laughed.

"That's hilarious! Gracei's never told me that story!"

Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Probably because she was hiding the ship when that went down."

"I was trying to get the advanced weaponry up!" protested Gracei angrily.

Quill grinned.

"Well we won't get attacked by any gangs tonight, I promise Saturn. Nothing will ruin you're date."

Saturn didn't bother protesting, as the three of them giggled.

The Milano was now approaching landing, and Saturn found her heart beating far too fast.

Drax and Groot were coming into the room cheerfully, as the ship powered down. Saturn glanced behind them to see if Rocket was there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let us now go!" yelled Drax. Groot nodded eagerly.

"Okay guys," started Quill trying to keep a serious tone. "I know we all wanna have fun tonight, and believe me, we all deserve it after all the shit that we've dealt with in the past few weeks. But let's all keep our guards up. The people who attacked us might be here, and we don't want to give them any opportunities. So just just stay vigilant okay?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Drax looked rather impatient, and Saturn could tell Quill's words we're aimed mostly at him.

"Okay!" said Quill. "If everyone's ready I say we paint the town!"

Ganora rolled her eyes, but followed Quill, as he climbed out of the ship, followed by Drax.

Saturn turned to Gracei.

"I really hope we don't get freaking attacked tonight." she said. 

Suddenly, she saw a figure coming out of the hallway, and turned around sharply.

Rocket stood behind Groot, he shifted back and fourth on his feet a couple of times.

Gracei gave Saturn's hand a reassuring squeeze, before walking towards the hatch and abandoning her.

Rocket walked over to her, as Groot followed Gracei out of the hatch.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said back, trying to look st him, and not at the ground.

Rocket seemed to be having the opposite issue, and was desperately trying to find something of interest to stare at rather than her.

"You.... look really nice." he said.

Saturn could see him staring up and down her legs.

Her face felt very hot. Dammit Gracei.

"Thanks." she said.

There was a lengthy pause, before the merciful voice of Quill yelled from outside the ship.

"Come on you two, stop wasting time!"

Saturn could almost hear the sound of someone hitting Quill rather hard.

"Ow!" she heard him cry.

Saturn smiled before flicking her head towards the hatch, and descending outside with Rocket in toe.

 

A little while later the team entered the place they had been looking for, and rallied together at the bar. Quill and Gracei almost immediately started a shot contest, much to Saturn's dismay, but she tried not to pay them much attention. Nor did she try and acknowledge Drax and Groot who seemed to be watching her and Rocket's every move intently, though they tried to hide it.

Her and Rocker sat a little ways apart from everyone else. Saturn faced away from the others, but she only had to listen to the noise, or look at the expression on Rocket's face to see if her friends we're doing anything too wild.

Rocket winced suddenly.

"Okay, I think Quill is going to puke."

Saturn whirred around to see Quill teetering on his chair, a sick look to his face. He shook his head fiercely, and took a large breath.

"I'm okay!" he assured, more to himself than anyone else.

Saturn laughed.

"He's such an idiot." said Rocket, under his breath.

Saturn nodded, keeping her eyes fixed behind her for longer than was necessary.

"You know you can look at me." said Rocket, his voice was almost amused.

Saturn turned back around, feeling her face heat up.

"Sorry." she said quietly. Rocket smiled.

"It's just I'm having a hard time not looking at you right now..."

Saturn felt a pang in her chest. What was he saying? She could her face burning again, and fought not to look away.

Rocket looked almost bewildered.

"Damn, that was-"

"Smoother in your head?" asked Saturn, raising her eyebrows.

"Actually it came out smoother than I intended." said Rocket slightly dejected.

Saturn smiled, inspite of her nerves.

After the first round of drinks came, and Saturn and Rocket just talked for a while, drinking a reasonable amount as they did, having a hard time ignoring the antics of their friends behind them.

Quill and Gracei were completely inebriated, but showed no signs of slowing so far.

Drax and Groot were cheering them on, Gamora looked concerned, but not so much that she stopped laughing.

Saturn gave a glance back at her friends, before turning back to Rocket, who was the tiniest bit drunk. Seemingly just enough to boost his confidence.

"So Gracei deffinatly isn't watching us, and Drax and Groot seem to be distracted, so I think this is the first private moment we've had all day." Rocket said.

Saturn nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." she said.

"So do you want to talk?" he asked.

"About what?" asked Saturn.

"About last night, the good part I mean." said Rocket smiling suggestively. He reached forward to put a hand on her leg. "By the way, have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Okay, maybe he was more than a little bit drunk, Saturn thought. Despite this, she felt a surge of excitement go through her like electricity as Rocket touched her, but something in the back of her mind kept screaming.

"What is there to talk about?" asked Saturn. The moment the words left her lips she knew is was the wrong thing to say. Rocket's face fell, just as a yell came from behind them.

"Dammit Peter, you can't out drink an Asguardian!" Gracei was screaming, yet she swayed as she stood, and toppled to the ground.

Gamora was rushing to help her up, and Quill yelled triumphantly.

"Ha! I think not, I win!"

But even before he could finish, he doubled over, and raced for the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"I think we can call it a draw." said Gamora, plopping Gracei into a chair.

"Look Saturn is something wrong?" asked Rocket suddenly.

Saturn turned to him, her stomach twisting.

"What do you mean?" asked Saturn.

"You're obviously uncomfortable, and you're jumping at excuses to be distracted. Are you really this terrified?"

"Rocket...." Saturn started. "I swear I've been trying, but yes I am terrified." she paused. 

She wanted nothing more than to tell him everything right there, but she wouldn't have even been sure where to begin, or what to say.

"You don't understand the things that have happened to me."

"Saturn, that's where you're wrong." said Rocket softly. "I think I know exactly what's happened to you, because...." he trailed off suddenly.

Saturn didn't know why, but Rocket's words scared her even more. She got up from her chair glaring at him.

"Rocket, you don't know anything about me." she spat.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and stormed toward the door.

"Whoah." said Quill, who had just staggered back from the bathroom. His eyes were on Rocket who had just jumped off his chair to follow Saturn. "There's danger." he warned the others.

As Saturn came outside, she heard Rocket call after her.

"Saturn, you don't understand!" he called.

Saturn whirred on him.

"What don't I understand?" she demanded.

"Saturn I'm not saying any of this to prove a point, is that what you think this is?" Rocket asked.

Saturn looked away angrily. Rocket stepped closer.

"I knew the day I found the contact case! I should have known before!"

Saturn shut her eyes tight, trying to will away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Rocket stop!" Saturn yelled, turning back on him.

She glared at him, before burying her face in her hands.

There was a long pause, before Rocket spoke gently.

"Saturn, didn't you ever wonder about me?" he asked.

Saturn wiped her eyes, looking up at him. He starred at her with sincere eyes.

"Didn't you ever think about what I actually am?" He stepped closer. "We're the same." he said. "Maybe not in the same way, at the same time, or by the same people, but we're were made the same."

Saturn starred at him, her eyes glistening. Her heart was racing at his words, and she was fighting to keep the memories at bay, but none of that mattered right then.

"We're you created, or enhanced?" she asked.

There was a pause.

"I was created." said Rocket.

"Enhanced." replied Saturn. "I was seven, my mother and father couldn't pay the man they were working on export with, so they sold me. I could have gone into slavery... torture... anything, it was just my luck they sold me to geneticists'."

"Saturn..." was all Rocket could say.

"What about you?" asked Saturn.

Rocket sighed

"I can't remember that much.... I only remember waking up on this table countless times, only half of the time did I had all my body parts. I didn't know what was going on, I... didn't know who I was... I remember the pain though...."

His expression was that of fear, the same fear Saturn had felt everyday of her life. It broke her heart to see him make that face.

She walked over, and knelt down beside him, practicing the words she had heard Gracei say to her a thousand times before whenever she had been like this.

"It's okay. Look at me."

Rocket looked up at her, and Saturn looked into to those soft brown eyes. There was something in them she was having a hard time recognizing still.

"Saturn, those aren't you're real eyes, are they?" he asked.

Saturn was taken aback by his question, but did not move away, she didn't feel afraid anymore.

"No." she said. 

She glanced around to see the street was deserted, before pulling out one of her green contacts. Her true eye gleamed underneath, yellow with a large predatory pupil.

Rocket starred at her softly.

"They didn't even put me under when they did this to me, said it would disrupt the blood flow or something. They used to be green though.... like my mother's, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't look at myself and wish I could go back to the way I was before."

There were tears in her eyes again, and she wiped them away angrily, but they kept streaming down her cheeks.

"I just keep wishing I could go back, and be with my parents.... Have a normal childhood, you know? And not have had to go threw all that hell, and have all of these memories that can never go away. I wish I didn't have these eyes...." she trailed off, trying hard to stop the flow of tears. She closed her eyes, and took a breath.

"No." growled Rocket suddenly. "Don't you dare think like that, what happened to you was terrible, but don't you ever wish to go back to those people. They don't deserve you, and they never could. And looking at you right now, don't ever be ashamed of your eyes, because I think you're beautiful, and-"

Rocket's words were cut off, as Saturn pulled him forward abruptly and kissed him.

Rocket stumbled forward slightly, but wrapped his hands around Saturn's neck, and leaned forward.

It was the second time in twenty four hours this had happened, but this time Saturn was determined never to let go.

They broke apart, and Rocket pressed his forehead to Saturn's. They stayed like that for a while, before Rocket said,

"You're not gonna freak out again, are you?"

Saturn grinned, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I think I'm okay." she said quietly.

She would have liked nothing better than to stay there like that with Rocket forever, but sense was getting the better of her.

"We should probably go back in." said Saturn. Rocket nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

Saturn pulled away, and placed her contact back in her eye, blinking several times before she pushed herself to her feet, and her and Rocket walked back inside.

They could see the whole team's eyes on them as they came through the door, even Quill and Gracei, who both looked white faced and very sick, but were for the most part awake. Groot was looking at them curiously.

Saturn went to her seat, and sat down, just now realizing how horrible she must have looked from crying. Rocket stood on his seat, and leaned over to brush a tear stained strand of hair out of Saturn's eye's. Saturn grinned, and leaned over to kiss him again softly.

"Yes!"

Saturn broke away from Rocket and looked over to see Drax pumping his fist in the air. Quill clapped his hands together grinning. Gamora rolled her eyes.

"It's about time." she said.

"I am Groot." agreed Groot.

Gracei grinned, trying hard not to fall forward.

"Awwww." she slurred.

Saturn grinned, feeling too happy to be annoyed at any of them.

"Can you not?" growled Rocket, though there was a smile on his face as well.

Yet the whole team all continued to cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Soooo.... Here's the chapter on Monday like I said it would be! To be honest I have another busy week, but I made sure to get the editing on this chapter done so I could have it out today because you guys were just so exited, and it made me so happy! <3  
> So yeah.... this is the start of Rocket and Saturn's relationship, who knew you'd have to wait this damn long for this? (Well, besides me) I hope it doesn't disappoint! :)  
> As far as chapters go it's a little long, and I'm sorry for all of the girly fluff at the beginning! T.T  
> I hope you liked everything, and I hope the emotional stuff works! Feel free to tell me how you thought it went!  
> *Sudden serious parental voice* _My young and impressionable viewers.... I know Peter and Gracei had a lot of fun in this chapter, and I know you're aware I'm in college, a place where I am faced with many morally ambiguous choices, but I would just like to let you know I do not condone binge drinking, and it's not like I watched my friends have a shot contest almost just like Peter and Gracei's a few days ago..... Defiantly not....._  
>  I love you all, and have a good night! <3


	14. Nightmares Part 2

Saturn broke away from Rocket and looked over to see Drax pumping his fist in the air. Quill clapped his hands together grinning. Gamora rolled her eyes.

"It's about time." she said.

"I am Groot." agreed Groot.

Gracei grinned, trying hard not to fall forward.

"Awwww." she slurred.

Saturn grinned, feeling too happy to be annoyed at any of them.

"Can you not?" growled Rocket, though there was a smile on his face as well.

Yet the whole team all continued to cheer.

*****

The team's celebration continued to rage on into the early hours of the morning, but there were two of them who quietly retired to the ship before the others could notice they were gone.

Saturn and Rocket found their way back through the darkened streets of Knowhere to the Milano.

As they climbed through the hatch, Saturn stumbled slightly as she pulled herself onto the last rung of the ladder due to her still mending hand, and perhaps her current level of soberness. Rocket leaned forward to steady her, but went tumbling forward himself.

Saturn laughed, coming off the ladder, and kneeling down next to Rocket.

"I think we've both had a little too much." she said grinning. Rocket pushed himself off the ground.

"Not half as much as Quill and Gracei." reasoned Rocket, but even these words were slightly slurred. Saturn knew he wouldn't last very long.

She smiled, reaching forward to stoke the back of Rocket's head with the tips of her fingers.

"Do you wanna go to my room and talk?" asked Saturn.

Rocket nodded.

The two of them made their way down the stairs and to the end of the hall. Saturn opened the door to her room, and plopped down on her bed, picking Rocket up, and placing him beside her.

"You weigh like as much as large pillow, you know that right?" giggled Saturn. "So waif like, it's a wonder you can even hold your blaster."

"Stop it." said Rocket, but he was smiling.

Saturn grinned before catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her face was flushed red, and the eyeliner and mascara Gracei had put on her had ran, and formed dark tears tracks down her cheeks.

"God, I'm quite a mess." said Saturn, rubbing at the dried makeup under her eyes.

"You're beautiful." said Rocket softly.

Saturn smiled at his words. When anyone else had ever told her that it had never really meant much to her. Gracei was her dearest friend, but she always knew it was just something she said. But when Rocket said it she came close to actually believing him.

She leaned down to kiss him again, and rolled over onto her side, bringing Rocket down with her. She giggled, as Rocket gave an incredulous smile at being manhandled this way.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. Saturn placed her hand on the back of Rocket's head, and tilted his face up to deepen the kiss. Rocket sharply inhaled, wrapping his arms around her neck. Saturn could feel her heart start to beat a little faster, and she pulled Rocket on top of her. She could feel Rocket's tongue slip into her mouth, and fought back a moan. 

Saturn took her hand from Rocket's hand to touch his back, when he flinched away suddenly, breaking apart from her, and scrambling to the other side of the bed.

Saturn sat up, her face hot, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Rocket?" she asked, concern filling her tone. "What's wrong?"

Rocket turned slowly to face her, he looked positively terrified.

"It's.... he started. "It's just..."

Saturn leaned forward to touch his check gently.

"Rocket, you can tell me." she said softly. The fear in Rocket's face lifted just slightly, and he sighed, in resignation.

"Well, I more have to show you..." he said quietly. Saturn smiled gently.

"Go ahead." she whispered.

Rocket looked to her one last time, before slowly reaching his hand up to unzip the back of his jumpsuit.

"I guess we both have marks from that place..." he started slowly. "You have you're eyes.... Me? I've got these...."

He pulled the top of his jumpsuit off fully to reveal what he did such a good job of hiding. His back was exposed in full view. Metal enhancements that spread around his upper back.

Saturn starred, unblinkingly. She was trying hard not to flinch back, not out of disgust, but empathy. She knew better than anyone the pain of these kind of enhancements. Yet she knew she had to be strong for Rocket at the moment.

Rocket looked back at her.

"This is how they replaced my bone structure.... I think."

Saturn nodded. Rocket took a breath.

"I guess this is where I should start to tell you more about my past.... I'll try. I was created in a biological weapons facility, they call it Halfworld." paused. "Name ring any bells?"

Saturn bit her lip.

"I think so." she said quietly. She could almost remember hearing the name when she was young.

"You would know if you were from there." said Rocket. "I never saw any human subjects there anyway, so I didn't think that's where you were from.... Just thought I'd ask, you know?"

Saturn nodded gently. She thought it would have been nice to know they came from the same place, but it didn't matter too much.

"Anyway, before I said I was created.... but I'm actually not sure, I just can't remember anything before the testing, so I always assumed it's because there's nothing to remember.... Most of what I do remember is a lot of bright light, a lot of pain.... I can almost remember being... told things, but I can't remember what they told me.... then, I was me.... They still took me apart a few more times after that. Pretty sure they stuck metal rods through my arms and legs before grafting them back on. I think I was only there for a month or so after they were done with me, before I finally saw the opportunity to get out. Freed all of the other animals before I did. Took a ship. Never looked back The damn scars always stayed though... Always a reminder.... I.... try not to let anyone see this.... It just shows what I am more....." he trailed off, his voice growing weak. The self hate in his voice was apparent. Saturn knew too what that felt like.

She brought a tentative hand up to touch Rocket's back. Rocket tensed advisably, as she traced around his enhancements gently.

"Rocket...." she said softly. "Please don't be afraid of who your are."

Rocket turned to her, she could see the slight glistening if tears in his eyes. Saturn leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. She kissed the top of her head lightly, as he buried his face in her neck. 

For a while they just stayed there, and Saturn held him, but finally, Rocket pulled away, and pulled the top of his jumpsuit over his body. He scooted himself forward to sit next to Saturn again. He looked up at her.

"Thank you...." was all he could think to say. Saturn smiled.

"Don't mention it." she said gently, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. He grinned and pushed her hand away indignantly. Saturn laughed.

"So," said Rocket finally. "Do you wanna tell me more about what happened to you?...You don't have to, but.... If you want." 

Saturn paused, taking slightly off guard by his question. She nodded slowly. Rocket put a hand on hers.

"Just remember I'm here with you." he said.

Saturn nodded firmly.

To deliberately open the door to those memories she kept locked up so well was terrifying, but with Rocket next to her she felt much safer. Saturn gave a small laugh.

"Where to start..." she said quietly.

"From the beginning." said Rocket helpfully. Saturn rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks." she said.

Rocket grinned.

"I try my best." he said. Saturn smiled, and took a deep breath.

"I actually don't have many memories of my parents. I remember my mother would read to me sometimes at night. I remember playing outside with my father, not much more than that. But some of the first memories I have are of my parents business deals, or so they always called them. They were smugglers, and they had a lot of important clients. They worked with business men, company owners, even the Ravengers from time to time. I think Youndu liked my parents a lot, he actually came to our house once. Most of their clients were well respected, some of them not so much. But my father used to tell me it's always the respected people who will do the nastiest things to stay respected. I know he was right, and it was always those clients who would charge my parents more if they.... lost a shipment. And one run they lost a very big one. I can't recall what is was, I can't even recall whether they told me or not. All I remember is the client was furious, and it was going to cost quite a bit of money to replace. Money my parents didn't have...."

Saturn paused.

"Well they argued about it for weeks, what was going to happen, what they could afford to sell.... Then one day, I guess they figured that out.... They packed me into the pod, and drove us to a ship. I didn't know what the hell was going on. My mother was crying, and pleading with my father, but he wouldn't hear of it. There were these men in all black with gas masks, and this one man.... in a white coat. They handed my parent a suitcase with 500,000 units in it, and my parents left me there.

"I screamed and begged my mother to take me with them, the large men had taken ahold of me, I was so scared.... I didn't know what was happening. What I had done wrong...."

There were tears streaming down Saturn's face now, as the memory of that night flashed through her mind.

"Saturn..." said Rocket softly. He put a hand on her leg. Saturn looked into his eyes, and found her courage once again.

"And my mother knelt down in front of me, told me she loved me, and pressed this into my hand," Saturn pulled her necklace out from her shirt. "The thing my father had said was too value to sell... Then they left... And the men dragged me through the ship, kicking and screaming, and put me under..... And when I woke up-"

Saturn stopped abruptly, dissolving into tears. The memories were becoming too real, and she tried to push them away.

Suddenly, there was a force on top of her, and hand was stoking her hair.

"Saturn, calm down. You're safe. You're right here with me."

Saturn opened her eyes, to see Rocket gazing at her. She hugged him tight to her body.

"I'm sorry." said Saturn softly. "I didn't mean to.... it's just..." she stopped.

"No, I'm sorry for making you talk about it." said Rocket gently.

"It's fine." said Saturn. "It's only fair... you showed me your scars, I... showed you mine."

Rocket pulled away from her, looking at her softly.

"That's why you have those nightmares, isn't it?" 

Saturn nodded.

"Yeah, those memories.... you just don't forget about that stuff it stays with you."

"I know." said Rocket quietly. "I have them sometimes...." he trailed off, his voice growing small.

"It makes you afraid to close your eyes, doesn't it?" asked Saturn.

Rocket nodded.

"I get that." he said softly. His eyes were slightly glazed over, as if he too was fighting to keep memories at bay.

Saturn pulled him back to her chest, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Rocket..." she said simply.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore though." said Rocket, his voice muffled against Saturn's body.

Saturn smiled, pulling him away.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Rocket put his hand on her arm, looking up at her.

"I'll stay with you tonight or.... as many nights as you'll have me.... I don't know how much comfort I can give you, but.... It's better than being alone, right?" he looked down shyly, unsure of his words. 

It only added to his level of adorableness, but that's not why Saturn heart swelled, well not the only reason anyway.

"That sounds alright." said Saturn, with mock indifference. Rocket looked up smiling.

"Okay." he said.

"I mean, I am pretty tired right now, so... let me go brush my teeth?" Rocket nodded.

"I'll come with you." he said.

After they brushed their teeth, Saturn came back into her room, and made her bed. Rocket came back into her room, dressed in, as far as Saturn could tell, the same thing he had been wearing all day, and climbed to sit up on her bed.

Saturn starred at him.

"What?" he asked, some of his old annoyance in his tone.

"That's what you wear to bed?" asked Saturn slowly. There was a pause

"Yeah." said Rocket, even slower.

"It looked exactly like what you wear everyday! It's just an orange jumpsuit!"

"Isn't that the point?' asked Rocket. "And no it's not, this is a lot softer! What did you expect, for me to have pajamas with little teddy bears on them, or some shit?"

Saturn giggled, as that adorable image popped into her head.

"Not until this moment." she said. Rocket moaned in frustration.

Saturn continued to giggle to herself, as she went to her closet, and pulled out pajama pants and a white tank top. Without a second thought she started to undress, taking off her bra in the process. By the time she had pulled the tank top over her head, she looked and saw Rocket starring at her slack jawed.

"What?" she now asked. Rocket continued to stare at her, his eyes wide.

"You.... you just undressed in front of me.... I saw you breasts and everything!" Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rocket, I have breasts! You might not have noticed them before, they're small but they are there. I'm sorry if I offended you with my body."

"No, I'm actually a little turned on right now." said Rocket softly. Saturn groaned, but a smile came to her lips. Rocket was starring at her now, his eyes lightly gazing up and down her form. "Saturn...." he said.

"Rocket," said Saturn firmly. "We're both still very drunk, and there's a good chance if we do anything we might not remember it.... I don't wanna risk that, do you?"

Rocket blinked, Saturn's firm words bringing him back down to reality.

"No, you're right." he said. "I'm sorry."

Saturn smiled stepping closer.

"Just be with me for now, okay?"

Rocket nodded.

"Of course." he said.

Saturn smiled, taking out her contacts and placing them in their case.

"Wait!" said Rocket, before she could shut the light off. "Let me see them one last time." he said.

"My eyes, or my breasts." said Saturn carefully.

"Your eyes." said Rocket quickly, before grinning. "Though I wouldn't object to-"

Rocket had to duck as Saturn through the nearest to her at him, which happened to be her boot.

"Jerk." she muttered, but turned back to him, and let him look into her yellow orbs. Rocket paused.

"They're so much more beautiful when they're real." he said softly.

"That's where our opinions differ." said Saturn sadly.

She shut off the light, and walked over to her bed.

She pealed back to covers, and crawled inside, followed by Rocket. She wrapped her arms around the raccoon, holding him close to her body. She smiled, looking at his brown eyes shinning in the darkness.

"Saturn," he said softly. "Thanks for telling me your secret." Saturn smiled.

"Thanks for already knowing." she said, burying her face in his soft head, and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Once again I'm sorry this chapter is out late. I still have so much to do, and my nights have been taken up doing a lot of homework (as well as procrastinating on my homework).  
> I've also been trying to make this chapter as perfect as possible! T.T  
> I'm a little freaked out because I don't know if you guys liked the last chapter, since no one has told me! I really hope you guys did! I also hope you like this chapter. I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for some backstory stuff, and I hope you guys like this! Free free to tell me what you thought!  
> Something of note is that I'm still working on chapter 15.... My story has caught up with me..... From now on I can't tell you when new chapters will be coming out, because I'll still be working on them.... It could still be week to week, or they could be spaced out by months.... I really hope that isn't the case, but I'm in college now, and I have to be realistic. I just hope that whatever is to come you guys will keep enjoying my story, and bare with me as best you can!  
> I love you all, keep commenting, and have a great night! <3


	15. A New Plan

She pealed back to covers, and crawled inside, followed by Rocket. She wrapped her arms around the raccoon, holding him close to her body. She smiled, looking at his brown eyes shinning in the darkness.

"Saturn," he said softly. "Thanks for telling me your secret." Saturn smiled.

"Thanks for already knowing." she said, burying her face in his soft head, and closing her eyes.

****

A few hours later Rocket was still awake. His eyes were open as he listened to the rhythmic sound of Saturn's breathing. His body was pressed to her chest, and he could feel her heart beat as it reverberated off him.

Saturn held him tightly to her, and had her chin resting on his head. He felt content to finally be able to be close to her like this, feeling her body's warmth, and listening to her breathing.

He thought about the way she had reacted to seeing his enhancements. There had been no pity in her face, she had not felt sorry for him as he knew Quill had when he had seen. No fear or repulsion. There was only a sense of empathy. Saturn knew exactly how Rocket felt, and Rocket wasn't sure he had ever felt more grateful for something his entire life. Maybe when Groot survived being blown apart, but not much else.

He felt mostly the same about Saturn's past, although he could not say he understood as well as he would have liked. He had never had someone he loved use and betray him as Saturn's parents had done to her. He had never had anyone to love enough that it would matter. The way Saturn had broken down.... he had never seen her like that before.

He wanted so badly to make her feel better, but wasn't even sure how to start. How do you heal twenty one years of.... fear?

He had wanted to help Saturn with her nightmares, make her feel more secure. This was one of the only times he wished he was bigger. He couldn't wrap his arms around her, he couldn't help her feel protected. He wasn't sure what comfort he could offer her like this, yet Saturn didn't seem to mind. As far as Rocket could tell she was sound asleep.

Her arms encased him, and he felt awfully like a stuffed toy. Yet it didn't humiliate him too much, he found himself to comfortable to be bothered by it. 

A few pieces of Saturn's dark hair fell in his face, and he found himself stoking it thoughtlessly. In response Rocket felt Saturn pull one of her hands back to touch her fingers to the top of his head.

The sensation was so nice, and Rocket gave an involuntary sigh of pleasure.

Rocket heard Saturn laugh, half asleep.

"You're so adorable." she whispered. Rocket smiled

"I've been called worse." he said.

Saturn laughed one more time, and then there was silence. All Rocket could hear was the sound of Saturn's breathing, and feel her stroke his head. It was then he actually felt his eyes start to droop. He pushed his head closer to Saturn as he fell asleep.

 

Doctor Verralen sighed, gazing at the door to his work room. He knew there was no hope off saving the subject that lay on the table behind him, he had tried for two hours to shock his heart back to life, but the procedure had been too much on him. He had only been five, and he had survived the new vision experimentation they had tried to help his see in the dark, the boy was quite a fighter. Yet when they had tried to graft metal to his bones, the amount of shock and blood loss had become too much for him.

Both of the other doctors he had been working with left to attend to other matters, so for hours it had just been him and the boy. Funny thought. He had been trying so hard to keep his little heart beating, but it was no use.

Doctor Verralen finally left his work, pulling his gloves off, and tossing them into a waste bin, running a hand through is grayish blonde hair. He decided to just watch the door, and wait for it to swing open. He knew his compatriots would be back with news soon, they had assured him they would report within the hour. It had been four, so he knew news must have been coming soon.

After what seemed like another hour the door swung open, just as the faint sound of the heart monitor behind him went flat.

A man stood in the door frame, his shoulders were so broad he could barely fit threw. He towered over Doctor Verralen, but he couldn't have looked more terrified. His eyes were focused on the ground, and his body was hunched over in a sign of inferiority.

"Sir," the bulky man in the door started, his voice was tentative.

"What news?" asked Doctor Verralen irritably. The man starred at him uncertainly.

"We've.... still found no trace of the ship." he said. "One of our outposts has moved to Knowhere to try and find what we can on them, but there's nothing else we've found."

Doctor Verralen growled, starring at the floor. He was too exhausted too fully express his anger, but it was still there.

"I can't believe this." he growled. "That ship is large and easy to spot."

The man's eyes darted around nervously at the doctor's tone.

"Well, after the incident outside of Xander-" he started quickly.

"And what happened outside of Xander, could you refresh my memory?" asked Verralen. "When we lost our subject, and a whole ship because your men didn't have the sense not to fly into an asteroid field!" The man took a step back, viably frightened by this outburst "What kind of cheap low level thugs do you hire for this operation, Kallen? You can't do the one task we assigned you!"

"Well Sir, maybe if we had more funding!" yelled Kallen. "We only get the ships you don't need, minimal weapons, instead all of the money is going to these experiments who just keep dying!"

He gestured to the limp body of the boy on the table, his face pale.

"Don't any of you understand?" asked the doctor, his voice low. "That is the reason we need her. She's one of the dozen who've ever survived the eye replaceal, and the only one who's survived the grafting experiment!"

"And you think the answer is in her blood?" Both men turned to see Doctor Hale, one of the other geneticists, and one of Verralen's closest associates coming from the side door, compelled by the yelling. "The chances of her DNA being special at all-"

"If not, she is still a successful experiment! Isn't that why we went into this trade in the first place? To sell weapons like her to war mongers! We don't know how much we could get off of her, all of us on this ship could retire comfortably from what they'll give us for her for all we know."

"Do you really think so?" asked Hale jokingly. "That damn woman has given us enough trouble to pay for a few of my retirements. 'The Dread Wolf' you all call her, you place to much faith on this one asset."

Kallen stared from Verralen to Hale in apparent fear. Out everyone in this operations, geneticists and security alike Hale was the only one who would ever challenge Verralen. Verralen respected him all the more for that, yet it didn't make it any less aggravating.

Verralen paused, glaring at the two of them silently.

"We've already got Halfworld units after us." he finally said. "Dammit Kallen, we haven't had decent funding since the day we left them!"

Hale laughed.

"A source of money was the only thing those hacks were good for." he interjected.

Verralen sighed, turning to Kallen, and putting on the most patient face he could.

"Kallen, when you and your men came with us you knew there wouldn't be funds." he continued. Kallen nodded.

"Yes Sir." he said.

"You knew however, there would be profit." finished the doctor. Kallen nodded once more. The doctor gave a thin lipped smile. "You are good at your job Kallen, I need you to start demonstrating that. I need you to find that ship, and bring me that women. Drag her here yourself if you have to, but I need you to. Find. Her." he finished flatly. There was a cold sort of fire burning in his blue eyes. Kallen nodded.

"Will someone turn that damn monitor off?" asked Hale suddenly, massaging his temples. "It's driving me insane."

Kallen rushed to switch the monitor off, leaving nothing but a deadening silence in between the three of them.

"Sir," started Kallen finally. "I can send another ship to Knowhere, and I'll send to rest of our fleet to the east outpost."

"Fine." said Doctor Veralen. "Go do it."

Kallen nodded quickly, racing for the door.

As he left Hale turned to Veralen and grinned.

"Profit?" he asked. "That isn't the real reason you want the Dread Wolf back, is it?"

"Of course not." said Doctor Veralen, rolling his eyes. "But money seems to be the only thing I can get threw these people's skulls." he finished flatly. 

Hale nodded reasonably.

"No Hale," continued Verralen. "The we need the Dread Wolf for a much more important reason." he trailed off suddenly, as if he had said to much.

"You found an anomaly in her DNA." said Hale. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Doctor Verralen sighed.

"I did."

Hale nodded

"And you think would could create more with her blood?" This was a question, and Hale still looked unconvinced by the idea.

Verralen shrugged.

"Perhaps not." he said. "But perhaps the answer lies deeper inside her." He smiled suddenly. "And besides pure discovery, which is important to me truly, we could create an army with what's inside her."

"Or," said Hale. "She could be all the army we need." 

Verralen nodded. 

"The only question is," continued Hale. "What would we do with an army?" Verralen shrugged once more.

"Who knows?" he said. "Whatever we want."

Hale paused a moment, as though the statement wasn't fully clear, then he grinned.

"We better make sure Kallen finds that ship then." he said.

Doctor Veralen nodded, and with one final regard to the lifeless body on the table, followed Hale out of the door.

 

The next morning, while Gamora, Groot and Drax found their way upstairs, Peter stood outside Saturn's room a mischievous smile on his face. Gracei stood down the hall, turning to face him.

"Okay, no one is in Rocket's room!" she called.

"Come on!" called Peter. Gracei raced down the hall to meet him. Peter pulled the handle, and slowly opened the door, poking his head inside. "They're in here!" he whispered.

"Really?" asked Gracei. Peter nodded grinning.

"Shhhh. Follow me."

Both of their heads were throbbing, and their eyes were bloody from their mistakes from the night before, but spying on Saturn and Rocket was something they could get up early for, and they were far too giddy for the pain to really sink in.

Peter slipped into the room, follow closely by Gracei who was trying hard not to giggle. They walked over to where Rocket and Saturn were still sleeping soundly. Rocket was on top of Saturn, his arms wrapped around her neck, his face buried there, Saturn was still holding Rocket tightly, her hand on the back of his small head.

"Awwwww. They're adorable!" gushed Gracei, almost hopping with exitement. Peter stared at the two of them for a moment, a strange sort of look on his face. Suddenly, he turned to Gracei, a suggestive grin on his face.

"Do you think they....." he asked slowly.

"Peter!" said Grcaei suddenly, turning on him. "Stop that!" Peter gave a silent laugh. Gracei turned back to Rocket and Saturn. "There'd be a bigger mess." she added, as an after thought.

"I can't believe this!" said Peter, still laughing. "I mean look at them! Wasn't it two and a half weeks ago we were afraid they were going to kill each other if we left them unattended?"

Gracei shrugged.

"I guess that's just how love works." she said smiling.

"Love?" asked Peter. "Don't push your luck Malenson, you don't want to scare them." he said firmly.

Gracei nodded.

"Well I'd never tell them their in love!" she said back impatiently. "They'll figure it out soon."

Peter starred down at Rocket and Saturn shaking his head. He then turned to Gracei.

"About what we discussed last night...." he said slowly. There was a thick pause.

It was amazing that through the haze of alcohol and euphoria from seeing their friends together, that either of them remembered what they had talked about, but it was still clear in both their minds.

"I think we can break the news to the rest of them today."

Gracei nodded silently, staring at the ground stiffly. Peter put his hand on hers.

"I'm positive no one will care though." he said softly. Gracei smiled.

"Thanks for being so cool about this." she said. Peter shrugged.

"Gracei, you and Saturn are a part of this team now. And anyway, I think it's cool as hell. You never even told me what kind of powers she has!"

Gracei smiled shrugging.

"We're not even sure. The scientists who did this to her didn't exactly give her a medical report."

"We should test them." said Peter grinning. "Have us fight Saturn to see if we can bring them out! It would be a fun little activity for the whole team! I personally would like to see Saturn and Rocket go head to head myself-"

Yet as Peter said this, Gracei's eyes widened.

Saturn was stirring awake. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to see Peter and Gracei standing over her. She shot up abruptly, staring at them with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded. Peter and Gracei immediately took several steps back. Gracei gave a small laugh.

"Well..." she started.

"Saturn..." murmured a small voice from the bed. "What's wrong?"

Rocket was still half on top of Saturn, he wrapped hi arm around her waist, burying his face deeper into her. Groggily he lifted his head, and opened his eyes. He saw Gracei and Peter, and jumped a few feet backward toward the other side of the bed.

"Whoah, what the hell?!" he yelled. "Quill, learn some boundaries man!"

Peter and Gracei exchanged glances, as the two glared at them.

"You don't understand," started Peter frantically. "We were just-"

"Get out!" yelled Saturn. 

Peter backed for the door, followed by Gracei who still had a smile on her face.

"So how did your first night together go?" she asked brightly.

Saturn rolled her eyes. Rocket gave Gracei a silent glare.

"Saturn?" he asked flatly. "May I borrow your blaster?"

"Alright!" said Gracei irritably. "I'm going!" she yelled, before following Peter out of the room, and slamming the door behind her.

Gracei turned to see Peter still smiling brightly.

"Let's go make some breakfast!" he said cheerily.

 

After Gracei shut the door, Saturn sighed, and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder whether those two need help." she moaned.

"I've been wondering that about Quill for two years." said Rocket. Saturn smiled. Rocket crawled on top of her, and curled up there, burring his face in her chest. "Idiots." he sighed. Saturn smiled, and reached up to scratch behind his ears.

Rocket gave a little shutter in response, and Saturn could hear.... was he purring?

She grinned, and continued to stoke his head, gently.

They stayed like that for a while, and Saturn felt like she could have stayed there forever, but she finally sighed.

"We can't avoid them forever." she said softly. Rocket sighed, but nodded.

"I guess we should go up there, and face the music, or whatever Quill would say." Saturn grinned at him.

"I hope you don't quote Quill this much everyday in bed." she said. Rocket laughed.

"Don't worry." he said, leaning up to kiss her on the lips.

Saturn smiled, before sitting up slowly, Rocket falling gently onto her lap. He rolled to the side, and hopped off the bed. Saturn followed, and they walked together down the hall and to the stairs.

When the got to the top, they saw to their dismay, the whole team sitting around the computer table, waiting for them expectantly.

"Crap." moaned Rocket dejectedly.

Quill gave them an odd sort of smile, as they stood there, awkwardly taking in this scene.

"Hey kids." he said, in a mock paternal sort of voice. Gamora sat on one side of him, and Gracei on the other, Gracei was grinning ear to ear at the two of them.

Saturn rolled her eyes, agitated at them.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

Quill gestured to two empty chairs pulled up to the table.

"Will you come sit and talk with us for a while guys?" he asked innocently. Gracei and Gamora nodded their approval.

Saturn and Rocket exchanged a glance. Saturn sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" she asked, walking up to the table and sitting down.

"Not really." replied Gracei.

Rocket sighed at the height of the computer table chairs, something Saturn knew he struggled with. He scrambled up on the chair next to Saturn's, and teetered slightly. Saturn reached out to help him, but a long arm got there first. Rocket looked up to see a smiling Groot sitting next to him. Rocket sighed.

"I can't believe you are a part of this." he mumbled under his breath. Groot shrugged.

"I am Groot." he said.

Saturn looked up to Quill, who was pushing plates of waffles at them.

"Why don't you guys have some breakfast?" he asked. Saturn glared at him, was too hungry not to accept the plate, Rocket apparently felt the same way.

The team allowed them to eat in silence for a few minutes before Quill spoke up again.

"Soooo...." he said. There was a pause.

"So what?" asked Rocket, though both him and Saturn knew what was coming.

The team exchanged glances of excitement.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened last night?" he asked.

"Tell us everything!" blurted Gracei. Drax nodded eagerly.

"What is there to tell?" asked Saturn slowly. Gracei groaned.

"That is about the dumbest question in the entire universe." she said slowly.

"My blonde friend is right." agreed Drax.

"Come on guys!" urged Quill "Give us the details!"

There was a long pause.

"Like.... what position?" asked Rocket. Saturn hand came down hard on the back of the head. "Ow!" he yelled rubbing the spot where she hit him. "Joking!"

"We just talked!" yelled Saturn finally.

"Saturn," started Quill slowly. "I don't think you understand.... You see a detail is a person's specific recollection-" he stopped abruptly, when Saturn raised her fist to hit him too.

"What do you want us to say?" asked Rocket angrily. "We came back to the ship, we talked about some stuff that's none of you're business, and then we went to bed!" He sat back in his chair, and crossed him arms.

Quill grinned, glancing around the table at his team.

"Well.... are you two..... together now?" he asked.

"Together?" asked Saturn slowly.

Saturn and Rocket stared at each other for a moment. Something silent passed between them, and they smiled. Rocket reached to the table and intertwined his small hand with Saturn's, Gracei had to suppress an exited squeal.

"Yeah." said Rocket quietly. "Yeah, I think we are."

A sudden uproarious cry came from Drax.

"Ha!" he called, pumping a fist in the air. "Didn't I always tell you this would be so?" he asked. Quill groaned.

"Oh no." he said. Drax turned to him, grinning wickedly.

"I have won, Quill! Pay up!"

Quill sighed, pulling a wad of units out of his pocket, and handing them to a beaming Drax. Saturn frowned.

"What the hell is this?" she asked. Quill turned to her dejectedly.

"I bet Drax you two wouldn't get together for at least two months. I'm sorry, I had more faith in you guys's resolve."

"I did not!" said Drax cheerily.

Rocket looked incredulous, but Saturn couldn't help but smile.

"How much did you loose?" she asked Quill.

"2,000 units." he moaned. "And I mean I'm really happy for you guys, and everything, but dammit, couldn't you have held out a few more weeks before this shit went down?"

Drax continued to cheer triumphantly, as Quill sat back in his chair with a sigh. Gamora rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"Don't listen to him you two." she said kindly.

"I wasn't planning too." said Saturn grinning.

Meanwhile, Grace was bouncing up and down in her chair with uncontained excitement.

"Oh my god! You guys are the cutest thing in the world, I can't believe it!"

"Thank you, Gracei." said Saturn flatly.

But Groot was nodding in agreement.

"I am Groot." he said.

Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Smart ass."

The team continued this commotion, lead by Drax and Gracei, for several more minutes, until there came a sound from below.

Everyone fell silent. The sound came again.

It was a rather insistent knock on the hatch door. Quill stood, and rushed down to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Who is it?" The rest of the team strain their ears to listen, but did not move from the table.

"Peter?" asked a voice. "Peter, my man! It's Marx!"

"Marx?" asked Quill, in bewilderment.

"Yeah!" the man said. "And I have something you'll want to discuss, so can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Quill, and they could hear the sound of the hatch swinging open.

"Peter!" said Marx. "Dammit man, how've you been? I don't see for two years, and next thing I know word's around you saved the galaxy? You didn't think to call once, you bastard?"

"I'm sorry." said Quill, his voice muffled, and Saturn assumed he was enveloped in a hug. "I've just been really really busy." There was a pause as they started to climb the ladder. "So how about you? How's the outlaw life been treat'n ya?"

"Pretty well, man. Pretty well."

They came up from the ladder, to reveal a large pink skinned man with long locks of dreaded black hair. He surveyed everyone at the table curiously.

"Is this you're crew now?" he asked Quill, who was just coming off the ladder. He nodded.

"Everyone, this is Marx Delareim. He was a contact of mine back when I.... worked with the Ravengers."

Marx gave a small salute to them.

"At your service." he said. Quill grinned.

"Marx, this is my crew."

Marx surveyed them slowly, then grinned mischievously.

"Who's the blonde? Is she seeing anyone?" he asked.

"I could tell you myself." said Gracei flatly.

Quill gave her an apologetic look, before smiling to his friend.

"Why don't you come sit down, then we can talk."

They went over to the table, and Saturn made a big deal of scooting her chair over to Gracei's so no others could be placed there.

"So what do we need to discuss?" asked Quill.

"Well..." said Marx slowly. "A little difficult to say.... Might as well start with the easy part.... The people I'm working with have been talking to you, might have said something about a special contact?"

"That's you?" asked Quill, in disbelief. Marx nodded grinning.

"I came to Knowhere three years ago, and ever since I've been it's eyes and ears.... Well besides it's real eyes..... Anyway, I'm here to talk about those ships my people discussed."

Quill nodded.

"Marx," he said. "Please tell me something I want to hear."

"Well," started Marx again. "Those ships had been docked here for quite sometime, no one really took notice, they were just plain white medical ships, why would anyone care? But the people who came out of them, were defiantly something of note."

He paused, and Quill nodded eagerly.

"Always five or six guys at a time. All in black, all of them huge."

Saturn tensed visibly, remembering the man who had come onto the ship that day, she saw flashes of the needle he had been holding. She could feel an arm wrap around her waist, and looked down to see Rocket press himself to her side. She could feel a little of her fear lift, as Marx continued. 

"They were asking about the Milano Peter, just going around to different bars, asking if anyone had any information on it.... I believe the name Saturn Hawthome was used one or twice?"

Saturn's body filled with dread, she bit down on her lip. She had known it had been coming, but it didn't make it any less terrifying to finally hear the words come out of Marx's mouth. Rocket gave her a squeeze. She put an arm around him, and held him even more tightly to her.

Quill nodded solemnly.

"That's her." he said, gesturing to Saturn. Marx gave a glance to Saturn, and Rocket. Quill glanced around the table, and sucked in his checks. "Why don't we go outside?" he asked, looking from Saturn to Marx. 

Marx nodded, and stood up followed by Peter. The rest of the team were giving gazes burning with curiosity.

Saturn detached herself from Rocket. She brought a hand to his face, lightly touching his check.

"Stay here." she said, in a gentle yet firm voice. Rocket looked as though he wanted to protest but stayed silent, and nodded.

Saturn pushed back her chair, and walked to the ladder with Peter and Marx.

As they all got to the ground, Peter leaned up against the side of his ship, Saturn stood next to him, shifting on the balls of her feet nervously.

"What else do you have?" Peter asked Marx slowly.

Marx shrugged.

"Well no one could tell them anything about you ship, I'm not sure half the idiots here even know what happened on Xandar. They defiantly couldn't them them anything about a Saturn Hawthome. So when they couldn't get any information they left, but," he grinned. "We've been tailing them for a while."

Quill smiled, and nodded. Marx continued.

"Two of their ships just landed on an uncharted planet half a star system away. I can give you the coordinates. We can't tail them anymore, and we're not sure how long they'll stay there but.... I hope this helps."

Quill nodded.

"No, no! Marx you and you're people have done more than enough! Dammit man, I'm not sure how to thank you!"

Marx grinned mischievously.

"Well you can tell me about that blonde in there, what's her deal?" Saturn scowled.

"Her 'deal' is that I'll shoot you in the head if you come within ten feet of her. You got that?"

Marx stared at Saturn, looking slightly bewildered. Peter laughed.

"Best friends." he explained grinning. Marx shrugged.

"Protective of your girlfriend, that's kinda hot.... Are you seeing anyone?"

"That's none of your business." Saturn growled, giving him the iciest glare she could.

Marx slowly turned to Peter, and they seemed to have an almost silent conversation. Peter rolled his eyes, gesturing back up to the ship, then to Saturn. 

Saturn wasn't sure what was going on until Marx turned back to her, grinning once again.

"Sooooo.... You and the rat, that's a thing?"

Without another word Saturn stepped forward, kneed him in the stomach, and slammed him up against the side of the ship, her arm pressed over his throat.

"Don't call him that!" she growled.

Marx gave her one terrified look, before Peter pulled her off him.

"Hey! Hey! Saturn! Stop, he's helping us!" Marx gasped for air, before he looked back at a still seething Saturn, his smile never leaving his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he insisted.

Saturn glared at him, and Peter was making sure to keep an firm grasp in her shoulders. Marx rubbed his neck.

"Damn the people coming after you should be really scared." He grinned.

Slowly, Peter let go of Saturn, and walked over to his friend.

"Marx, thank you so much man. You don't know how much this means to all of us." Marx shrugged.

"Don't mention it, it's my job. It was great to see you again, Peter, try not to get yourself killed gallivanting across the galaxy with these lunatics." He gave a reproachful look to Saturn, but it was only playfully so.

Peter grinned.

"I'll try." he said, hugging his friend fiercely. "Goodbye man." Marx patted his shoulder.

"Tell your team it was nice meeting them. Give the cute one my number, and remember, if you're ever back in Knowhere I'm your guy." Peter nodded. Marx turned to Saturn carefully.

"Saturn, was it?" he asked. Saturn nodded stiffly. "It was nice meeting you, and I don't know what you did to those psychos to make them chase you like this, but I hope everything turns out okay for you. Don't let this idiot die, okay." He gestured to Peter, smiling kindly.

Saturn paused for a moment, before smiling.

"I won't, I promise." she said.

"I have to get back to my employers, but stay safe guys."

Peter nodded once more, and Marx gave them a little bow, before walking off. Once he was gone Peter turned to Saturn.

"Soooo...." he said. Saturn sighed.

"I assume Gracei told you about me last night?" she asked. Peter nodded, smiling gently.

"She did.... And it's just the coolest thing, so don't feel like I'm angry or judging you or anything."

"But," protested Saturn. "The people who are chasing us.... They're after me...." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah." he said. "Who cares? Life was getting a little too boring anyway." He gave her a playful look, and Saturn smiled.

She didn't agree with his mentality about her former doctors, but she was immensely grateful all the same.

Peter smiled.

"But, they're probably really confused in there. Do you wanna come help me break the news to them?"

Saturn sighed, the nodded firmly. She was not looking forward to this, but knowing that Peter was okay with what he had heard, and knowing that Rocket was waiting for her with the others made her a little less afraid.

Peter gestured to ladder, and followed Saturn back up into the ship. They were met by the wide gazes of the team, starring at them with shock and concern. Peter came off the ladder, and smiled at them.

"Marx had to get back to his employers, but he says it was nice to meet all of you." he said. The team stayed silent. Saturn looked to Rocket to see him staring back at her with concern. She smiled as best she could. Peter decided to continue. "Now I know you all must be confused about what you heard.... About Saturn.... I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but it's time for you all to know."

Peter turned to Saturn.

"Saturn," he started. "Would you like to tell them or should I?" Saturn shook her head.

"Go ahead." she said uneasily, not feeling half ready to face the team with such news. Peter smiled.

"Saturn and Gracei didn't want to tell us, because they were afraid we'd take it badly..... But the people who attacked us.... Well.... They're after Saturn...."

To Saturn's surprise there was no reaction from the faces of the team. She blinked in confusion, but Peter continued

"I know this much be shocking, but you have to remember Saturn's our friend, and...." Peter paused, the others were looking back at him rather unexcitedly. "Wait..." he said slowly. He pointed to Gracei. "You already know this." he said. Gracei nodded. He then pointed to Rocket. "You already know this."

"No shit." said Rocket impatiently. Peter continued.

"You obviously told Groot."

"I am Groot." confirmed Groot.

"I told Gamora last night, and.... Drax?" he asked finally. Drax shrugged.

"I could decipher most on my own, and I pressured Groot into telling me the rest." he said. Groot nodded guiltily.

There was a long pause. Saturn felt as bewildered as Peter looked, standing there with a sort of blank expression on his face, finally he smiled.

"Okay!" he said resuming his usual cheery tone. "So everyone knows!"

Saturn exhaled slowly, she felt uneasy on her feet from relief. She walked over to her chair, and plopped back down next to Rocket, feeling shakey.

Gamora rolled her eyes.

"What did your friend tell you, Peter?" she asked.

"Well...." said Peter slowly. "The ships left Knowehere, but Marx's people have been tracking them, and he gave me there last coordinates... I'm not sure about you guys, but I think we should go after them."

The whole team fought the urge to start talking at once, all of them looking rather horrified at Peter's suggestion.

Rocket stood up on his chair suddenly, looking incredulous.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"I thought we'd already established that quite a few times, Rocket." said Peter flatly. "And I can't see a better plan! We could stay here, or go somewhere else, and wait for them to attack us again, or we could attack them. Hunt the hunters, you know? With the element of surprise I think we could probably beat them. I'm not sure how many ships they have, but we're the Guardians of the Galaxy!" he ended fiercely.

The rest of the team nodded in begrudging agreement.

"I mean... that's true..." reasoned Rocket.

"So it's decided?" asked Peter. "We'll go kick some mad scientist butt?"

Gracei smiled wide.

"I think it's a great plan!" she said enthusiastically. Drax nodded.

"Once again you are correct." he said. "They will regent the day they attacked the Guardians!"

Rocket sighed.

"Why do we keep trying to get ourselves killed?" he asked, burying his face in Saturn's arm.

Saturn couldn't help but smile, as Peter and Gracei started excitedly talking about plans of attack, while Drax listened eagerly, and Gamora looked a little more than exasperated. This was more insane than the asteroids. Much more insane than the asteroids. But she didn't care. She just sat there, and listened to the commotion with Rocket at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! T.T  
> I really mean it guys, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this many weeks! It's been hard since this is the first chapter I actually had to FINISH before posting it. Then I spent like three weeks editing it! XD  
> So anyway I'm also sorry this chapter is so long, and switches POV so many times. I'm kind of trying to segway back into the plot with this one, although you guys do get another completely fluffy chapter next time. :P  
> Anyway, basically Saturn and Rocket got to take a break to sort out their relationship, but now that they're doing better shit's about to go down again! I just really hope you guys don't hate the shitty plot!....  
> Before I go, I have a few things I would like say: First off, I would like to thank everyone who reads my fic for helping me get to 500 hits! You guys don't know how much it means to me to know there are people out there who read my fic. You guys all rock and I love you so so much! T.T   
> Second though, I just wanted to give a general thank you to everyone who continue to comment and give me advice, and put up with my bullshit in general. Your support is recognized me, and it could not be more valued! <3 I just hope I can find a way to repay all of you.  
> Seriously though guys, if there's anyone you need me to off for you... any blood sacrifices you need help with hit me up!  
> Enjoy this chapter, and if it's not too much to ask keep commenting, and just keeping being amazing people in general!   
> I love you all too much for words, blessings and wishes sent all of your ways!  
> Much love! <3


	16. Things You Can't Hide

Rocket sighed.

"Why do we keep trying to get ourselves killed?" he asked, burying his face in Saturn's arm.

Saturn couldn't help but smile, as Peter and Gracei started excitedly talking about plans of attack, while Drax listened eagerly, and Gamora looked a little more than exasperated. This was more insane than the asteroids. Much more insane than the asteroids. But she didn't care. She just sat there, and listened to the commotion with Rocket at her side.

*****

The next day the team left Knowehere, the coordinates that Marx had given them programmed into the ship. Though they weren't actually sure where they would lead them.

The coordinates were defiantly accurate, but they weren't necessarily a specific location, and they were also located light years away, so it was going to take at least a week or two for them to get there.

Everyone remained enthusiastic however, especially Peter, who spent the next few days blasting his music, and dancing around the ship.

Him and Gracei were spending late nights trying to form some kind of plan of coherent attack, though Saturn wasn't really sure how much they were actually getting done, as once she walked in on them trying to figure out how many of Rocket's explosives they could balance off the the edge of a table.

Saturn wished that if the were going to do nothing, they could at least do something that didn't risk blowing up the ship, and getting the entire team killed.

She tried not to think about Peter and Gracei's antics too much however, as she now had more time to spend with Rocket.

They spent most of the next few days just taking, and elaborating on details of their past they hadn't told that night. Saturn told Rocket about the four painful years she had spent in experimentation, and he told her similar stories. It was all very painful, but at the same time it seemed like a weight was lifted from Saturn's shoulders. A weight she had probably carried since she was seven years old. She knew Rocket felt the same.

Although the talking was nice, Saturn wished they could be doing more, but whenever they tried to get close Peter, or Gracei, or Drax would be there giggling or something else stupid.

Also, Peter seemed to have this strange power that whenever they tried to get steamy, he would accidentally walk in on them. Every time. Saturn feared that if it happened again, Peter ran the risk of being shot by Rocket. She also wasn't sure how much she believed Rocket when he told her "it would only be set to stun".

Despite this slight issue of intimacy, Saturn felt the past few days were going very well.  
She was still eternally grateful to the team for how they had accepted who she truly was, and how enthusiastic they were to go after her former captors, though she still though it was an very bad idea.

This seemed to be the only thing that was plaguing her, she was feeling extremely worried about what would happen when they finally found the scientists. Thoughts of the danger she was putting them all in seemed to constantly be in the back of her mind.

These thoughts were doing nothing for her self consciousness which, despite the team knowing her secret, seemed to be growing worse.There were now times when the team would talk about their plan, or the scientists, and one of them would look at her, and she knew they were thinking about her modifications.... her past. It was at these times that she would have liked nothing better than to sink down into the floor, and stay there forever.

Saturn really hoped no one noticed this, but she knew Rocket did, and she could tell it was really bothering him. He kept looking at her with such concern, the intensity of his soft brown eyes made Saturn want to squirm.

Saturn knew he was going to try and talk to her about it soon, and it made her feel all the more anxious.

What she didn't expect is when she woke up one morning, and found Rocket wasn't beside her. This in itself wasn't too strange, she thought he was probably on the upper level doing something or other with Groot.

Saturn crawled out of bed, and went to the dresser to grab her contacts but found they weren't there. She frowned. She could have sworn she remembered putting them there last night. She checked around, but they weren't anywhere on or around the dresser.

Saturn opened the door, and walked down the hall to the room that had, until a few days ago, been hers. Slowly, she opened the door, and saw Gracei still sleeping inside, her blonde hair forming a curtain over her face.

Saturn walked over, and knelt down beside the bed, brushing the hair out of her face gently.

"Gracei?" she asked softly.

Gracei groaned, and opened her eyes to slits. Saturn smiled.

"Gracei, I'm sorry to wake you Sweetie, but did I leave my contacts in here last night or something?" Gracei shook her head softly.

"I don't think so." she said. Saturn sighed.

"Okay." she said. "Thanks Gracei, you can go back to sleep now." But Gracei's eyes had already fluttered shut.

Saturn smiled at her friend, before she stood, and walked over the the door, shutting it behind her.

She went back to Rocket's room, and searched for several more minutes before giving up with a frustrated sigh, and heading for the ladder to the upper level. As she got to the top she immediately saw Rocket sitting with his back turned to her to the side of the room. 

"Hey Rocket." she said smiling.

As he heard her he turned around, and stood up abruptly, attempting a smile.

"Oh hey Babe." he said nervously. Saturn automatically saw he was trying to hide something behind his back.

"Rocket what's that?" she asked flatly. Rocket stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Uhhhhhhhh...." he said. Saturn leaned around him to see what was in his hand.

"Are those my contacts?" she asked sharply. Rocket paused.

"Yeah." he said finally. Saturn couldn't help but be reminded of a similar conversation less than a month ago, where she had found Rocket holding her contact case. She remembered that conversation ended with her kicking Rocket into a wall, and then threatening to shoot him.

"What are you doing with them?" she asked, his voice conflicting between anger and confusion.

Rocket sighed.

"It's just I think your eyes are so beautiful, and it hurts me to know you don't feel the same way. And the team knows about you now, you don't need to wear these anymore." he held up the contact case. He smiled weakly. "I just want you to see yourself the way I see you, know you?"

Saturn glared at him, attempting to harden her heart to just how manipulative his adorableness was, and how much his words made her want to melt.

"Rocket." she said simply. Rocket gave her a pleading look.

"Baby..." he said innocently.

"Give them back." Saturn said flatly. Rocket paused, looking from her, to the contact case, and back again.

"No." he said finally. Saturn could feel anger rising in her again. Her and Rocket were in a relationship, this wasn't suppose to happen anymore, was it?

"Rocket," said Saturn, taking a step forward. "Give them back!"

Rocket stepped backward slowly.

"No." he said again. 

Apparently it was.

"Rocket!" said Saturn dangerously.

"No!" said Rocket suddenly, spinning around, taking off down the hall on all fours.

Saturn growled in frustration.

"Rocket, get back here, you little shit!" she called, before taking off after him.

Rocket ran her around the hallway twice, in and out of rooms, jumping on the computer table at one point and almost smashing Gracei's navigator.

Rocket finally ran into a room, Saturn crashing into the door frame as she skidded to a halt before following. Rocket ran to the farthest wall before realizing he was cornered. He cursed, before jumping from the small couch, up to a shelf. Saturn made a dive, crashing onto the couch but grabbing Rocket by his tail.

"No, no, no!" said Rocket weakly, digging his claws into the shelf as he was dragged down. Saturn pulled him onto the couch, and pinned him under her, so that his face was level with hers. She glared at him.

"Give them back." she said.

"No." said Rocket, struggling to free himself.

"Give them back." repeated Saturn.

"No!" repeated Rocket, a slight laugh to his voice now.

"Give them back!" said Saturn, and now she was giggling. Rocket was laughing now too.

"No!" he said, before grinning. "I could do this all da-"

Saturn cut off his words with a kiss, a feeling of warmth spreading from her chest. They continued to kiss, before they heard a small snicker, and both their head snapped around to see Peter sitting in the farthest corner of the room, where they hadn't looked when they came in, a bowl of cereal in his lap.

"Don't mind me." he said grinning.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked Saturn horrified. Peter shrugged.

"Was I supposed to leave? I was here first, you know." he said.

Saturn could feel Rocket tense underneath her.

"Quill..." said Rocket, in a low voice. Peter's smile fell.

"I should probably run, shouldn't I?" he asked, more to himself than to Saturn.

 

Five weeks. It had been five weeks since they had left Knowhere, and they still hadn't been able to make hide or hair of any ship that resembled the one that had attacked them. Gracei wasn't sure what to make of it.

They had located the vague spot of the coordinates, an uncharted plant filled with forests, but there had been no sign of life, an no signals from anywhere. Gracei thought maybe, that if they had had a cloaking device the day they had chased them, then they may have been blocking their signal as well. 

She had told Peter this theory, and he had agreed, though he still had no idea what to do, so for the past week they had just been circling around the area, looking for other planets, or objects, anything that could alert them as to where their foes might be hiding.

Peter and her were still weren't quite sure what the teams plan of attack was. Most of the nights they tried to come up with battle strategies they were always distracted, usually with some small bet or other. The thing with Rocket's bombs was a bigger bet, Gracei bet Peter 500 units she could balance seven of Rocket's bombs off the edge of the table. She would have won too, if Saturn hadn't came in and ruined it.

They were making it look like they had a plan anyway, and the team didn't seem too concerned, expect for Gamora who seemed to be the only one who knew how truly clueless they were at this point. Saturn probably knew but just didn't care. Actually, she seemed relieved they hadn't found anything yet, and Gracei was sure she was praying they wouldn't find anything at all, and could just forget about the whole thing.

Gracei knew how much the scientists scared Saturn, though she couldn't have told over the past few weeks.

Gracei had heard tale of what happened between Saturn and Rocket from Peter, which was amazing since he could seem to stop laughing when he talked about it. Gracei wasn't sure how much of what he had said was true, but Saturn hadn't worn her contacts since.

Gracei knew that being with Rocket was making Saturn feel more comfortable with herself than Gracei had been able to do in eleven years. That only stung the slightest bit. Gracei was mostly just grateful to see her best friend happy.

After the first two weeks of bothering the two of them, the fun mostly wore off, and the team had left Rocket and Saturn alone for the most part, though they weren't really trying to hide what was going on.

A few days before, Gracei, Gamora, and Saturn had been attempting to follow Peter's recipe for waffles. Saturn had been wearing one of the cropped shirts Gracei had picked out for her when they had went shopping, and had reached to the top shelf to grab a bowl when Gracei saw a number of light scratches paired in fours, slanted down her lower back.

When Gracei immediately asked her about this, she gave a solemn sort of laugh, and said,

"He got a tiny bit carried away last night." Before going back to what she was doing, and refusing to talk about it anymore. Gracei wasn't sure how much more she wanted to know. 

Aspects of Saturn and Rocket's relationship that were not adorable and pure were best left a mystery she thought.

Other than disturbing things like this, however, Gracei felt everything was doing well. This is until another two weeks later.

Gracei was sitting in the corner of a room, trying to decipher some code she had found, while Rocket, Saturn, and Groot sat on the couch. Rocket was attempting to teach Saturn how to understand Groot. A task Gracei knew it had taken the rest of the team two years to master, but Rocket was being exceedingly patient with how badly Saturn was failing.

He scratched behind his ears, smiling slightly.

"Okay. Groot could you try something else?" he asked.

"I am Groot." said Groot slowly. Saturn scrunched up her face in thought, mouthing words for several seconds, trying to will the answer out of herself. Finally she slumped back on the couch, sighing in defeat.

"I've got nothing." she said dejectedly. Rocket laughed.

"You just not thinking about it right. You can't just listen to him talk. It's a.... subconscious thing, you know?"

Saturn groaned dejectedly.

"I just know I'm horrible at it." she moaned.

Rocket put his hand in hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Give it time." he said. "Quill is completely clueless, and he got it eventually, and I think Drax had literally flipped a table by the time he was at where you are."

Saturn smiled at him, turning to Groot.

"Try and be patient with me, Groot." 

Groot smiled back. Gracei could tell he was just happy to be getting this much thought.

"I am Groot." he said.

"See." said Rocket. "Groot says he thinks you're doing well."

"Thanks Buddy." said Saturn. "And I'm really sorry I've been stealing you're best friend's attention away lately. I'm going to force him to spend some time with you soon."

"Dammit Saturn, you don't have to force me!" snapped Rocket, but his tone was still gentle. Groot was shaking his head. 

"I am Groot." he said reassuringly. He stood up, and made to leave. Rocket called after him.

"Yeah, later we'll fix that air duct that Quill's been bugging me about. It's one of the high ones so I'll need you to get up there. Are you happy now?" he asked, turning to Saturn. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure if chores counts as quality time with your friend." she said doubtfully.

Rocket growled in protested, but Saturn laughed

"I'm just kidding!" she said. Rocket slumped back into the couch, scowling. Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a metal. Fine. Good job Babe, I really appreciate the fact you're being a good best friend."

Saturn reached forward, and scratched Rocket's head pulling him onto her lap.

Rocket didn't resist yet continued to scowl for a few more seconds, before sighing, and leaning into Saturn.

"I really do appreciate it." said Saturn softly.

"I know." sighed Rocket, into her chest.

Gracei sighed, internally squealing over how cute they were, but retaining her composure, and powering down her device, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm gonna go." she said slowly.

Saturn looked at her with concern, stroking Rocket's head lazily.

"You don't have to." she said reassuringly.

Gracei opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone behind her.

"Well, she kind of does when you two can't keep your hands off each other for more than five seconds."

Gracei turned to see Peter leaning against the door, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Saturn's face grew red immediately at these words, and she turned away. Rocket growled.

"Piss off, Quill." he said. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I only speak the truth." he said flatly. "Besides I need to show you something, Gracei. Let's leave these two alone to make kissy faces, or weave baskets, or whatever gross stuff people in monogamous relationships do."

Peter closed the door just as a string of frustrated shouts came from Rocket and Saturn.

Gracei smiled.

"Aren't you and Gamora in a monogamous relationship?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Peter grinning. "We're just better at hiding it."

They laughed for a moment, before Peter stopped, and his face grew serious.

"There's something you need to see." he said, in a voice Gracei did not like.

"What is it?" asked Gracei, a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Peter gestured down the hall.

"Come on." he said.

They walked down the hall in silence until they got to the computer room. Peter walked over the the main computer, pressing something on the screen.

"Peter," said Gracei slowly. "What's wrong?" she walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, a solemn look on his face.

"I've been sorting through some of the static we picked up since we came here.... and I found this. It was sent to us a week ago."

Peter pulled something up on the screen, and for a moment there was only angry static, then a quiet voice came through the speakers.

"No ship registry, previously worked with the Ravengers.... Peter Quill and his companions, this message is for you: We know that you have Saturn Hawthome. We here promise that if you hand her over no harm will come to any of you. However, if you refuse to give her to us you will suffer the consequences. Please know we will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. I ask you to please think this over before doing anything you'll regret. You have two weeks to think it through. Me and my collages thank you for your cooperation." 

The message cut out.

Gracei turned to Peter, unsure of what to say. A mix of shock and confusion flowing through her. Her eyes were wide.

"Peter..." she said slowly. She wasn't sure if she should be asking questions, or begging for her best friends life at the moment.

Peter smiled assuringly.

"I traced back their signal." he said. "I'm thinking about sending them this as a response." He pulled up a picture of himself holding up the middle finger.

Gracei smiled, a warm almost achy feeling spreading through her chest.

"It's very up front." she said reasonably. Fighting the urge to hug him, or burst into tears. Saturn might have known, but this was the first time it really occurred to Gracei how much Peter, and the others cared about them. She felt rather weepy.

Peter nodded.

"We should probably get cracking on those battle plans." he said. Gracei giggled.

"I think we're doing okay." she said. "Not too much more too do...." 

They both knew they hadn't done a thing, yet they both stayed silent. Finally, Gracei sighed.

"How about you send that message, and I'll go get a head start on those battle plans, you can join me whenever." 

Peter grinned, and nodded. Gracei turned to leave, before his voice called her back.

"Gracei?" he asked. She turned back to him. "We probably shouldn't tell Saturn about this, should we?" his words were careful, and she could tell he was asking her.

Gracei stared at him. She thought about Saturn, her best friend of many years. Someone who would do anything to protect her. She thought about how much Saturn loved and appreciated the rest of the team. She thought how she looked at Rocket.

"No." she said finally. "No we shouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I bet you're sick of hearing my stupid apologies, so I'll just cut to the chase. Woo hoo! New chapter guys!  
> Honestly, I am sorry it's been taking me so long to post, I know a lot of you have been waiting very patiently! Finals really have my head spinning, and writing, to my dismay, is going farther and father down my list of priorities. It's been really difficult, but I'm also going to try (the key word being TRY) to get more done. Especially since now we're a little more than halfway through! How exiting is that?! :D  
> Originally, this chapter was going to be two separate chapters, but I decided they would be way to short, and the whole thing worked better together continuity wise. I'm also sorry if it feels like the story is pandering at this point. I've actually been having a lot of trouble with how the next part of the story is going to be laid out, and what's going to happen when. I hope nothing is too confusing!  
> I hope you like this chapter anyway. There's a lot of fluff to go around! :)  
> Something else I forgot to mention when I posted the last chapter is the name the scientists gave Saturn the 'Dread Wolf' is going to keep appearing because, if you haven't already guessed, yup.... it's Saturn's superhero name! (I know it's super lame)  
> By the way, I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving, and I hope you're not too angry at me for making you wait this long! I really do love you guys, and you always make my day. You're honestly one of the reasons I'm so exited to write this story.   
> Enjoy this chapter, and I PROMISE I'm going to try and get the next one out within three weeks! Much love!


	17. Planning and Shooting

_Peter grinned, and nodded. Gracei turned to leave, before his voice called her back._

_"Gracei?" he asked. She turned back to him. "We probably shouldn't tell Saturn about this, should we?" his words were careful, and she could tell he was asking her._

_Gracei stared at him. She thought about Saturn, her best friend of many years. Someone who would do anything to protect her. She thought about how much Saturn loved and appreciated the rest of the team. She thought how she looked at Rocket._

_"No." she said finally. "No we shouldn't."_

******

"So let me get this straight..." Rocket said scratching his ears. Him and Saturn were sitting on the couch across from Gracei. Saturn was trying not to fall asleep, her head lying on the side of the couch her eyes heavy.

Gracei blinked.

"Your an Asguarian.... And like you've told us, Asguarians are amazing beings with super bad ass powers, and you're telling me you don't have any abilities?"

Gracei shook her head slowly.

"Nope." she said. "I'm pretty sure I'm free of bad ass powers." she said. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Figures we'd get stuck with the lamest Asguarian ever. Seriously, what can you do?"

Gracei gave a shrug.

"I can do some pretty cool tech stuff." she said smiling.

"But so can I." said Rocket. "You can't do anything I can't do as well or better. I mean... You could at least learn to shoot lighting or something." his tone was playfully casual, but Gracei was now squinting at Rocket.

"You can do everything I can do?" she asked flatly.

"Yeah." said Rocket slowly. "Does that come as a surprise." Gracei took a deep breath, obviously holding back quite a choice phrases.

Saturn blinked sleepily and opened her mouth, as if to try and stop the oncoming battle but closed it in defeat.

"Are you saying you think you're a better technical engineer than me?" asked Gracei, in a deadly quiet voice.

Rocket paused, before rolling his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"Gracei Malenson, I know I'm a better technical engineer than you."

It was the wrong thing to say.

The next second Gracei was on her feet, lunging for Rocket, who jumped up and scurried out of the way.

Gracei growled.

"What about the navigator Peter's been using for the past two months you didn't freaking build that did you? And I didn't see you helping any when we had to fix the ship's computer? What about all of Saturn's blasters? You did make them, did you? DID YOU?"

"I just made her a new one the other day, you maniac!" yelled Rocket. "She said it had the smoothest action she'd ever seen, and one of the best sight accuracy! She also said she thinks it's the best weapon she's ever owned, so how about that Malenson?"

Gracei looked down at Saturn for confirmation, and Saturn promptly looked away. Rocket continued.

"I have blown up moons with the spare parts I've found in Quill's basement! I can reroute a security system in under six seconds! Face it Blondie, I am the superior engineer!"

Gracei rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Rocket! Say that all you want. Saturn and I have been best friends for 17 years! She's seen the stuff I can do! She knows I'm better than you!"

"Well I'm dating her! And I think Saturn is smart enough to know I'm better than you!" said Rocket grinning smugly. "Right Babe?"

Saturn groaned inn frustration.

Suddenly, Gracei flung herself in front of Saturn's face, desperation in her eyes.

"Saturn, please don't let Rocket replace me as your favorite technician!" she pleaded.

Saturn sighed.

"Don't worry, Rocket won't replace you as my favorite technician. We've been through way too much for that." she assured.

Gracei smiled.

"Sooooo," she said. "You admit I'm better than him?"

Saturn looked at the ceiling.

"Well..." she said slowly.

"See?" said Gracei standing back up to face Rocket. "Saturn thinks I'm better than you!"

Rocket growled in frustration, but sighed, and slumped back down on the couch next to Saturn in defeat, as Gracei walked off with a smug look on her face.

"You shouldn't encourage her." said Rocket angrily. Saturn sighed.

"Rocket, it's been a long day and I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with either of you children."

As if too prove her point, Gracei's voice came from the hall.

"Peter, who do you think is a better technician, me or Rocket?"

"I'm not sure." came Peter's voice carefully. "You're certainly a much more cooperative technician if that means anything!" he said loud enough so Rocket could hear him.

Rocket growled.

Suddenly, Gamora's uneasy voice was coming from the computer room.

"Peter, Gracei....." she said slowly. "You might want to come take a look at this."

Saturn opened her eyes a little more.

"What is it?" asked Peter, walking into the computer room, followed by Gracei.

Drax and Groot stood to one side of the computer, concern on both of their faces.

"We have some readings of movement near the rear of the ship. They're a little far away, and they're hard to make out, but they're defiantly there."

Peter stared at the screen furtively. Gracei shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just some large asteroids. Sometimes their signal is weird like that because of the radiation they pick up near stars."

"I don't know." said Peter slowly. "We might wanna get going."

"If we take off anyone who is near here could be alerted to our position. I'm telling you it's nothing to worry about."

"Well..." said Peter doubtfully. There was a long pause. Peter glanced back at the screen, and his face lit up with distress.

"Whoa guys, there's something coming in on our left! Something coming in on our left!"

Peter ran over, and flung himself on the controls, putting the Milano in gear and thrusting it downward.

Saturn's body shot up faster than she would have thought humanly possible. She made to grab Rocket, but a second later they were both on the floor. Saturn pushed herself to her feet, followed by Rocket, and they both went racing into the control room, seeing the others crowded around Peter in distress, a little disheveled from the abrupt take off.

Rocket rolled his eyes, as he came next to Gracei.

"Probably just some large asteroids! Great frik'n technician!"

"They looked like asteroids!" protested Gracei. "I would have liked to see you make a better call!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" said Peter, as he pulled the ship into motion.

On the monitor they could see the two objects following them. Gracei turned to Peter suddenly.

"Peter, I don't understand, we had three more days!"

"Well, we did make how we felt pretty clear!" said Peter back, eyes fixed in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Saturn slowly, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. Yet, only moments after she got her answer as static came blaring through the ship computers.

Everyone except Peter turned their heads. Gracei yelped.

"They- They hacked our system!" she said.

"Peter Quill." came a loud voice. "We will give you one last chance: Give us Saturn Hawthome, or we will destroy your ship and everyone on it."

Saturn stared at the computer, her blood like ice in her veins. She felt she would have run the risk of falling over if she wasn't gripping to the back of Peter's chair.

"Can they hear me?" asked Peter to Gracei.

Gracei nodded.

"I think so." she said.

"Oh yeah!" he called, not taking his eyes off the sky. "How are you gonna get her if you destroy us, you idiots?" He laughed slightly manically.

The static cut out.

"That's right assholes." said Peter triumphantly, but suddenly there was a crash to the back of the ship that sent them spiraling downward. Everyone screamed, and Peter slammed down on the controls, just managing to level off the ship again.

"Oh no." said Gracei weakly.

"I probably shouldn't have said that stuff." said Peter. The two ships behind them dove downward toward them. "And now we're moving again!" said Peter.

"What's going on?" asked Saturn softly. Gracei opened her mouth to reply but Peter beat her to it.

"Saturn, you already knew they were after you, this shouldn't come as too big a surprise. Don't worry we're gonna waste these guys, but we got a transmission a week ago saying to hand you over, and we refused. I'm sorry we didn't say anything, it was wrong to keep something like that from you. But we didn't want you to panic and do something rash."

Peter seemed to be exerting some effort driving the ship to evade blasts and giving a heart felt apology at the same time, but Saturn wasn't really listening anymore. Her mind was suddenly filled with an inexplicable scream, and the ice in her body seemed to grow. She blinked weakly trying to fight splotches from her eyes

_No!_ Was her only thought. Suddenly, the terror of this situation came crashing down on her all at once.

"Saturn." she heard a voice call suddenly. Saturn's vision came back into focus. Gracei stared at her with concern, but it was Rocket who had called out her name, an she heard him do it again. "Saturn!" he said firmly, he had a hand on her leg. She looked down at him numbly, seeing the concern in his eyes.

_This is all my fault...._

There was another crash to the back of the ship, and everyone had to fight not to fall forward. Peter cursed loudly.

"This isn't going to work!" yelled Gamora. "We need to get those ships out of air! We need someone on top of the ship!"

"She's right!" said Peter curtly. "Rocket, Saturn, you two are our best shots, get up there!"

"Peter, are you sure?" asked Gracei quickly, looking to Saturn uneasily.

But this command seemed to break through the ice in Saturn's veins, and she nodded firmly. Now she had something to do.

"We're on it!" said Rocket.

Him and Saturn turned to leave, as Gracei called after them.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Saturn tried to block her panicked voice out of her mind. She knew it would only serve to further the guilt now growing inside her like poison.

Groot followed them as they went, seemingly knowing exactly what his best friend was going to ask him to do.

"Groot, the Hadron Enforcer is locked up in the weapons room, I need you to go get it and bring it to me. Can you do that?"

"I am Groot!" said Groot firmly, before veering off down the hall. 

Rocket and Saturn continued to the airlock, and opened the closet where the team's suits were kept. Saturn only had to glance before pulling her's out, and starting to pull it on. Rocket, however, was rummaging through the suits as best he could, with them not being at his eye level, to no avail.

"Dammit!" he cursed angrily.

Finally, Saturn sighed and knelled down to pull Rocket's crumbled up suit off of the floor of the closet. Rocket groaned.

"I swear no one puts anything back on this ship." he said. Saturn could feel the hint of a smile come to her lips, before standing.

Rocket hastily put his suit on before running into the next room, coming back dragging two blasters behind him. The kind Saturn was amazed he could hold on to.

"Come'n atcha, Babe." he said, tossing her one of the blasters. Both of them put their helmets on, and Saturn was just about to press the button to open the air lock, when Rocket called out.

"Saturn wait!" he said. Saturn turned to him. He smiled. "This will be our first fight together as a couple." he said.

Saturn rolled her eyes.

"Not a time to celebrate." she said flatly, though her heart swelled just slightly. Rocket shrugged.

"I just thought you should know!" he said grinning, before Saturn pushed the button to open the air lock.

Both of them started to climb the ladder, Saturn trying to swallow the feeling of panic inside her.

"Is your radio working?" she asked Rocket, as the reached the hatch.

"Yeah." said Rocket. "Let's go blow these guys out of the sky."

Saturn opened the hatch, and pulled herself out onto the top of the ship, almost having grab something for balance as Peter drove to avoid another blast.

"I hope these boots are weighted enough." she growled, as Rocket crawled out of the hatch.

Saturn looked to the back of them. There were five small ships behind them, fighter pilots the look of them. Saturn knew they were going to be relatively fast.

"Okay..." she said slowly. "I don't think they can see us yet, if we shoot the inner most ships first then the others might loose formation and panic, and then-"

But as she said this Rocket had already leaped forward, raining a spray of blasts down on the ships.

"What the hell, Rocket!" moaned Saturn.

Amazingly, two of his blasts hit their mark, on the left inner ship, which jolted back, and went spiraling down in a cloud of smoke.

Saturn put her head in her hands.

Rocket laughed.

"These losers haven't got a prayer!" he said.

"They can see you now, Idiot!" snapped Saturn. "We had the element of surprise and you just blew it!"

"Blew it?" asked Rocket incredulously, turning his back to the ships to face Saturn. Saturn starred over his shoulder. She could see the blast before it was even fired, as one of the ships turned to face Rocket. "I just-"

"Rocket look out!" called Saturn, diving forward to knock Rocket out of the way just as a blast hit the spot he had been standing. They crashed forward, almost falling out onto one of the wings of the ship.

"Ow." said Rocket weakly, as Saturn growled.

"Dammit Rocket!"

"Sorry Babe." said Rocket sheepishly, just before his head snapped around to something on Saturn's right. Saturn turned around and fired at the ship, seeing it spiral downward.

Saturn shot to her feet, followed by Rocket.

"They're going to be coming for us now!" said Saturn angrily.

Sure enough, the two of them started to see the remaining three ships advancing on them, starting to circle them.

"Shit." said Rocket softly, backing up toward the center of the ship. Saturn sighed.

"Why can't you listen to a single thing I tell you?" she asked angrily. 

Rocket glared toward her.

"We needed to take action!" he protested.

One of the ships was closing in on them, Rocket shot at it, but it expertly evaded his blasts. Rocket sighed, jumping back several feet to try and get a better aim at the ship. He fired, and there was a satisfying explosion, and both of them had to duck as pieces of metal flew through the air, narrowly missing the Milano.

"Dammit! I had a plan!" snapped Saturn back.

There were now two ships left, and Rocket and Saturn stood back to back staring down the barrels of their guns.

Rocket scoffed.

"You can't just stand there and work out a plan! If you can't start learning to multitask-"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Saturn incredulously.

The ships were circling them, looking as though they wanted to dive. Rocket rained fired on the ship closest to him.

"Planning and shooting at the same time!" he yelled.

He continued to fire, yet the ship was still flying, and started to descend upon them. Rocket cursed, as he tried to aim his blaster, but Saturn whipped around suddenly aiming quickly, and firing one deadly shot to the ship.

The remaining ship decided to fall back, and retreated several paces. Saturn and Rocket glared at their last advisory. Saturn could feel Rocket climbing up her body to get to her back. He peered over her shoulder.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" countered Saturn incredulously.

"It's true!" said Rocket.

"No it's not!" snapped Saturn, rolling her eyes. "You can't plan and shoot at the same time. You're being an idiot!"

"Stop yelling at me!" yelled Rocket finally.

Suddenly, there was a voice that came over their communicators.

"Jeez," came Peter's voice. "I thought all of this was going to stop once you two started dating."

Saturn groaned immediately.

"Shut up, Quill!" snapped Rocket.

"Stay out of this!" said Saturn.

"Alright!" said Peter. "Groot's coming your way with the Enforcer, so be ready."

"Good," said Saturn. "This one's faster, it will need a little more." she observed.

The ship didn't look like it wanted to fire on them yet, but Saturn was ready.

Rocket poked his head above Saturn's, hefting his gun in one hand.

"We might be able to take it out right here. Remember Saturn, shoot and plan at the same ti-"

Rocket was cut off as the ship fired, and Saturn dove to the ground. Yet, the blasts didn't come anywhere near them, and instead hit the back of the Milano, sending them shaking to one side.

Rocket cursed. clinging hard to Saturn's head, and Saturn was glad she was saved Rocket's unforgiving claws because of the suits they were both wearing.

"They can't shoot for shit." said Rocket.

"No." said Saturn slowly. "They weren't trying to hit us, they meant to hit the ship. The shots that hit us did a lot of damage. We got the others so worked up they forgot what they were doing, but not this guy. He knows he can bring this ship down with a couple more hits."

Rocket cursed even louder, and over the communicator Peter did the same.

Saturn had just pushed herself to her feet when another blast came, and Peter almost turned in midair to avoid it.

Saturn stumbled, but somehow managed to keep her footing as they leveled off again.

"Damn." said Peter fearfully. "My baby can't take much more of this, we're gonna go down soon."

Sure enough, the Milano was smoking like crazy. Saturn knew it wouldn't be long before they started slowing.

This ship, however, was obviously determined to bring them down now, and was now raining constant fire on them. Peter did his best to avoid it but three shots hit them, sending them crashing back.

Rocket growled.

"We need to get this thing out of the air!" he said.

"It's too far away to hit!" said Saturn, biting her lip. An utter sense of doom was closing in around her heart, as the Milano started slowing ever so gradually. How did she ever think she could escape this? They were all going to die here, she thought.

Suddenly, the hatch swung open, and Groot was poking his head out onto the top of this ship, holding the Hadron Enforcer.

"Yes!" came Rocket's voice, and a tiny bit of hope came back into Saturn, and she ran over to meet their friend.

"Awesome! Thank you, Groot!" she breathed, as Rocket took his beloved weapon into his hands.

Saturn reached her hand up, intending to place Rocket down.

"Now Rocket you've only got one shot at this thing, so I think you should take a minute to make sure it's in range before-"

But Rocket was already aiming the gun, and Saturn froze.

"Hold on tight, Babe." he said.

"Rocket!" growled Saturn. "Don't you dare-"

Rocket fired one blast, and Saturn went flying backward off the ship, spiraling as she went. She stayed upright long enough to see the shot hit it's mark, and the small ship explode, before she screamed half with frustration, and half with fear at the empty black space now below her.

Yet, suddenly there was a hand wrapping around her waist, stopping her fall, and Groot's extended arm started to pull her back to the safety of the ship. He already had Rocket in his other arm, and Saturn knew he had went flying as well. Yet, she was too relived to really be angry at the raccoon, at least for now.

"We nailed it!" said Rocket triumphantly. Saturn smiled.

"Nice shot." she said.

Yet, they weren't able to enjoy there victory for very long, as Peter's uneasy voice suddenly came from their communicators.

"Guys," said Peter. "Things aren't looking too pretty. We're going to need to find somewhere to land, and fast."

Quickly, Saturn came down the ladder, followed by Rocket, and Groot. Saturn closed the hatch, and her and Rocket quickly shed their suits before racing to the control room.

"What's happening?" asked Saturn immediately.

"I need to find somewhere to make a crash landing." said Peter quickly."Gracei's checking for moons and planets near by. Have you found anything yet, Gracei?" he asked.

"Okay." said Gracei slowly. "There's a small moon coming up two miles from here, if you time it right Peter we should be able to land there."

"I always time it right." said Peter, his smile back.

"Here it comes." said Gracei.

They could see the moon coming into view, and Gracei was right, it was so small Peter was going to have to turn at the exact right time not to miss it.

The team held their breath, and Peter made a sharp turn. The surface of the moon came crashing toward them, and there was a jolt that sent them all backward. Finally, they skidded to a painful halt. The whole team was fighting to stay on their feet, Peter slumped down in the captain's chair.

"Well," he sighed, after a lengthy pause. "We survived." he said simply, giving them a weak smile. "Rocket and Saturn you guys were amazing."

Saturn smiled.

"You're damn right." said Rocket, grinning.

"But you always pull through, so don't let it go to your head" said Peter reasonably.

Rocket groaned.

The team started to regain feeling to their shocked bodies. Gracei collapsed back into the nearest chair, her face white with shock. 

"Gracei," said Peter slowly. "You okay there?"

"How do we keep almost dying?" she moaned softly. Drax rubbed where he had hit his shoulder against the wall.

"It's simple." he said. "Enemies keep attacking us."

Gracei looked like she might vommit.

Gamora smiled gently.

"Ho about we get you to bed?" she said, taking hold of Gracei's shoulders and guiding her out of the chair.

"Alright guys." said Peter finally. "We're all still in shock, but we're also very vulnerable here, and this ship is in not condition to fly anytime soon We need to come up with a plan, but first let's assess the damage to the ship, see if we can start repairs. Rocket, can you help me with that?"

Rocket stood from his spot.

"Let's do it." he said. Peter smiled.

"Great. Gracei can help to when she feels like it. 

Gracei made a pitiful whimpering sound as Gamora guided her out of the room.

Peter sighed

"Meet me outside in five." he said, to Rocket.

He walked off, and Rocket turned around to face Saturn. Saturn had almost forgotten about Rocket's presence in the horror of the landing. Almost.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Rocket smiled.

"Look at us huh?" he asked. Saturn smiled back, though she was brinking on tears.

"Not bad for a first battle together. I mean we won at least."

"Yeah." laughed Rocket. "We probably could have done without the yelling though, we'll have to work on that next time."

She knelt down next to him, and pulled him close, burring her face in his head. Finally, they pulled away, and Saturn noticed Rocket was staring at her in an odd sort of way.

"Saturn, I wanna thank you." he said softly.

"What for?" asked Saturn. Rocket took her hand.

"You really saved my ass back there, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Saturn gave a small laugh, reaching up to stroke his cheek, but with his words ice was returning to her veins.

"I guess it was a good thing I was there, you little idiot." she said.

"Yeah." said Rocket, reaching up to kiss her lightly. "I'm gonna go help Quill." he said. Saturn nodded.

"I'm gonna go rest... or tend to Gracei, I feel like she could use some help." she said, thinking of the state Gracei had been in.

Rocket gave a small laugh, and walked off muttering,

"Says she's freaking better technician than me."

Saturn watched him walk off, his words echoing through her mind. She had saved him, but she had also put him in that danger. Just by being on this ship she put everyone in danger.

The ominous voice that had came over the computer came to her mind....

She shook where she stood trying not think about the day long ago when her parents had put her in their pod.... Trying not to think about all those hours she had spent strapped to a cold metal table.

Saturn climbed numbly down the ladder, walking to her room, and locking the door behind her. She sank down to the floor, the tears finally streaming down her face.

Her worst nightmares were coming back to her, and they wanted her and everything she held dear. She had no idea what she could do to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So.... remember when I said the new chapter would be out in three weeks..... Sorry for lying like that to you, I'm sorry if I've caused you grief.  
> I hope you all had wonderful holidays and a very happy New Year, and I hope you enjoyed you're break for those of us that are lucky enough to get one!  
> I really am sorry about making you wait this long, writing is still very slow. You know that feeling at the start of a break when you're sure you're going to be super productive and get loads of work done, and then end up doing nothing? That has been me...  
> Just know I still love you all and am here for you. I'm not dead YET anyway.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is almost entirely consisting of a fight scene which, you probably all know by now, are not my favorite things to write! Hope I did a good job anyway! :)  
> I'm gonna cut these notes short because my laptop battery is running low, and I don't want to have to brave my downstairs to get my charger, so I'll bid you all farewell. Stay wonderful, and much love. <3


End file.
